The werewolf hunter
by analiadu01
Summary: Leona a été recueillie par les Argent lorsqu'elle avait sept ans. Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'elle rencontre le sombre et mystérieux Derek Hale? Celui qui n'a plus personne dans sa vie, qui est seul et qui ne fait confiance à personne? Une alliance et même plus que ça va se former entre les deux petit à petit, et Leona va découvrir qu'il y a encore de bonnes choses dans ce monde.
1. Chapitre 1, L'arrivée

**Salut les loulous! Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire sur Teen Wolf et plus précisément sur le couple Derek/OC (Leona). **

**Tout d'abord, j'ai eu envie d'écrire cette fanfiction après la saison 2 que j'ai finie il y a environ une semaine ^^ (et j'ai déjà écrit le premier chapitre). Je suis en train de regarder la saison 3. J'aime beaucoup cette série et surtout le personnage de Derek, qui franchement, ne choisi pas bien ses petites copines ^^ (j'ai eu des spoilers de la saison 3 :P ). Donc, comme j'avais envie qu'il se sente moins seul et aimé (pour une fois, ça va le changer ^^), voici le premier chapitre de cette fanfic, que j'ai appelé The Werewolf Hunter. **

**Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas les OC, appuyez sur la petite croix rouge en haut à droite de l'écran, vous verrez, c'est très pratique! **

**J'accepte toutes les reviews constructives (qui m'aident à avancer). Les trolls, je les vire! (Et oui, je me suis un peu endurcie depuis ma fanfic sur Le Seigneur des Anneaux).**

**Et donc pour les autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

**Bisous! 3**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée

_Leona courrait dans les bois. Elle avait volé du pain à la boulangerie du coin. Pour survivre. Uniquement pour survivre. Ses parents l'avaient abandonnés lors de ses trois ans. Elle avait été recueillie par un vieux couple qui l'avait nourrit jusqu'à ses six ans. Mais ensuite, ils sont morts. Brusquement, sans prévenir. Plus tard, la police a dit que c'étaient des animaux sauvages qui les avaient tué. Depuis, Leona vivait dans les bois, seule, et essayait désespérément de survivre. _

_Le boulanger l'avait malheureusement vu voler le pain, et avait appelé la police. Leona se réfugiait dans des creux d'arbres, elle était assez petite pour se faufiler partout. _

_Tout à coup, quelqu'un la saisit à l'épaule. Elle sursauta, croyant que c'était la fin, qu'elle allait finir en prison, mais l'homme qui se tenait devant elle fit quelque chose qui la surpris : il l'enlaça._

_-C'est fini maintenant, tu vas voir, tout va bien se passer._

_-Qui... qui êtes-vous ?, demanda péniblement la petite fille de sept ans, qui n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à quelqu'un depuis un bon bout de temps._

_-Un ami. Viens._

_Il lui tendit la main, mais la petite Leona ne la saisit pas._

_-Que voulez-vous ?_

_-Te donner une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle chance. Je ne peux tout de même pas laisser une petite fille de sept ans mourir dans les bois, si ?_

_Leona haussa un sourcil, puis regarda bien l'homme. Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux blond cendre et des yeux bleus. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un tueur. Le voir était même plutôt rassurant. _

_La petite Leona sourit d'un faible sourire, puis s'agrippa à la main de l'homme avec force._

_-Comment tu t'appelles ?, demanda l'homme._

_-Leona. Je n'ai pas de nom de famille, je n'ai pas de famille..._

_-D'accord Leona. Je vais te présenter à la mienne de famille, les Argent. Moi, je m'appelle Chris._

-Leona ! Réveilles-toi ! Allez, réveilles-toi !

La jeune fille de 16 ans grogna et se retourna dans son lit.

-Nan, je ne veux pas y aller... Laisses-moi dormir, Allison...

La prénommée Allison avait de long cheveux noirs bouclés et avait vraiment l'air excitée.

-Mais allez ! C'est notre premier jour à Beacon Hills, allez viens, on va profiter !

-Pourquoi ? C'est encore juste une ville stupide, avec des gens stupides, avec une école stupide et des cours stupides. Et j'ai dit stupide quatre fois, bon, maintenant cinq, en moins de six secondes ! Nouveau record, yey !

Allison la tira du lit et Leona tomba sur la jambe gauche. Elle avait une cicatrice, juste là où elle était tombée qui lui restait de sa vie dans les bois.

-Aïe !

-Désolée, répondit Allison, mais j'étais obligée. On a cours dans moins d'une heure, alors grouilles-toi. Je ne veux pas arriver en retard pour notre premier jour.

En réponse, Leona grogna une nouvelle fois en enroulant sa couverture autour d'elle. Allison la regarda avec un air interrogateur et l'autre jeune fille répondit :

-Ben quoi ? J'ai froid !

Allison rigola et dit :

-Dépêches-toi de t'habiller, grosse flemmarde.

-Hmm, fut la seule réponse de Leona.

Chris sortit la voiture du garage et appela les deux jeunes filles qui finissaient de boire leur café. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir de la maison et grimpèrent dans la voiture. Allison s'assit à l'avant tandis que Leona prit place à l'arrière.

-Vous êtes prêtes les filles ?, demanda Chris en souriant.

Allison répondit un « oui », toute excitée, tandis que Leona leva les yeux au ciel et dit « Ben faut bien. » Chris soupira et les conduit au lycée.

Les filles descendirent de la voiture tout en remerciant Chris de les avoir déposées et s'assirent devant le lycée en attendant le proviseur qui était sensé les retrouver là.

-Bon, Allison, tu te rappelles tes règles ?, demanda Leona avec un sourire.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas : pas de petits copains avant la fac et pas d'emmerdes. Et toi ?

-Pour les mecs, t'a pas à te faire de soucis, je les fais tous fuir... Pour les emmerdes, c'est pas aussi sûr, répondit-elle avec un rire qui se voulait diabolique.

Allison leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur le lycée. Elle allait se plaire ici, elle le savait.

Le téléphone d'Allison sonna. Elle décrocha et répondit à sa mère, qui était vraiment très inquiète pour la rentrée des deux filles.

Le proviseur vint les chercher et il les emmena dans leur nouvelle classe. Leona alla s'asseoir tout au fond à côté d'un certain Jackson tandis qu'Allison s'installa devant un certain Scott. Leona sortit une feuille et un stylo de son sac et commença à écrire le cours qui portait sur la métamorphose de Kafka. Elle s'ennuyait déjà. Lorsque la cloche retentit, elle fut la première à sortir de classe, et attendit Allison dehors. Elles se rendirent ensuite à leurs casiers respectifs, qui se trouvaient juste l'un à côté de l'autre. Allison se retourna vers un garçon qui l'observait et elle lui sourit. Leona la regarda sarcastiquement et lui dit :

-T'aurais déjà oublié tes règles ?

Allison la frappa légèrement à l'épaule et lui répondit :

-Oh tais-toi, toi !

Une fille rousse et habillé comme la dernière des pouffes, se disait Leona, vint les voir et leur parler d'une certaine fête. Allison et Leona se concertèrent et dirent qu'elles ne pouvaient pas y aller, sous prétexte d'un repas de famille. Le Jackson à côté duquel Leona s'était assise en cours s'avérait être le petit copain de la fille rousse. Apparemment, elle s'appelait Lydia. Les deux invitèrent ensuite les filles Argent à regarder l'entraînement de crosse, le sport du lycée. Leona dit à Allison :

-Je suis vraiment obligée de t'accompagner ?

Lydia la regarda bizarrement, puis répondit à la place d'Allison :

-Je suppose que non, enfin, si tu préfères traîner avec les geeks ou encore les impopulaires...

-D'ailleurs, je me demande comment toi, tu as fait pour être aimée de tous. Parce que vu la méchanceté que tu dégages... Je la sens d'ici et pour être honnête... ça pue pas mal !

Leona leva ensuite les yeux au ciel et partit. Elle se rendit à la bibliothèque pour faire ses devoirs. Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par rejoindre Allison et Lydia sur le terrain. Elle vit que tout le monde applaudissait le garçon à qui Allison avait sourit devant les casiers. Elle la rejoignit et elles décidèrent d'aller boire un café avec Lydia et Jackson. Même si Leona avait la sensation qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup les apprécier, elle fit tout de même un effort.

En fin de compte, Leona trouva la soirée assez sympathique. Lydia était finalement intelligente, mais elle le cachait bien, et Jackson avait parfois des élans de sympathie envers elle et Allison. Jackson les déposa devant chez elles et les deux filles décidèrent ensuite de prendre la voiture d'Allison pour aller faire un tour en ville. Elles avaient mis la musique fort et elles roulaient un peu vite malgré la pluie. Leona riait sur une blague qu'Allison avait dite à Lydia. Mais tout à coup, devant elles se tenaient un petit chien. Allison n'eut pas le temps de freiner et elle le renversa.

-Oh non ! Oh merde, merde, merde !, s'écria Allison.

Elle descendit de la voiture suivie par Leona qui essayait de calmer Allison.

-Allison, calmes-toi, c'est bon ! T'as vu, il n'a presque rien...

-J'ai écrasé un chien, oh mon dieu !

-Allison, ça va aller, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Là, regardes, y a un vétérinaire, allez viens, on va demander de l'aide.

Les deux filles mirent le petit chien dans le coffre de la voiture en attendant et allèrent frapper à la porte du vétérinaire. A leur grande surprise, ce fut Scott qui ouvrit, et Allison se mit à raconter ce qui leur était arrivé. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et la coupa :

-Bref, on a écrasé un chien sans le vouloir et elle croit qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir, on aurait besoin d'aide.

Scott les regarda l'une après l'autre et demanda où se trouvait le chien maintenant.

-Il est dans le coffre de ma voiture, répondit Allison, encore sous le choc.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le coffre, le chien se mit à aboyer bruyamment, comme s'il reconnaissait la personne qui l'avait renversé. Scott réussit à le calmer et il l'emmena à l'intérieur. Allison partit avec lui tandis que Leona resta dans la voiture à l'attendre. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle était accompagnée de Scott. Allison ouvrit la portière et Scott lui demanda si elle avait vraiment une soirée en famille vendredi.

-La soirée en famille c'était pas vrai..., répondit-elle embarrassée.

-Alors, c'est oui ? Tu viendras à la fête avec moi ?

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Oh non, grogna Leona dans la voiture. Comptes pas sur moi pour venir, dit-elle à Scott.

Celui-ci lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire gêné en réponse. Allison monta dans la voiture et mit le contact.

-Bon alors, pour la soirée en ville, je crois que c'est mort, dit Leona. Et pour tes prétendues règles aussi, je crois que c'est mort...

-Oh, ça va, il est cool, c'est juste un ami.

-Pas si sûr... Oh et au fait ! Joli, le t-shirt, répondit Leona sur un ton moqueur, en regardant le t-shirt que Scott lui avait prêté.

-Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît...

Elles rentrèrent chez elles et montèrent dans leur chambre respective. Leona s'allongea sur son lit en pensant à la journée d'aujourd'hui. Et finalement, elle commençait à comprendre qu'elle allait se plaire ici. Ce n'était vraiment pas une ville comme les autres.

Le lendemain, Leona se réveilla de bonne heure et partit se laver directement. Elle fut rejointe par Allison qui baillait bruyamment.

-T'es déjà debout ?, demanda Allison à sa sœur adoptive.

-Faut croire que oui, répondit Leona en enfilant un jean.

-Pourquoi ? Je croyais que cette ville était stupide et remplie de gens stupides avec une école stupide et..

-Oui bon, ça va, hein !, la coupa-t-elle. En fait, c'était plutôt sympa hier soir... Et toi, tu vas aller à une fête, alors...

-Sans oublier qu'on est déjà presque populaire.

-Parle pour toi. Personnellement, la popularité, ça me dit pas grand chose...

-Ouais, je sais, sourit Allison.

-Bon, je vais déjeuner. Tu veux que je t'attende ou pas ?

-Non, c'est bon, vas-y. On prend chacune notre voiture ?

-Et la pollution, tu connais ? Non, on prend ta voiture. Une pour deux, comme d'habitude.

-C'est d'accord.

A la fin de la journée de cours, Allison et Leona se rendirent sur le terrain pour voir les sélections. Allison soutenait Scott, et Leona... ne soutenait personne, elle était juste venue pour accompagner sa sœur. Allison fit un signe de la main à Scott, qui lui répondit avec un sourire niais.

-Oh la la, c'est pas vrai..., soupira Leona.

Elles s'installèrent à côté d'un garçon de première et regardèrent Scott filer à une vitesse fulgurante vers le but. Il évita toute l'équipe adverse sans faire de passe à qui que ce soit et sauta par dessus trois gros balaises.

-Mais c'est qui ce mec ?, dit Leona. Il est pas humain, c'est pas possible de jouer aussi bien...

-Il est doué, c'est tout, répondit Allison avec un grand sourire.

L'après-midi après les cours, Allison supplia Leona de venir avec elle à cette fête.

-Allez, s'il-te-plaît, je vais pas y arriver sans toi !

-Je pense qu'au contraire, tu vas beaucoup mieux te débrouiller si je ne suis pas dans les parages. Tu sais ce que je pense des gens, moi ! Et des fêtes aussi...

-Allez, allez, allez !

Leona monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour éviter qu'Allison rentre. Mais même séparées par une porte, elle continuait de la supplier.

-C'est d'accord ! Je viens ! C'est bon, maintenant, arrête de me saouler !

-Merci !, s'écria Allison. Je te ferais bien un câlin, mais t'a fermé la porte, alors...

-Et c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas la rouvrir. Il passe à quelle heure, Scott ?

-Huit heures et demie.

-C'est bon, je serais prête.

Scott vint pile à l'heure les chercher, dans une belle voiture noire, mais qui avait l'air un peu vieille quand même. Il devait sans doute s'agir de la voiture de sa mère.

-Et ben... On peut pas dire qu'il soit en retard, lui..., maugréa Leona.

-Allez viens. Je suis sûre qu'on va bien s'amuser.

Les filles entrèrent dans la voiture de Scott. Allison s'installa à l'avant à côté de son chauffeur et Leona s'installa à l'arrière. Scott leur dit beaucoup de choses sur la ville et les gens qui l'habitaient. D'ailleurs, cela permit à Leona de savoir qui elle devait éviter à tous prix.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la fête, Leona se sépara du groupe en disant :

-Bon, je vais me saouler. A plus tard !

-Non, Leona, me laisse pas ! Et merde, elle est déjà partie...

Allison et Scott passèrent du temps ensemble et lorsque Leona les rejoint, elle tenait une bouteille de Vodka à la main.

-Salut, vous deux !

-Salut ! Tu vois, c'est bien ici, non ?, demanda Allison.

-Franchement ? Même l'alcool est pourri...

-Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? Allez, viens danser avec nous ! Et pose cette bouteille de Vodka...

Leona se fit entraîner malgré elle et dansa à côté de sa sœur et de Scott. Dès que les deux se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et que leurs visages se touchèrent, Leona dit :

-C'est bon, je me casse ! Je vais vous laisser entre vous...

Elle partit un peu plus loin et les observa.

Soudain, alors qu'ils auraient dû s'embrasser, Scott détourna la tête et Allison le regarda d'un air inquiet. Leona se dirigea vers eux et arriva lorsque Scott dit à Allison qu'il avait besoin de se rafraîchir le visage.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?, demanda Leona.

-Je sais pas...

-Viens, on le suit...

Elles le suivirent à travers toute la maison et elles virent qu'il sortait en se tenant la tête et le dos.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a, sérieux ?, dit Leona.

Il remonta dans sa voiture, alluma le contact et partit.

-Ok... Il nous a planté... Super. Et comment on rentre, nous ?

Tout à coup, elles entendirent derrière elles une voix masculine les appeler :

-Allison, Leona ?

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux pour voir un jeune homme qui avait la vingtaine.

-Je suis un ami de Scott. Je m'appelle Derek.

Allison et Leona se regardèrent et suivirent Derek, qui ouvrit la porte avant et arrière de sa voiture. Leona monta à l'avant et Allison s'assit derrière. Elle fit un signe de la main à Stiles, un ami de Scott, qui montait lui aussi dans sa voiture. Derek mit le contact et leur demanda où elles habitaient. Allison lui donna l'adresse et ils se mirent en route.

-Alors, vous êtes dans la même classe que Scott ?

-Euh ouais, répondit Allison. Dans plusieurs matières.

-On a pris les mêmes cours avec Allison. Histoire de s'entraider... Enfin, c'est surtout Allison qui m'aide... Je suis une vraie merde au bahut...

-Dis pas ça, t'es super bonne en sport, Leo'.

-Ouais mais bon... Le sport, ça fait pas tout non plus... Ah si, j'suis bonne en histoire, aussi... Et toi, Derek, t'étais bon, au lycée ?

-Euh, ouais... Enfin, ça dépendait des matières. J'étais nul en physique...

-Ouais, ça sert pas à grand chose en même temps..., répondit Leona.

Un blanc s'écoula, mais ce fut Derek qui le brisa :

-Alors... Vous êtes réellement sœurs ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?, répondit Leona sur la défensive.

-Pour savoir...

-Non, on n'est pas vraiment des sœurs. Mon père l'a trouvé dans les bois quand elle avait sept ans et depuis elle vit avec nous, expliqua Allison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Derek en se tournant vers Leona.

Cette dernière soupira et dit :

-Apparemment, mes parents étaient des vieux cons qui m'ont abandonnés lorsque j'avais trois ans. Un couple m'a recueillit et m'a élevé jusqu'à mes six ans. Ensuite, manque de bol, ils se sont fait tués par des animaux sauvages. Et pendant un an, j'ai dû survivre dans les bois seule. Y a plus dramatique que mon histoire, t'inquiètes pas pour ça...

Derek la regarda bizarrement, puis dit :

-Par des animaux sauvages ?

-C'est ce que la police a dit, répondit Leona.

-Et tu habitais où avec le couple qui t'a recueillie ?

-Ici, à Beacon Hills... Je crois...

Derek parut plongé dans ses pensées jusqu'à leur arrivée. Il se gara devant chez elles et dit :

-Voilà, on est arrivé.

-Merci Derek, c'était cool de ta part de nous ramener, dit Leona avec un sourire.

-C'est normal.

Allison le remercia elle aussi et elles descendirent de la voiture. Derek démarra aussitôt et elles montèrent dans la chambre d'Allison.

-Il était bizarre, celui-là, dit-elle.

-Trop beau, tu veux dire !, s'écria sa sœur. Bon, j'ai quand même était vexée qu'il ne paraisse pas un peu plus compatissant par rapport à l'histoire de ma vie de merde, mais bon...

Allison posa la main sur l'épaule de Leona. Cette dernière sourit tristement et dit :

-Bon, je vais me coucher.

-Rêve bien de Derek !, lança Allison.

Leona s'arrêta, se retourna vers Allison et commença à rire.

-Bon, OK, les règles n'ont pas tenues très longtemps...

Allison rigola aussi et Leona sortit de sa chambre.

Tout à coup, Leona entendit une voiture se garer devant chez elle et quelqu'un frapper à la porte comme un fou.

-C'est peut être Scott qui revient pour s'excuser, se dit-elle à elle-même en se retournant dans son lit e en souriant.

Les coups persistaient et l'empêchaient de dormir. Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec rage, poussa sa couverture et entendit Victoria ouvrir la porte. Elle rejoignit Allison qui se tenait sur les escaliers.

-Allison, Leona ? C'est pour vous !

Elle ouvrit en grand la porte et les deux filles virent Stiles. Leona se précipita vers lui et hurla :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de venir à une heure pareille ? Je dormais, OK ? Et tu m'as réveillé ! Je peux te dire que t'as encore la chance d'être en vie parce que...

Stiles l'enlaça et dit :

-Oh mon dieu, je suis super content que tu sois en vie !

Leona lui donna un coup de genou dans les parties et dit :

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Elle fut rejointe par Allison qui lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Euh rien du tout, Allison, dit Stiles en se tenant les parties. C'est rien du tout. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, Leona...

Il remonta dans sa voiture et Allison et Leona se regardèrent. Elles haussèrent les épaules puis remontèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain après les cours, les deux sœurs rattrapèrent Scott et Allison lui demanda pourquoi il les avait laissé tombé à la fête.

-T'étais malade ?, demanda froidement Allison.

-J'ai fait une attaque, ça c'est sûr...

-Pauvre chou, dit Leona. Bon, je te pardonne mais t'a pas intérêt de refaire ça à Allison...

-Euh... Je suis désolé Allison..., dit Scott.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Est-ce que tu peux juste me faire confiance pour ce coup là ?

-Est-ce que je vais le regretter ?

Scott sourit et dit :

-Probablement...

-Alors d'accord, dit Allison en rigolant.

Leona sourit elle aussi et dit :

-Tiens, Chris est là. Faut qu'on y aille, Scott, à plus tard.

-Ouais, c'est mon père, enchaîna Allison.


	2. Chapitre 2, Transformation Incontrôlée

**Salut les loulous ! **

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter, que j'ai écris plutôt rapidement. Dorénavant, j'essaierai de poster un ou deux chapitres par semaine. **

**Andrea : Merci pour ton review !:) Moi aussi je suis hyper fan du Seigneur des Anneaux :D. Je n'ai pas continué la fic à cause des reviews des trolls, mais je me suis endurcie depuis ^^ ! Je vais la reprendre, mais là je ne suis plus trop inspirée pour cette fic, donc on verra plus tard !;) **

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous 3**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 2 : Second Chance at First Line

Le lendemain matin, Allison et Leona avaient cours de langue vivante. Elles croisèrent Scott qui avait l'air complètement déprimé et elles s'arrêtèrent pour lui dire bonjour.

-Salut, lança Allison.

Leona fit un signe de la main.

-Ça va, vous deux ?

-Tranquille, dit Leona avec un sourire.

-T'es occupé ?, demanda Allison.

-Non, pas du tout, c'est juste un texto de ma mère. C'est sans intérêt... Quand t'es là, je suis jamais occupé...

-Et moi j'y vais !, lança Leona. On se voit en cours Allison ?

-Ouais, à toute !

Leona se rendit à son casier et prit son cahier d'espagnol. Elle arriva en même temps que Lydia et s'installa à côté d'elle.

-Alors, demanda Lydia, t'es au courant pour la sortie à cinq qu'on voulait faire ?

-La sortie à cinq ? Euh non... J'étais pas au courant...

-Ce sera toi, moi, Jackson, Allison et son petit-ami... Je me rappelle plus de son nom...

-C'est Scott... Il s'appelle Scott. Sérieux ? Une sortie à cinq ? Qui c'est qui a eu l'idée ?

-Allison. Pourquoi ? Elle ne t'avais rien dit?

-Non... Je pense pas que je viendrais de toute façon. Faut que je me concentre sur mes devoirs...

-Oh que si tu vas venir, dit Allison en s'installant devant elle. C'est important pour moi et ça va peut être te permettre de te rapprocher de Lydia et de Jackson. Et surtout de Scott.

Leona soupira et dit :

-D'accord, c'est bon, je viendrai...

-Cool, dit Lydia.

La prof entra et le cours commença. Leona tentait de comprendre ce que la prof disait à propos d'une peinture de Picasso mais à chaque fois, elle était complètement larguée.

-C'est bon, je pige rien...

-Je pourrais te donner des cours si tu veux, lui dit Lydia.

-Ce serait vraiment super cool de ta part, merci, dit Leona avec un grand sourire.

La fin du cours fut annoncée par la sonnerie et les filles se rendirent en cours de maths. Leona détestait les maths. En fait, elle détestait toutes les matières sauf le sport et l'histoire.

Lydia fut appelée au tableau avec Scott pour résoudre des équations. Ils étaient plongés dans une conversation qui concernait, d'après ce que Leona arrivait à entendre, Jackson, la crosse et les beaux garçons de l'équipe. Elle savait que Lydia était très intelligente, mais elle se conduisait en vraie pétasse par moments... Surtout avec les impopulaires comme Scott et Stiles...

Le cours prit fin et Lydia se dirigea vers Leona et Allison presque en courant.

-Venez, leur dit-elle. J'ai des personnes très importantes à vous présenter. Vous verrez, c'est les plus beaux gosses de l'équipe de la crosse. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont vous plaire !

-J'en suis pas si sûre..., murmura Leona.

Elle les entraîna vers un garçon aux cheveux bruns.

-Salut, je te présente Allison et Leona. Elles viennent juste d'emménager ici.

-Salut ! Alors, ça vous plaît, ici ?

-Ouais, ça va, enfin, pour l'instant...

-Et toi Leona ?, demanda le garçon avec un sourire.

-Ouais, c'est cool. Mais je préfère traîner avec des gens comme Scott, désolée.

Lydia la regarda comme si elle était devenue folle et elle entraîna le garçon plus loin. Scott les rejoignit et avait l'air légèrement en colère.

-Lydia vous a pris sous son aile, j'ai l'impression...

-Elle est vraiment adorable avec moi, tu peux pas savoir... à mon avis elle a compris qu'être la nouvelle, ça doit pas être si évident...

-Ouais ou alors elle veut juste quelque chose de nous, avec son regard de pétasse..., dit Leona.

Scott approuva en silence. Il vit ensuite la veste qu'Allison tenait dans ses bras et lui demanda avec un air paniqué :

-Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ?

-Ma veste ? Dans mon casier. Lydia a du la rapporter de la fête, je lui ai donné mon code si jamais...

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle l'avait rapporté ou que quelqu'un lui avait donné ?

-Quelqu'un comme ?, demanda Allison, un peu perdue.

-Comme Derek ?, répondit Scott.

Leona le regardait bizarrement. Elle trouvait Derek plutôt sympathique, en fait.

-Ton ami ?, demanda Leona.

-C'est pas mon ami... Vous lui avez dit beaucoup de choses quand il vous a ramené ?

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, inquiètes. Comment ça Derek n'était pas l'ami de Scott ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il leur avait dit !

-Euh non... Pas beaucoup...

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit ?, insista-t-il.

-Dis donc, t'es du genre insistant, toi !, dit Leona.

Scott se tourna vers elle et lui dit que c'était vraiment important. Allison prit la parole et dit qu'il fallait qu'elles s'en aillent. Elles partirent et dès qu'elles furent assez loin, Leona dit :

-Mais c'était quoi son problème ?

-J'en sais rien du tout..., répondit Allison.

-Soit il est complètement dingue, soit c'est Derek qui nous a raconté des mensonges...

-Je sais pas... En tout cas c'était vraiment bizarre...

-J'aurais pas dis mieux...

Le lendemain soir, Allison commençait à déballer les photos qu'elle avait prise avec Leona. C'étaient leurs souvenirs de France. Leona entra dans sa chambre et dit :

-Et ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Moi, j'ai quasiment fini ma chambre.

-Je prends mon temps, c'est tout...

-Je sais.

Elles se sourirent et s'installèrent sur le lit d'Allison.

-Tiens, regardes ce que j'ai retrouvé, dit-elle à Leona.

Elle lui tendit une photo où on les voyait toutes les deux à Paris, devant la Tour Eiffel.

-Woa ! C'était y a vachement longtemps, ça !, dit Leona.

-En fait, non, ça fait tout juste quatre ans...

-Ouais, ben, ça paraît loin... C'était super là-bas...

Soudain, elles entendirent une voiture s'arrêter brusquement et un choc. Elles coururent hors de la chambre, car elles avaient reconnu la voiture de Chris.

-Papa ! C'est dingue ça, tu peux faire attention ?

-C'est lui, il a débarqué de nulle part...

-T'aurais pu le tuer...

-Il a surgit tout d'un coup devant la voiture et moi je ne l'ai pas vu arriver...

-Ouais, il a raison, c'est ma faute, se justifia Scott. Je suis désolé. T'inquiètes, ça va... Je vais m'en remettre. En fait, je passais juste faire un petit coucou.

-Sérieux ?, dit Leona à voix basse.

-T'es sûr que ça va aller ?, demanda Chris à Scott.

-Ouais. Vous en faîtes pas.

Chris et Allison l'aidèrent à se relever tandis que Leona vérifiait l'état de la voiture.

-C'est bon, la voiture n'a rien. T'aura pas à payer de réparation Scott !, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

En voyant les têtes d'Allison, de Chris et de Scott, elle dit :

-C'est bon, je rigolais ! Ça va, Scott ?

-Ouais, t'inquiètes pas pour moi...

-C'est bien pour ça que je regardais si la voiture n'avait rien ! Les voitures ont une âme, elles aussi !

Allison laissa échapper un petit rire pendant que Chris soutenait toujours Scott.

-Bon, il faut pas trop que je tarde, ils m'attendent pour le match. Tu veux toujours venir ?

-Bien sûr, je te l'ai promis.

-Et c'est repartit !, maugréa Leona.

-D'ailleurs je l'accompagne, dit Chris.

-Bon ben dans ce cas, moi aussi je viens !, dit Leona.

Avant de partir, Scott avait l'air gêné et heureux en même temps.

Chris et les deux sœurs s'installèrent dans les gradins. Allison fit un grand signe à Scott qui avait l'air plutôt anxieux.

-Woa, il a pas l'air bien..., remarqua Leona.

-C'est son premier match en première ligne, c'est normal... J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir...

-C'est obligé, t'a vu comment il a joué à l'entraînement ? Avec un peu d'adrénaline en plus, il va casser la baraque !, dit Leona avec un sourire.

Le jeu avait commencé. Scott courait vers la balle qui était à terre, mais Jackson lui fonça dedans pour le déséquilibrer et prendre lui-même la balle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Jackson, il fait partie de ton équipe !, hurla Leona. Mais sérieux, c'est quoi ça ?

-Laisse tomber, Leona, dit Lydia qui les avait rejoint.

Jackson marqua le premier but.

-Ouais ! On est trop fort !, s'écria l'assemblée.

-Alors, tu crois que Scott aurait pu faire ça ?, demanda Lydia.

-Ouais, je le crois !, répondit Leona avec hargne.

-Moi aussi, je le crois, dit Allison. Mais Jackson a marqué, donc on peut être contents.

-Allez Allison, on lève la pancarte !

Allison et Lydia soulevèrent ensuite une pancarte qui disait : « On t'aime Jackson! »

-Oh, génial..., dit Leona.

Elle vit Scott qui regardait Allison avec tristesse. Leona eut même pitié de lui. Mais lorsqu'elle le regarda à nouveau, toute tristesse avait disparu : il ne restait plus que de la colère.

-Scott, c'est lequel déjà ?, demanda Chris aux trois filles.

-le numéro onze, répondit Lydia avec un regard perçant. C'est également le seul à n'avoir attrapé aucune balle depuis le début.

-J'espère qu'il va bien, soupira Allison en se rongeant les ongles.

-On a deux points d'écart, fit remarquer Lydia. Je ne les laisserait pas perdre.

Elle se leva et dit à Allison :

-Allison, tu dors ou quoi ?

Chris se regarda avec Leona et cette dernière dit à l'oreille de son père adoptif :

-C'est pour ça que je ne traîne jamais avec ce genre de filles. Ça te prend pour son petit chien.

Chris lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux affectivement. Allison se leva et souleva avec Lydia une pancarte qui disait : « Jackson est le numéro un ! »

Soudain, Scott s'empara de la balle et fila à travers le terrain en évitant tous les joueurs de l'équipe adverse et il marqua le but. Lydia n'avait pas l'air contente du tout, tendit que Leona cria :

-Allez Scott ! T'es le meilleur !

Elle prit Allison dans ses bras qui jubilait elle aussi.

Un joueur adverse passa à Scott la balle.

-Mais... Quoi ?, dit Leona.

-Il vient juste de lui passer la balle, c'est dingue ça !, dit Chris.

-Ouais, t'a vu ? On aurait dit que Scott lui faisait peur...

Lorsque Scott marqua, la balle passa à travers la crosse du gardien. Personne n'en revenait.

-Il a du tirer avec une de ces forces !, dit Allison.

Personne n'en revenait. Scott avait réussi à rattraper les points manquants, ils étaient maintenant à égalité avec l'autre équipe.

Scott était entouré de trois joueurs adverses. On aurait dit qu'il hésitait à marquer.

-Je sais que tu peux le faire, murmura Allison.

-Allez, vas-y, Scott, vas-y...

Et soudain, Scott prit de l'élan et marqua le dernier but. L'équipe de Beacon Hills avait gagné le match !

Tous le monde se précipita vers les joueurs et Allison et Leona voulurent voir Scott, mais celui-ci partit en courant en se tenant la main comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Mais où est-ce qu'il va ?, demanda Leona à sa sœur.

-J'en sais rien. Je vais le suivre.

Allison partit à la recherche de Scott tendit que Leona retourna voir Chris.

-C'était un beau match, non ?

-Ouais, un beau match, répondit Chris, songeur.

-Ça va pas ?, demanda Leona à son père adoptif.

-Hein ? Si si, ça va... On va à la voiture en attendant Allison ?

-Ouais, répondit Leona.

Avant de quitter le terrain, elle aperçut Derek, qui était assit dans les gradins, en train de la regarder. Elle lui fit un signe de la main, auquel il ne répondit pas.

« Bizarre celui-là... », se dit-elle.

Elle suivit Chris et monta dans la voiture. Environ deux minutes après, ils furent rejoints par Allison qui s'assit à l'arrière avec Leona.

-Je l'ai embrassé !, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa sœur.

-Quoi ?, dit Leona.

-J'ai embrassé Scott...

Leona sourit à sa sœur et dit :

-De toute façon, c'était évident que vous finiriez ensemble ! Je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci, sourit Allison.

-J'ai vu Derek. Il était assit dans les gradins.

-Tu crois qu'il a vu le match ?

-Je sais pas... Je lui ai fait un signe mais il n'a pas répondu... Et pourtant, je sais qu'il me regardait...

-Bizarre...

-C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi..., dit Leona.


	3. Chapitre 3, L'appel de la meute

**Hey there ! **

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter !**

**Guest : Merci pour ton review !:) et oui, il n'y a pas beaucoup de fanfics sur Derek, et ça m'énerve xD Donc vu comme c'est mon personnage préféré j'ai décidé de faire cette fanfiction sur lui ;). Je voulais aussi faire un Stiles/Oc mais je crains un petit peu pour la saison 3 quand le Nogitsune prend possession de lui... Donc on verra ! XD**

**Andrea : Merci pour ton review !:D T'inquiètes, les trolls, je les massacre xD !**

**Ouais je pense que je vais la reprendre quand j'aurai finie celle-ci ^^. Et ouais, Derek reste bizarre mais c'est pour ça qu'on le surkiffe ! XD Pour Lydia, c'est normal, je veux donner cette impression là parce que moi non plus au début de la série, je ne la supportais pas vraiment XD Pour entre Derek et Leona, il y aura du développement, mais pas tout de suite;) faut pas oublier que c'est Derek quand même ! xD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous !**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 3 : Pack Mentality

Le lundi matin, lorsque Leona arriva au lycée, elle alla voir Scott et Stiles qui discutait d'un rêve que Scott avait fait la veille.

-Ben moi j'en fais des rêves comme ça... Mais ça se finit autrement, dit Stiles.

-On n'a pas vraiment envie de savoir que tu fais des rêves érotiques, Stiles, lança Leona. Ça va, vous deux ?

-Salut Leona, on ne t'avais même pas remarqué..., dit Scott apparemment très gêné.

-À ce qu'il paraît, je passe bien inaperçue, sourit-elle. Alors Stiles, de qui tu rêves ?

-Hein ? Euh... de personne !

-Mais oui, c'est ça...

-Bon pour en revenir à notre conversation, dit Scott, petit a : j'ai jamais fait un rêve qui paraissait aussi réel, et petit b : j'ai pas envie de savoir ce que tu fais dans ton lit !

-Tiens, tu vois ?, s'exclama Leona en souriant de toutes ses dents. Scott est d'accord avec moi !

Stiles soupira et dit :

-C'est noté. Mais si tu veux mon avis...

-Attends. Leona, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seuls un moment ? Faut qu'on parle entre mecs...

-Euh... ouais, si vous voulez... à plus tard, alors !

Leona prit la direction de son casier et envoya un message à Allison pour lui demander où elle était. Elle prit ensuite son livre d'histoire et se dirigea vers Lydia pour lui dire bonjour.

-Salut, Lydia !

-Oh, salut Leona. Tu n'aurais pas vu Allison ?

-Euh non, on n'est pas venues ensemble, ce matin... J'ai un truc à faire après les cours et Allison à d'autres projets. Du coup on a chacune prit notre voiture.

-Oh je vois... Tu fais quoi après les cours ?

-En fait, c'est quelque chose de plutôt privé... Et vu comme je ne te connais pas encore assez, je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, alors... Tu me pardonneras de ne pas te le dire...

-D'accord, ça marche. T'es vachement méfiante comme fille, tu le sais, ça ?

-Ouais...

Tout à coup, Scott surgit devant elle et lui demanda brusquement où était Allison.

-Woa, calmes-toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Y a eu une attaque hier soir et je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

-Je suppose qu'elle va bien mais on n'est pas venu ensemble ce matin. On a fait voiture séparées pour une... Et, mais où tu vas ?

Scott était déjà partit. On aurait dit qu'il était devenu fou. Sans se préoccuper de Lydia, Leona suivit Scott à travers le bâtiment. Elle vit Stiles et lui demanda ce que Scott avait.

-Je sais pas, moi ! Je pense qu'il est simplement hyper inquiet pour Allison. Ils sont pas sortis ensemble, hier soir ?

-Ben non, on est restées à la maison et on s'est fait une soirée films ! Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

-Il a rêvé qu'il a tué Allison et il y a eut une attaque...

-Ouais, je sais à propos de l'attaque... Mais pourquoi il croit que c'est lui ?

-Euh... Je peux pas te dire... C'est assez compliqué...

-Non, tu sais quoi, Stiles ? Tu vas me le dire tout de suite parce qu'après que tu m'ait réveillé l'autre soir, j'étais en colère. Un peu. Maintenant, je suis furax parce que je ne sais pas ce que Scott a, et que je commence à vous trouver sympa tous les deux ! Alors, je n'ai pas envie que des amis potentiels ne me fassent pas confiance alors que moi, je vous fais confiance !

-D'accord !, cria Stiles. Je vais te le dire. Mais pas ici ! Après les cours, t'a un truc de prévu ?

-En fait ouais...

-Et ben annule. On va tout t'expliquer avec Scott.

Ils continuèrent de suivre Scott à travers le lycée. Ils virent qu'il s'était arrêté.

-Scott ? Ça va ?, demanda Leona en s'approchant de lui.

Stiles la retint par le bras.

-Surtout, ne t'approche pas de lui... Là, il est vraiment en colère.

Soudain, Scott défonça le casier d'un élève avec ses mains. Toutes les personnes autour s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Scott fut prit d'une panique soudaine et recula pour... se retrouver nez à nez avec Allison.

-Tiens, on dirait qu'il l'a retrouvé..., dit Leona à voix basse.

-Ouais, tant mieux.

Stiles avait l'air soulagé.

-Viens, on va en cours.

Il entraîna Leona par le bras en cours d'histoire et ils s'installèrent côte à côte. Ils entendirent le proviseur parler au microphone :

-Ici votre proviseur. Je sais que vous vous demandez tous ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'accident du bus. Je tiens à vous signaler que durant l'enquête, tous les cours se dérouleront comme prévu.

Dès qu'il eut fini son annonce, on entendit tous les élèves soupirer comme un seul homme.

-Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Il aurait pas pu fermer le lycée ?, pesta Leona.

-Je crois que c'est mon père qui a insisté pour que l'école reste ouverte..., lui dit Stiles.

-Ton père, c'est le shérif, c'est ça ?

-Ouais. Et ton père ?

-Ce n'est pas mon vrai père, il m'a adopté quand j'avais sept ans. Il vend des armes, pourquoi ?

-Oh, tu sais... pour savoir, dit Stiles en se grattant le front.

Leona haussa un sourcil, puis les épaules et se concentra sur son livre d'histoire. C'était vraiment la seule matière où elle avait envie de travailler.

L'heure passa rapidement et ils se rendirent ensuite en chimie. Leona s'installa à côté d'Allison et de Lydia qui étaient en grande conversation à propos du dernier parfum de Givenchi.

-Si vous voulez que je change de place parce que je vous gêne avec ma puanteur naturelle, surtout n'hésitez pas à me le dire, dit Leona sarcastiquement.

Lydia leva les yeux au ciel et Allison lui sourit en disant :

-Mais non, on t'aime, toi et ta puanteur naturelle !

-Et ben ça tombe bien, parce que je ne pue pas !, répondit Leona en riant.

-Au fait, on mange avec Scott et Stiles à midi, dit Allison.

-Moi, ça me va, ils sont cool, répondit Leona en faisant un signe de la main accompagné d'un clin d'œil à Stiles.

-Scott et qui ?, demanda Lydia, l'air faussement perdu.

-Mais tu peux pas arrêter de faire semblant ?, dit Leona. Ça se voit que tu l'aimes bien !

-De qui ? Scott ? Certainement pas !

-Mais non, Stiles !

Lydia eut un moment de bug, puis répondit :

-Euh... pas vraiment. Moi, j'aime Jackson.

-Oui on sait.

Lydia commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

Le prof de chimie demanda à Scott et à Stiles de se séparer, ce qui fit rire la moitié de la classe, y compris Lydia. Leona haussa un sourcil et fit un sourire compatissant à Scott.

Soudain, la fille à côté de lui s'écria :

-Regardez, ils ont trouvé quelque chose !

Toute la classe se précipita vers les fenêtres. Ils virent deux hommes transporter un corps d'homme, tout en sang. L'homme se releva d'un coup, et toute la classe fut soulagée qu'il ne soit pas mort. Leona vit Scott se reculer et Stiles le suivre. Elle s'approcha d'eux et demanda à Scott si ça allait.

-Ouais, ça va...

-T'es sûr ? T'a l'air vachement bouleversé...

À midi, Leona sortit de classe avec Lydia et se rendirent à la cafétéria.

-T'a vu Scott et Stiles ?, demanda Leona.

-Ouais, ils sont là-bas.

-D'accord. Bon, on y va ?

-Je sais pas franchement..., hésita Lydia. Je les aime pas vraiment...

-Ouais, ça j'avais compris. Mais fais-le pour ma sœur, s'il-te-plaît. Elle a l'air d'apprécier Scott et moi, je les aime bien aussi.

Lydia soupira et dit :

-Bon, d'accord, on y va...

Elles s'approchèrent de la table et entendirent Stiles dirent à Scott :

-On trouvera une solution...

-Quelle solution ?, demanda Lydia en s'asseyant à côté de Scott.

-T'es obligée de toujours vouloir tout savoir ?, demanda Leona à la jeune fille rousse.

Lydia la regarda avec des yeux perçants en réponse et Leona s'installa à côté de Stiles.

-C'est pour un devoir qu'on a à faire, dit Scott.

-Ouais, enchaîna Stiles. Pourquoi ils s'asseyent avec nous ? Non pas que tu me déranges Leona, au contraire...

-On avait prévu de manger avec vous. Enfin, c'est ce qu'Allison a dit, répondit Leona.

-Tu me fais une place ?, demanda Allison qui venait d'arriver à Scott.

Jackson arriva et dit à un garçon de dégager.

-Pourquoi c'est à moi de dégager et pas à Danny ?

-Parce que moi, j'ai pas le nez fourré dans le décolleté de sa copine, répondit Danny avec sarcasme.

-Toi, je t'aime bien, dit Leona.

-Merci, c'est gentil, sourit le garçon.

-Salut, dit Jackson à tout le monde.

-Alors, il paraît que c'est un animal qui a attaqué ? Un couguar ?

-J'ai entendu un puma, répondit Jackson.

-Un couguar, c'est un puma, rectifia Lydia. Enfin, c'est bien ça ?

-On s'en fout, dit Jackson. Ce type doit être un SDF, alors il serait mort de toute façon.

-Tu peux arrêter d'être méchant, sérieux ?, dit Leona.

Jackson la regarda bizarrement et elle leva les yeux au ciel. Stiles prit ensuite la parole :

-Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé qui c'était.

Il se penchèrent tous sur le téléphone de Stiles. C'était les nouvelles :

-_La police se refuse tout commentaire à propos de cet incident. Les autorités ont confirmé que la victime Garrison Myers avait survécu à l'attaque. Myers a été emmené à l'hôpital du centre-ville, il est toujours dans un état critique. _

-Attendez, je le connais ce type, dit Scott.

-C'est vrai ?, demanda Leona.

-Oui, quand je vivais avec mon père, je prenais le bus. C'était le chauffeur...

-On peut pas parler d'un truc plus marrant, s'il-vous-plaît ?, demanda Lydia. Comme... Oh ! Où on va, demain soir ? Tu m'a dit que toi et Scott, vous alliez sortir demain soir.

-On sait pas encore ce qu'on va faire, dit Allison.

-En tout cas, moi je vais pas rester à la maison pour regarder une vidéo de crosse.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel face à ce commentaire.

-Alors je vous préviens, si on traîne tous les quatre, ou tout les cinq si tu veux venir Leona, reprit-elle, on fait un truc sympa.

Allison haussa les sourcils et Stiles et Scott regardait Lydia comme si elle était devenue folle.

-Comment ça, traîner tous les quatre ?, demanda Scott à Allison.

-Et moi, je viens pas ! Oublies, Allison, tu me fera pas changer d'avis cette fois !, s'exclama Allison.

Stiles désespérait devant son assiette et se tenait le visage entre les mains.

-Une sortie en groupe, c'est ça ? Tu veux vraiment qu'on sorte avec eux, ensemble ?

Leona se retenait de rire à plein poumons. La situation était tellement drôle !

-Oui, répondit Allison toute gênée. Ça pourrait être... amusant ?

-Tu sais ce qui serait amusant ?, coupa Jackson. C'est que je me plante cette fourchette moi-même dans le visage.

-Jackson !, s'exclama Leona. Je suis à 200% avec toi !

Lydia lui prit la fourchette des mains tendit que Jackson regarda Leona d'un air assassin. Stiles rit doucement à la remarque de Leona.

-Et si on allait au bowling ?, suggéra Lydia. T'adores le bowling !

-Ouais, quand c'est de la compétition, répondit Jackson.

-Comment tu peut être sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de compétition ?, demanda Allison avec un sourire.

Leona savait de quoi elle parlait. Allison était une vraie pro au bowling. Jackson n'avait qu'a bien s'accrocher !

-Tu sais jouer ?, demanda Allison à Scott.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et regarda fixement Scott.

-Je me débrouille, répondit-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « je me débrouille » ?, demanda Jackson ironiquement. Tu sais jouer ?

Scott le regarda avec énervement et dit :

-Oui. En fait... je suis un vrai champion !

Après les cours, Leona rejoignit Scott et Stiles qui sortait du bâtiment. Stiles était en train de réprimander son ami.

-T'es complètement nul au bowling.

-Je sais, je suis qu'un idiot !

-C'était comme un accident de voiture, tu allais droit dans le mur. D'abord, ça s'est transformé en sortie à quatre, et tout d'un coup cette phrase qui sort de nulle part !

Stiles mit ses mains sur son front en signe de désespoir.

-Traîner ensemble !, dit Scott.

-Tu traînes pas avec des filles sexy, sinon c'est la mort !

Leona haussa les sourcils et dit :

-Bon, ben, je suis devenue la faucheuse en moins de deux secondes... Génial !

-Ou si tu traînes avec elle, enchaîna Stiles sans tenir compte de la remarque de Leona, c'est que t'es devenu son meilleur ami gay, donc toi et Danny, ça pourrait peut être le faire...

-Comment ça a pu arriver tout ça ?, s'exclama Scott. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment tué ce type, tu crois ?

Leona leva un sourcil et se dit que Stiles lui devait pas mal d'explications.

-J'ai pas l'impression que Danny m'aime beaucoup..., dit Stiles

-Je voulais sortir avec Allison, et du coup on traîne à quatre.

-Je suis peut être pas le genre de mec qui plaît aux gars...

-Je réussi les sélections, le capitaine de l'équipe fait tout pour me détruire et maintenant... maintenant je vais être en retard au boulot !

-Attends, Scott ! T'as entendu ? D'après toi, est-ce que je peux plaire à ces mecs là ? T'as pas répondu à ma question...

Il se retourna vers Leona et lui dit :

-Est-ce que je peux plaire à Danny, tu crois ?

-Ah non ! Non, non ! Tu me laisses en dehors de ça, tout de suite !

-D'accord, d'accord !

-Pourquoi ? Tu penses que si ça marches pas avec Lydia, tu pourras toujours te reconvertir en gay ?

-Ben, c'était l'idée, ouais...

-Aucune chance, répondit Leona brusquement.

-Merci de ta franchise... Qui fait mal... Mais au moins c'était franc, merci...

Leona lui tapota l'épaule et lui dit :

-Au fait, tu devais m'expliquer un truc...

-Euh ouais, mais faut que Scott soit là aussi, sinon, tu me croira jamais...

-D'accord. Bon ba, on se voit plus tard, alors ?

-Ouais, à plus tard.

Lorsque Leona sortit du bâtiment, elle se dirigea droit vers sa voiture et alla dans les bois. Elle ne savait pas où se trouvait exactement la maison de Derek, mais elle était au courant qu'elle se trouvait dans les bois. Lorsqu'elle arriva au début du sentier, elle descendit de sa voiture et continua à pied. Elle suivit le sentier jusqu'à voir sur sa gauche une maison toute en ruine.

-Woa..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle se rapprocha de la maison et regarda autour d'elle. Il semblait n'y avoir personne. Pourtant, elle savait que Derek habitait ici.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brusquement et le vit, les mains dans ses poches et son regard ténébreux posé sur elle.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu nous a raccompagné, Allison et moi, si tu n'es pas un ami de Scott.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Tu nous a dit que tu étais son ami, sauf que lui nous a dit exactement le contraire. Et il avait l'air plutôt paniqué, aussi... Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? Il n'aurait pas parut aussi paniqué si... je sais pas moi ! Si tu ne l'avais pas menacé ou fait faire quelque chose...

Derek parut déconcerté un moment.

-Sinon, à part ça : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Te demander pourquoi t'avais l'air si intéressé par ce qu'il est arrivé au couple qui m'a recueillit.

-Une attaque d'animal sauvage... C'est pas souvent que ça arrive, par ici...

-Ah bon ? Parce qu'un chauffeur de bus s'est fait agressé hier soir. Et Scott cherchait Allison comme si sa vie en dépendait ce matin. Il a crut qu'il avait tué ma sœur, alors qu'il l'a juste rêvé !

Derek parut soudain très intéressé à ce qu'elle avait à dire et lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais sur Scott ?

-À part qu'il se comporte très bizarrement, comme toi d'ailleurs, rien du tout. Pourquoi ? Tu sais quelque chose ?

Derek garda le silence.

-Oui, tu sais forcément quelque chose. Et je parie que tu sais même pourquoi il agit comme ça... Tu le forces à attaquer des gens, c'est ça ?

-Tu devrais pas être ici. Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles, dit-il d'un air froid et dur.

-Non, je ne m'en irai pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas dit ce que tu lui a fait ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est comme ça ?

-Va-t'en. Et ne viens plus ici.

Derek partit en direction de sa maison. Avant qu'il n'ai pu refermer la porte, Leona lui dit :

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu caches, mais crois-moi, je vais le découvrir !

Puis, elle retourna à sa voiture, ignorant le regard de Derek posé sur elle.

Le lendemain soir, Lydia et Leona était dans la chambre d'Allison pour aider celle-ci à trouver la tenue parfaite pour la soirée.

-Alors, montre-moi, dit Lydia.

Allison lui montra une première robe et Lydia dit :

-On oublie.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel. Allison lui montra une deuxième robe et la réaction de Lydia fut la même.

-Bon, là, je dois avouer que je suis d'accord avec elle. Ça va pas du tout, dit Leona.

-Oh, laisses-moi voir, dit Lydia en se dirigeant vers le placard d'Allison.

Elle prit les robes une a une et dit : « on oublie » pour chacune d'entre elles.

-Tu sais, Allison, je pensais que t'avais du style... Je commence à croire que je me suis trompé et que Leona en a plus que toi.

-Eh ! Mais j'ai du style !, dit-elle, vexée.

-Elle a du style, approuva Allison en riant.

Elle prit ensuite une robe noire a paillettes et la tendit à Allison.

-Ça.

Leona se leva et dit :

-Ouais, elle est super !

Elle échangea un sourire timide avec Lydia, pour une fois qu'elles étaient du même avis...

Chris entra dans la pièce en regardant sa veste, puis regarda les filles et réalisa qu'il n'avait même pas frappé à la porte.

-Oh, je suis désolé, j'aurais dû frapper.

-Salut, Mr Argent, fit Lydia en s'asseyant sur le lit d'Allison en mode top modèle.

Leona échangea un regard avec Allison, puis avec Chris.

-Est-ce que tu voulais quelque chose, papa ?

-Juste, je voulais vous dire de rester ici, ce soir.

-Pas de problème, fit Leona.

-Mais je sors avec mes amis, dit Allison.

Lydia et Leona sentirent l'orage venir.

-Non, pas quand un animal attaque la population, dit Chris.

-Papa, je te promets que ça...

-Désolé, c'est comme ça, c'est pas moi qui décide. Y a un couvre feu à 21h30, et c'est valable pour tout le monde. Allison ! C'est pas négociable.

Chris sortit de la pièce et Lydia prit la parole :

-Woa, une vraie petite fille à son papa !

Leona la regarda de travers, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle avait tout de même raison.

-Parfois, oui..., répondit Allison. Mais pas ce soir.

-Tu me plais quand t'es comme ça, sœurette !, lança Leona. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Pour réponse, Allison ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et sauta. Elle atterrit souplement sur ses pieds pendant que Lydia se demandait comment elle avait fait ça.

-Huit ans de gymnastique, dit Allison. Tu viens ?

-Je vais prendre les escaliers, répondit Lydia.

Leona ne put s'empêcher de rire et leur dit de bien s'amuser.

-Merci, à plus tard.

-Ouais, salut.

Derek était à la station d'essence et Chris et deux autres hommes s'étaient garés de chaque côté de la voiture du loup-garou. Derek les regardait, sur ses gardes. Chris lui sourit d'un air faussement aimable et commença à lui parler.

-Belle voiture ! Dommage qu'elle soit noire, c'est difficile de la garder propre. Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a besoin d'un petit nettoyage. Quand on a quelque chose d'aussi joli, on veut en prendre soin, c'est normal. Personnellement, je suis très protecteur, je fais attention à ce que j'aime. Je l'ai appris de ma famille. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça se perd de nos jours, vous ne croyez pas ?

Derek serra les poings. Il savait de quoi il voulait parler... De sa famille, surtout de ses filles... Allison et... Leona. C'était d'elle qu'il voulait parler. Chris regarda les poings de Derek, qui parvint à se maîtriser et à les desserrer.

-Vous pouvez y aller, dit Chris. Maintenant, vous verrez mieux à travers la pare brise. Un bon nettoyage, et tout est plus clair.

-Vous oubliez de vérifier l'huile, lança Derek.

-Vérifie son huile, lança-t-il à un de ses hommes.

Il se rapprocha de la vitre avant et la brisa.

-Ça à l'air bon, dit-il.

-Bonne route, soyez prudent, dit Chris d'un ton faussement amical. Et restez loin de ma fille... Leona.


	4. Chapitre 4, 48 heures

**Salut vous tous ! :D**

**Voici le chapitre 4 de The Werewolf Hunter ! :)**

**À partir de maintenant, Derek et Leona vont enfin commencer à se rapprocher. ;)**

**Je ne vous spoil rien cependant :D**

**Andrea : Merci pour ton review ! :D Effectivement, ça évolue petit à petit, mais il reste toujours Derek et elle reste une Argent, même si elle a été adoptée XD**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous 3**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 4 : Magic Bullet

Une semaine plus tard, Leona fut réveillée par un cri qu'on aurait entendu jusqu'à New York, tellement il était fort. Elle tomba de son lit et jura.

-Sérieux, Allison ?, maugréa-t-elle. Je te jure que si t'a hurlé parce que t'a plus rien à te mettre, je vais te tuer ! Aïe, mon dos... Ah ça fait mal, ça fait mal...

Elle se dirigea jusqu'au cri en se tenant le dos et lorsqu'elle aperçut sa tante Kate, elle cria elle aussi. Elle sauta dans les bras de sa tante qui ria en la voyant.

-Allison, je te jure que je vais te tuer !, dit-elle en riant.

-Je sais pas si je dois avoir peur de la menace elle-même ou du fait que tu le dises en rigolant..., hésita sa sœur.

-Alors comme ça, je vous vois pas pendant un an, et vous vous transformez toutes les deux en tops modèles ? Oh, ce que vous êtes belles, dit Kate en riant. Je vous déteste.

Leona ria à sa remarque et l'enlaça encore une fois.

-J'ose espérer que tous les mecs du lycée se bouscule au portillon !

-J'en ai un, oui, dit Allison.

-Un ? Tu devrais en avoir toute une ribambelle ! Et toi, Leona ?

-Je sais pas trop, je me suis fait des amis, c'est déjà ça !

-Woa, c'est super ! T'es devenue sociale ! Et point de vue mec, t'a quelqu'un ?

-Y en a un qui me plaît, mais il n'est pas au lycée... Il s'appelle Derek...

-Derek Hale ?, demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Ouais, c'est lui. Tu le connais ?

-On était au lycée ensemble...

-T'a besoin d'aide ?, demanda Allison en prenant un sac de Kate.

-Nan ! Pas celui là !, se précipita celle-ci.

Elle avait agrippé le poignet d'Allison et cela jeta un petit blanc dans la pièce.

-Et voilà ! T'es devenue une belle plante et moi je te remercie en te faisant une prise de kung-fu !, dit Kate en enlevant sa main du poignet d'Allison. Excuse-moi, chérie, des fois, je connais pas ma force...

-C'est pas grave, répondit Allison. Au fait, ça va ta voiture ?

-La voiture ?, demanda Leona.

-Euh... ouais ! Ma batterie était juste à plat.

Allison sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et demanda :

-La batterie ?

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec la voiture de Kate ?

-Et bien, hier soir je me suis réveillée et j'ai vu papa partir la chercher, et il m'a dit que sa voiture avait eu un problème. Je lui ai demandé quel genre de problème, et il m'a répondu que c'était un pneu crevé...

-Tu penses qu'ils mentent ?

-Ba je suis pas mécanicienne, mais je crois qu'il y a une différence entre la batterie et un pneu...

-Ouais, c'est pas faux..., répondit Leona, songeuse.

À la fin de leur journée de cours, Allison, Leona et Lydia avait une heure de perme, qu'elles passèrent dans le couloir à discuter.

-Scott viens chez toi, ce soir ?, demanda Lydia à Allison.

-Oui, on a prévu de réviser ensemble après les cours, répondit-elle.

-Les révisions, ça se termine toujours par autre chose, dit Lydia. C'est comme quand on prend un bain à deux : y a toujours une main qui traîne.

-Poétique, ironisa Leona. Et complètement sans intérêt.

-Et en terme plus clair ?, demanda Allison qui commençait à paniquer.

-En terme plus clair : il vaux mieux... sortir couverts, c'est tout.

En voyant l'air perdu d'Allison, Leona dit :

-Elle parle de capotes, là !

-Ah, mais on est sortis ensemble qu'une fois, t'es dingue !, sourit Allison.

-Faut te décoincer un peu !, dit Lydia.

-Personnellement, je préfère ma sœurette comme elle est ! Coincée et en mode Blanche-Neige !

-Si tu le dis, dit Lydia. Donnes-lui un avant goût.

-Et pas de pipe ! C'est juste dégoûtant, enchérit Leona.

-Je veux bien, mais... enfin... vous croyez pas que ça peux déraper ?

-Je rêve, dit Lydia. T'es vraiment accro, on dirait !

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et dit à l'amie de sa sœur :

-Plus que tu pourrais le croire...

-Ben, je sais pas, il est différent, tenta d'expliquer Allison. En arrivant ici, on s'était fixé des règles, avec Leona : pas de petits copains avant la fac à cause de tous ces déménagements, et puis, je l'ai rencontré, et il m'a plu... Un peu comme toi avec Derek !

-Non, ça c'est différent, tenta de se justifier Leona. Déjà, je le connais pas, et en plus, il est hyper bizarre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il est canon...

-Oh ! Elle s'est trouvé quelqu'un !, s'extasia Lydia. Et moi qui croyait que tu faisais fuir tous les mecs !

-Ouais, et ben, c'est le cas ! Maintenant, on arrête de parler de moi, s'il vous plaît.

-Ok, relaxe ! Et vos cerveaux sont plein de phénilytylamine.

-Quoi ?, dit Leona.

-Bon, alors, écoutes. Quand est-ce qu'il vient ?

-Juste après les cours, répondit Allison.

-D'accord, alors assure-toi de lui donner un avant goût. Et toi, tu fais quoi après ?

-Je vais réviser chez Stiles, il m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait pour la chimie et l'espagnol, répondit Leona. Tiens, d'ailleurs, le voilà, j'y vais, à plus tard !

-Salut !, lui répondirent les deux filles en chœur.

-Eh ! Stiles !

-Oh, salut, toi ! On y va ?

-Ouais, c'est partit.

Ils sortirent du lycée et se dirigèrent vers la Jeep de Stiles. Il démarra sa voiture et voulu sortir du parking, lorsque quelqu'un apparut tout à coup devant eux. Stiles s'arrêta brusquement et Leona reconnut Derek.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Nan, mais c'est dingue, il est partout ce mec ! J'hallucine.

-Il a pas l'air d'aller bien...

Une file de voiture était derrière eux, et des adolescents commençaient à regarder la scène. Scott apparut et se dirigea vers Derek. Stiles et Leona sortirent de la voiture et vinrent à leur rencontre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Scott à Derek.

-J'ai reçu une balle, répondit-il.

-Quoi ? Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda Leona, totalement perdue.

-Scott, j'ai oublié de te dire qu'elle m'avait harcelé pour que je lui explique ce que tu avais l'autre jour et j'ai accepté de tout lui dire.

-Mais t'es pas bien, non ?, dirent Scott et Derek en même temps.

Leona haussa les sourcils.

-Ça devrait cicatriser, dit Scott en se retournant vers Derek.

-Pourquoi ça devrait cicatriser ? Mais de quoi il parle ?

-Leona ?, dit Stiles. Je te promets que je vais tout t'expliquer mais d'abord, il faut qu'on sorte de ce parking de merde, ok ? Donc là, on va parler de trucs vraiment bizarre et tu vas pas forcément comprendre, mais je te promets que tu sauras bientôt tout. Juste... Arrêtes de parler et de paniquer, d'accord ?

Leona hocha la tête doucement.

-C'était pas le même genre de balle, dit Derek.

Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer et se tenait le bras.

-C'est une balle en argent ?, demanda Stiles.

-Nan, pauvre crétin, répondit Derek avec son regard glacial.

-Attendez. C'est pour ça qu'elle a dit qu'il te restait 48 heures.

-Qui ça ?, demanda Leona.

-La femme qui lui a tiré dessus.

Soudain, les yeux bleus de Derek devinrent brillant et Leona eut un mouvement de recul.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?, demanda Scott qui commençait à paniquer. Mais arrêtes !

-T'es marrant, toi ! Tu crois que je le fais exprès, peut être ?

-Derek, il faut que tu te lèves.

Derrière eux, la file de voiture était de plus en plus grande. Beaucoup de monde était maintenant rassemblé devant le bahut pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-On va le mettre dans ta voiture, dit Scott à Stiles.

Leona aida Derek à se mettre à côté de Stiles, puis s'installa elle-même à côté de Derek.

-Trouves-moi quel genre de balle ils ont utilisé, dit Derek à Scott.

-Ah ouais ? Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ?

-T'a copine, c'est aussi une Argent. D'ailleurs, toi aussi, t'en est une, dit-il en se tournant vers Leona.

-Pas vraiment en fait, et là, je suis complètement larguée!

Derek ignora sa remarque et continua de parler à Scott.

-T'a besoin de moi, Scott.

-Très bien, je ferai ce que je pourrais. Stiles, Leona, vous l'emmenez.

-Merci, hein, sympa ! Bonjour le cadeau, râla Stiles.

Il démarra sa voiture et sortit du parking.

-Bon, maintenant, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?, demanda une Leona qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Non !, dit Derek à Stiles. Tu lui dis rien, elle en sait beaucoup trop, et elle fait partie de leur clan ! Si elle gaffe à propos de moi ou de Scott, on est mort, pigé ?

-Ben je pense qu'elle est beaucoup trop impliquée, maintenant... Et je pense pas qu'elle veuille la mort de Scott... Tu veux la mort de Scott ?

-Bien sûr que non ! C'est mon pote ! Tout comme toi, Stiles.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Leona lui sourit et dit :

-Donc, maintenant, Derek : c'est soit tu me dis tout, soit je te castre, pigé ?

Stiles parut surpris qu'elle ose s'adresser à lui comme ça et sourit face à l'air ahuri de Derek. Leona avait l'air très sérieuse.

Stiles essaya d'appeler Scott, qui manifestement ne répondait pas.

-Il répond pas. Je lui envoie un message.

-Peut être qu'il est tout simplement plongé dans ses révisions avec ma sœur ?, demanda ironiquement Leona.

-Toi, tu sais quelque chose, dit Stiles.

-Ah non, rien du tout... Juste qu'elle voulait lui donner un « avant goût »...

-Ah mais c'est génial !, s'écria Stiles en levant son poing en l'air comme si c'était une grande victoire.

-Ce qui serait génial c'est que ton pote se bouge le cul et me trouve cette foutue balle !, dit Derek.

Stiles arrêta aussitôt de fêter la victoire et se concentra sur la route, pendant que Leona ricanait doucement. Le téléphone de Stiles vibra.

-Message de Scott : « J'ai besoin de plus de temps » !, maugréa Stiles.

-Ouais, ça m'étonnes pas trop, ricana Leona.

-Merci, Scott ! Si tu pouvais éviter de mettre du sang partout, ça m'arrangerait. On y est presque.

-Où tu m'emmènes ?, demanda Derek.

-Chez toi, évidemment.

-Quoi ? Nan, pas là-bas !

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Leona.

-Je suis pas en état de me défendre, répondit Derek, qui commençait à en avoir assez.

Stiles s'arrêta sur le côté et commença a parler :

-Il se passera quoi si on trouve pas ta balle de la mort qui tue ? Tu vas crever ?

-Pas tout de suite... J'ai peut être une solution...

-Non mais tu délires ou quoi ? Quelle solution ?, s'écria Stiles.

Derek souleva la manche de son t-shirt et Leona et Stiles purent voir le trou que la balle avait faite dans le bras de Derek.

-Ok... C'est bizarre..., commenta Leona. Mais ça va, ça a pas l'air si mal...

-Oh, bon sang, c'est vraiment dégueulasse, s'écria Stiles. Et c'est contagieux ? Je crois que tu ferais mieux de sortir. Leona, ouvre lui porte pour qu'il sorte...

-Démarre, ordonna Derek. Dépêches-toi.

-Attends, tu crois vraiment que dans l'état où t'es, t'es en position de me donner des ordres ? Tu sais quoi ? Si je voulais, je pourrais traîner ta carcasse de loup-garou hors de ma voiture, et te laisser crever tout seul comme un abruti.

-Bon, très bien. Si tu démarres pas, je t'égorges... avec mes dents, menaça Derek.

Stiles eut un moment de réflexion plutôt court, et démarra sa voiture. En d'autres circonstances, Leona aurait rit à gorge déployée, mais là, il y avait un mot qu'elle n'avait pas saisit : loup-garou.

-Stiles... Pourquoi t'a appelé Derek un « loup-garou » ?

-Parce que j'en suis un, répondit-il à la place de son ami.

Leona ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mec, t'es sérieux ? T'es en train de crever et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est un mensonge ? Pour info, les loups-garous n'existent pas.

Derek lui montra ses dents et ses griffes, et voyant l'air tétanisé de Leona, se détourna ensuite.

-Bon, d'accord. On va dire que je n'ai rien dit... Donc... Scott ?

-Oui, c'est aussi un loup-garou.

-Oh mon dieu... Et toi, Stiles ?

-Nan, moi je suis humain ! T'a famille chasse les loups-garous depuis des siècles, au fait. Je te dis ça parce que je crois que t'es pas vraiment au courant.

-Donc les armes que Chris vend...

-Elles servent aussi à tuer les gens de mon espèce, finit Derek.

-Et t'es devenu un loup-garou comment ?, demanda Leona.

-Génétiquement. Je descend d'une lignée de loups-garous. Scott, lui, a été mordu par un Alpha.

-Un Alpha ? C'est genre un... méga loup-garou ?

-C'est à peu près ça, répondit Stiles. C'est le chef de meute.

-Et on suppose qu'il a mordu Scott parce que justement, il a besoin d'une meute, continua Derek.

-Et vous savez qui est l'Alpha ?

-Non, c'est ce qu'on essaye de découvrir. J'étais en train de le poursuivre quand la pétasse de Chasseuse m'a tiré dessus...

-Donc, les Argent, la famille qui m'a recueillie, est une famille de Chasseurs de loups-garous ?

-C'est ça.

-Et... ils s'attendent à ce qu'Allison et moi on reprenne le flambeau ?

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Derek.

-Et Allison, elle est au courant pour Scott et toi ?

-Non. Et elle ne doit surtout pas l'être. Toi, t'es pas vraiment de leur famille alors ça va... Tu pourras toujours changer de camps si tu veux...

Leona haussa un sourcil.

-Et dire que mon seul soucis en venant ici, c'était comment j'allais réussir mes examens... Et maintenant voilà qu'un de mes amis est un loup-garou... Génial...

Stiles envoya un autre message à Scott disant que Derek n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Ça sert à rien, il répond pas !, dit Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?, demanda Derek.

-C'est quelle heure ?, demanda Leona à Stiles.

-Huit heure et demie, pourquoi ?

-C'est l'heure du repas. Connaissant Kate, elle a dû l'inviter à rester manger.

-Attends, quand tu dis Kate..., demanda Derek. Tu veux dire... Kate Argent ?

-Euh, oui. Ma tante, quoi. Elle m'a dit que vous vous connaissiez...

-Ouais... et crois-moi, c'était pas un cadeau du ciel...

-Vous ne vous entendiez pas ?, demanda Leona surprise. Pourtant, tout le monde adore Kate.

-C'était peut être avant qu'elle se serve de moi pour tuer quasiment tout les membres de ma famille dans un incendie, répliqua-t-il froidement.

Stiles et Leona se regardèrent et n'osèrent rien dire. Leona fit juste un sourire triste à Derek.

-Bon, je lui ai envoyé un autre message disant de m'appeler, dit Stiles pour briser le silence qui était devenu plutôt gênant.

-Je suis sûre que dès qu'il pourra se libérer, il t'appellera. Mais c'est vrai que quand on mange en famille chez nous... on mange longtemps...

-Ah c'est bon, c'est lui !, s'écria Stiles.

-Bah allez, décroche, crétin !, répondit Derek.

Stiles lui jeta un regard noir et dit à Scott :

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-_Désolé, je pouvais pas me libérer..._

_-_Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire de lui, moi ?, demanda Stiles.

-_Emmène le, je sais pas, n'importe où !_

-Oh, en plus, il commence à sentir...

-_Sentir quoi ?_

-Le cadavre !

Leona rigolait doucement pendant que Derek bombardait Stiles de regards noirs.

-_Je sais !_, s'écria Scott à l'autre bout du fil. _La clinique vétérinaire._

-Et si on croise ton patron ?

-_Pas à cette heure là. La clé est dans un carton près des bennes à ordures._

Stiles donna le téléphone à Derek et lui dit en même temps :

-Tu va jamais croire où il veut que je t'emmène...

-Alors ?, demanda faiblement Derek à Scott. T'a trouvé ?

-_Comment tu veux que je trouve la bonne balle ? Ils en ont des millions ! Cette baraque c'est... un hypermarché de l'armement !_

-Si tu trouves pas cette balle, je vais mourir, tu comprends ?

-_Finalement ce serait peut être pas une grosse perte._

-Ah oui, tu crois ça ? L'Alpha va t'appeler une seconde fois, mais là, il faudra que tu choisisses : tu tue avec lui, ou c'est lui qui te tue.

-C'est joyeux..., lança Leona. Au passage, Scott, je te laisserai pas crever.

-_Merci de ton soutien Leona... _

-Ta seule chance de survivre, reprit Derek, c'est que je reste en vie. Trouve la balle.

Derek raccrocha et redonna son téléphone à Stiles.

-Et ben, c'est pas gagné, dit celui-ci.

-Bon, on va à la clinique alors, dit Leona.

Stiles démarra sa voiture et ils roulèrent jusqu'au lieu de travail de Scott.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la clinique, le téléphone de Stiles sonna. Derek s'installa par terre en se tenant toujours le bras et Leona se tenait à côté de Stiles, qui lut un message de Scott.

-« Aconit napel bleu nordique », ça te dit quelque chose, Derek ?

-Forme rare d'aconit tue-loup. Dis lui de m'apporter la balle.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Leona.

-Parce que sinon, je suis mort.

-Je lui envoie un message, dit Leona.

-Tu lui envoie quoi ?, demanda Stiles.

-« Rappliques ici immédiatement ou sinon je te coupe les burnes », ça marche ça, tu crois ?

Derek sourit faiblement et dit :

-J'espère qu'il va faire comme tu dis.

-Au fait, j'ai déjà menacé Scott de le castrer, alors je suis pas sûr que ça soit efficace, dit Stiles.

Derek et Leona le regardèrent bizarrement et elle dit :

-Ce que tu dis n'est pas efficace.

-J'allais dire à peu près la même chose, dit Derek en essayant de se relever un peu.

-Attends, je vais t'aider, dit Leona en le soulevant légèrement.

-Merci, dit Derek d'une voix toujours faible.

-On l'emmène à l'intérieur, dit Stiles à Leona. Viens, aides-moi à le relever.

Ils prirent chacun un des bras de Derek et le soulevèrent. Stiles ouvrit la porte avec son pied et ils entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui servait à soigner les animaux. Derek enleva son t-shirt et Leona haussa les sourcils en rougissant légèrement.

Stiles regarda le bras de Derek. Les veines étaient noires.

-On dirait du poison, fit remarquer Leona.

-Très sincèrement, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une petite cure d'huiles essentielles, tu seras sur pieds en moins de deux !, fit Stiles.

Leona le tapa derrière la tête.

-Eh ! Ça fait mal !

-Je crois que son bras lui fait dix fois plus mal, alors ferme-là cinq secondes !

-L'infection va remonter jusqu'au cœur et je vais mourir...

-Et penser positif, c'est pas ton truc j'ai l'impression, fit Stiles.

-S'il ramène pas la balle à temps, y aura qu'une chose à faire : il faudra que l'un d'entre vous me coupe le bras.

Stiles et Leona le regardèrent d'un air ahuri.

-Non, Derek ! On ne va pas avoir besoin de te couper le bras parce que Scott va revenir à temps. Je vais essayer d'envoyer un message à Allison et...

-Non ! Pas à elle, t'entends ?, la coupa Derek.

-Calmes-toi, ok ? J'essaie de trouver une solution pour te garder en vie, et crois-moi, tu rends pas les choses faciles !

Derek posa la scie sur la table d'un coup brutal et regarda Leona dans les yeux. Elle ne lâchait pas son regard, ce que d'habitude n'importe quel autre humain aurait fait.

-Tu vas pas abandonner, toi, non ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Jamais, répondit-elle.

-Tant mieux. Parce que je pense que se sera toi qui devra me couper le bras si jamais Scott n'arrive pas à temps.

Derek tendit la scie à Stiles et s'attacha un ruban là où ses veines étaient restées normales.

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, merde..., fit Stiles. Leona, tu veux pas le faire, toi ? Ça pourrait m'éviter une vie entière de cauchemars, tu sais.

-Donnes-moi ça, poule mouillée, répondit Leona. Tu sais Derek, je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on attende encore un peu. On sait jamais, il pourrait arriver dans une minute et si il te retrouve avec le bras coupé... Et ben... j'ai pas forcément envie de dire à Scott que c'est moi qui te l'ai coupé.

-T'a peur de le faire, avoue le, lança Derek à la jeune fille.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est ridicule ! J'ai vu des choses bien pire quand j'étais dans la forêt, et j'avais six ans ! C'est juste que j'ai pas envie de faire subir ça à un ami potentiel, c'est tout !

-Et toi, Stiles ?, demanda Derek à celui-ci.

-Et si tu vides de ton sang ?, répondit Stiles.

-Ça cicatrisera normalement.

Stiles prit un air à la fois dégoûté et apeuré.

-Écoutes... Je crois pas que j'y arriverai...

-Pourquoi ?

-Et ben, parce que j'ai pas envie de t'entailler la chair, de scier l'os et parce que tu vas pisser le sang !

-Me dis pas que tu t'évanouis dès que tu vois du sang ?

-Non, mais ça pourrait peut être m'arriver à la vue d'un bras amputé !, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh, c'est dégueulasse, fit Leona. Mais dans quoi je me suis encore embarquée ?

-Bon comme tu voudras, dit Derek à Stiles. Soit tu me coupes le bras, soit c'est moi qui te coupe la tête !

-Je vais te dire : ça ne marches plus, les menaces, alors continues ton...

Derek le saisit à la nuque et mit la tête de Stiles sur la table.

-Ok ! ok...

-Oh, les mecs ? Vous fichez quoi là ? On se calme ! Derek, tu le lâches, et toi Stiles, arrêtes de faire ta bichette peureuse, OK ?

Derek lâcha Stiles qui lui lança un « merci ». Soudain, Derek fut encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Stiles. Ça va pas ?

Derek vomit une substance noir et immonde. Leona se précipita vers lui et lui tint le torse.

-Derek, ça va aller... ça va aller, ok ?

-Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette substance ?, lança Stiles.

-C'est mon corps qui essaie de cicatriser...

-Ba il se débrouille pas terrible, alors...

On aurait dit que Stiles était sur le point de vomir, lui aussi. Leona non plus n'avait pas l'air très enchantée du spectacle.

-Ouais... Je suis d'accord avec Stiles... C'est dégoûtant...

-C'est le moment, allez. L'un de vous deux doit me couper le bras...

-Pas moi, je me retire !, fit Stiles.

-Oh, tu fais chier !, dit Leona.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à trancher le bras de Derek, elle entendit :

-Stiles ? Leona ?

Elle lâcha aussitôt la scie et aperçut Scott qui les regardait d'un air ahuri.

-Oh Dieu merci, Scott, t'es là ! Oh, c'est génial ! Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de te voir !

-Mais vous êtes tous devenus dingues ? Qu'est- ce que vous voulez faire à Derek ?

-Pour info, c'est lui qui nous a supplié de couper son bras.

-T'a la balle ?, demanda Derek.

Il la sortit de sa poche et la donna à Derek qui la prit aussitôt.

-Tu va faire quoi, là ?, demanda Stiles.

-Là je vais... je vais..., tenta de dire Derek.

Il laissa tomber la balle qui s'engouffra dans la plaque d'égout, puis tomba dans les vapes.

-Et merde !, dit Leona en se ruant sur lui. Derek, tu m'entends ? Derek ?

Elle fut rejointe par Stiles tandis que Scott essayait de récupérer la balle.

-Derek ? Allez, réveilles-toi, s'il-te-plaît !, dit Stiles en lui tapotant la joue.

-Ça sert à rien, il faut le frapper plus fort, lança Leona.

-Scott, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

-Je sais pas moi ! La balle est trop loin, j'y arrive pas !

-Il veut pas se réveiller ! Il est en train de mourir...

-Non, il ne va pas mourir ! Frappes-le, Stiles, ordonna Leona.

-Quoi ? Mais il va me tuer, après !

-Il va pas te tuer, allez frappes-le ! C'est notre seule chance de le réveiller !

-S'il-te-plaît, Derek, ne me tues pas pour ça...

-Ça y est ! Je l'ai ! J'ai la balle !, s'écria Scott.

Stiles frappa Derek tellement fort qu'il se fit mal lui-même au poignet. Heureusement, son coup réveilla Derek qui fut relevé par Leona. Scott lui tendit la balle qu'il ouvrit avec ses dents et en fit sortir l'aconit qui était à l'intérieur. Puis, il alluma l'aconit avec son briquet, attendit que les flammes disparaissent, prit l'aconit et le mit sur sur sa blessure. La douleur fut tellement forte qu'il tomba et se roula à terre. Petit à petit, on voyait les veines qui étaient noires revenir à leur couleur normale et la blessure finit par cicatriser entièrement. Une fois que tout fut finit, Stiles s'écria :

-Alors je peux te dire, c'était énorme ! Trop la classe !

Leona laissa échapper un petit sourire de soulagement et aida Derek à se relever.

-Ça va aller ?, demanda Scott et Leona au même moment.

-Ouais, c'était une vraie partie de plaisir !

-T'a pas perdu ton sens de l'humour, j'en déduis que t'es en bonne santé !, fit Stiles.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et remercia Leona pour son aide.

-Bon. On t'a sauvé la vie, lui dit Scott. Ça veut dire qu'on a réglé nos comptes et que tu nous laisse tranquille ! Sinon, je te promets que je vais voir le père d'Allison et je vais tout lui raconter.

-Parce que tu leur fais confiance ?, lui demanda Derek. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils t'aideront ?

-Ben ouais, pourquoi pas ? Ils seront toujours plus gentils que toi !

Derek laissa échapper un petit rire et lui dit :

-Je peux te montrer à quel point ils sont gentils.

-Comment ça ?, demanda Scott.

-Tu vas me suivre. J'ai juste besoin de toi, pas des deux autres.

-Ah, merci. Sympa, dit Leona. C'est pas comme si nous aussi on avait aidé à te sauver la vie.

Derek les ignora et entraîna Scott.

-Bon... J'aiderai plus jamais ce type !, fit Stiles.

-Ouais, pareil... Tu crois que tu peux me couvrir ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai pas été présente au dîner et que j'ai pas pensé à prévenir ma famille, alors ils doivent se demander où je suis. Tu peux leur dire que j'ai passé le dîner chez toi parce que ton père me trouvait sympathique ?

-Pas de problème. Je te dépose ?

-Ouais, ce serait cool.

-Alors, on y va, fit Stiles.


	5. Chapitre 5, Le puma

**Hello ! 3**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter ! ;)**

**Donc voili voilou, je voulais que Leona soit au courant avant Allison pour les loups-garous, histoire de faire avancer sa relation avec Derek xD**

**Andrea : Ouais, c'est sûr mais au moins il l'a déjà remercié de l'avoir aidé à ne pas couper son bras x) et oui, il va se montrer plus sympathique, mais vu comme il fait confiance à personne, ça va être dur ;) aha ! XD **

**Bonne lecture**

**Bisous 3**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona,mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle ! ^^**

Chapitre 5 : The Tell

Allison et Leona se rendirent à l'école avec chacune leur voiture. Sur le chemin, Leona croisa Scott qui était venu avec son vélo. Elle arriva environ deux minutes avant Scott et l'attendit devant le lycée.

-Salut, toi !, lui lança-t-elle lorsqu'il apparut.

-Ça va ?

-Tranquille, ouais. Au fait, je suis au courant de tout, du coup...

-Je m'en doutais. T'en a parlé à personne, hein ?

-À personne je l'ai promis à Stiles et Derek. Donc je te le promets à toi aussi.

-Merci. T'aurais pas vu Allison ?

-Ouais, je l'ai vue entrer dans le lycée. Elle doit être au casiers si tu veux la voir. Je viens avec toi.

-Ça marche, lui dit-il en souriant.

Ils s'engagèrent côte à côte dans le couloir qui menait aux casiers. Celui que Scott avait cassé était toujours dans le même état.

-Au fait, demanda Leona, il était à qui ce casier ?

-À Jackson, répondit-il en souriant.

Leona rit à son tour et dit que c'était bien fait pour lui.

-Tiens, voilà Allison !

Ils s'avancèrent vers elle alors qu'elle tentait de remettre des ballons dans son casier et qu'elle essayait de ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle.

-C'est ton anniversaire ?, lui demanda Scott.

-Non, non... euh... non, enfin... oui. S'il-te-plaît, ne le dis à personne. Je sais pas comment Lydia l'a su.

Leona se tortilla les doigts, légèrement gênée.

-Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dis ?

-Je veux pas qu'on le sache, parce que... j'ai dix-sept ans...

-Non ! T'a dix-sept ans ?, demanda-t-il surpris.

-C'est ce genre de réaction que je veux éviter, dit Allison, déçue.

-Et d'ailleurs, j'ai le même âge qu'Alli'. La seule différence, c'est que j'en fais pas tout un plat.

-Ouais, y a pas de problème, dit Scott. Vous avez dû redoubler à cause de tous ces déménagements, c'est ça ?

Leona hocha la tête et se dit que finalement, Allison avait peut être vu juste : Scott était différent. Il faisait les bonnes suppositions quand il le fallait. Allison lui sourit et l'embrassa.

-Ce baiser, c'est pour quoi ?

-C'est simple : tu es la première chose que je rencontre qui fait la bonne supposition. En général, on nous dit : « Quoi ? C'était trop dur pour vous ? T'arrive pas à suivre ? » ou alors...

-« Est-ce que t'a eu un bébé ? », finit Leona en souriant ironiquement.

-Quoi ? On dit ça le jour de vos anniversaires ?

-Oui... Toute la journée..., maugréa Allison.

-Alors... Et si on s'en allait ?, proposa Scott. Juste toi et moi, Allison. Le prends pas mal, Leona...

-T'inquiètes ! De toute façon, il vaux mieux que je ne m'attire pas trop d'ennuis. Je resterai avec Stiles.

-Tu veux sécher les cours ?, demanda Allison, surprise.

-Ouais, toute la journée.

-Et vous me laissez hors de ça. Je ne suis au courant de rien, je ne sais rien, et salut je me casse ! Je n'ai jamais été là !, dit Leona en partant en se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle revint sur ses pas pour dire :

-Au fait, bonne journée ! C'est trop excitant ! Ma sœurette qui sèche les cours la première fois de sa vie ! Salut !

Elle partit trouver Stiles, qui était devant son casier en train de soupirer.

-Ben qu'est-ce que t'a ?, demanda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

-Lydia et Jackson ont été attaqués hier soir...

-Quoi ? T'étais là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Ba j'en sais rien, justement ! Et personne d'autre ne sais rien ! Je suppose qu'Allison non plus ?

-Non, sinon elle me l'aurais dit...

-Et Scott, il est où ?, demanda-t-il.

-Il sèche les cours avec Alli'... Et arrêtes de stresser, ça sert à rien !

-Ça c'est toi qui le dit !

-Bon viens, on va en chimie.

-Un petit rappel amical : la réunion des parents d'élèves est ce soir, commença le prof de chimie. Les élèves qui n'ont pas la moyenne doivent être présents. Je ne vous nommerai pas bien entendu que la déception et le dégoût que vous éprouvez pour vous mêmes est une punition largement suffisante.

-Ouais, compte là-dessus, murmura Leona à l'oreille de Stiles.

Celui-ci lui sourit et ils se tapèrent discrètement dans les mains pour se dire qu'ils se comprenaient.

-Quelqu'un a vu Scott McCall ?, demanda-t-il en se postant devant la table de Stiles et de Leona.

Leona fit un coup de coude à Stiles qui releva la tête vers le prof de chimie. Jackson entra dans la salle de classe. Il avait l'air vraiment malade il était pâle et avait les yeux rouge.

-Ok, commença Leona. Soit il est malade et a plus besoin d'être dans un lit que dans une salle de cours, soit il a prit des drogues.

-Tu crois ?, lui demanda Stiles.

-Ba je sais pas, je le connais pas si bien que ça... Ça a sans doute un rapport avec l'attaque d'hier soir...

-Prenez vos livres et commencez à lire le chapitre neuf, dit le prof. Mr. Stillinski ? Vous pouvez poser votre sur-ligneur entre chaque paragraphe. C'est un manuel de chimie, pas un livre de coloriage.

Stiles referma son sur-ligneur, puis se tourna vers Danny. Leona écoutait attentivement le dialogue qui s'ensuivit.

-Danny ?, dit Stiles. Je peux te poser une question ?

-Non, répondit simplement celui-ci.

-Ouais, je le fais quand même : est-ce que Lydia est venue en cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Je peux te poser une autre question ?

-La réponse est toujours : non.

-On sait ce qui lui est arrivé avec Jackson hier soir ?, demanda-t-il sans se préoccuper de l'avis de Danny.

-Il veut rien me dire, je sais pas.

-Mais c'est ton meilleur ami...

Danny ne répondit pas. Stiles regarda Leona et celle-ci haussa les épaules et accompagna son geste par un petit sourire triste.

-Une... une autre question.

-Quoi ?!, demanda Danny apparemment énervé.

-Est-ce que tu me trouves attirant ?

Leona haussa les sourcils et Danny dû se demander ce qui traversait Stiles par la tête car il ne répondit pas à sa question. Stiles, voulant se rapprocher du meilleur ami de Jackson, tomba de sa chaise et s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage de la pièce.

-Mr. Stillinski !, s'exclama le prof de chimie.

Lors de la pause, Leona sortit du lycée pour retourner à sa voiture chercher son portable qu'elle avait oublié et vit par la même occasion Derek qui sortait des vestiaires.

-Eh, salut Derek !, appela-t-elle.

Il se retourna et s'avança vers elle.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-elle poliment.

Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta d'observer sa voiture.

-J'aime bien ta bagnole.

-Ouais moi aussi. Si c'est une manière de me dire que tu vas pas bien, dis le tout simplement.

-Je vais bien, t'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement mais ne répondit rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lycée ?

-Je suis venu voir quelqu'un.

-Pas Scott apparemment.

-Non.

-Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

-Écoutes, t'es une Argent...

-Théoriquement, non, le coupa-t-elle.

-Peu importe, tu fais partie de leur clan !

-Je ne suis pas sensée savoir pour les Chasseurs et les loups-garous.

-Bref !, s'exclama-t-il. Je te fais pas confiance, c'est tout.

-Mais t'a confiance en qui, alors ?

-En moi-même. On apprend ça très vite quand ta famille entière meurt et que tu te fais traquer par une bande de Chasseurs !

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta d'ouvrir sa portière, prendre son portable, de refermer sa portière et la voiture à clé et de dire froidement à Derek :

-Bon, ba à plus tard alors.

Il la regarda s'en aller en direction du bahut. Elle fut rejointe par Stiles qui apparemment l'avait cherché partout.

-Euh ouais, j'ai croisé Derek à ma voiture et... il est déjà plus là...

-C'est un truc de loup, ça..., lui dit Stiles.

-Ouais. En ce moment, j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de choses sont des trucs de loups. Et ça me plaît pas.

Stiles haussa les épaules et entraîna Leona dans le lycée.

-Viens, on a cours d'histoire.

Après le cours d'histoire, Stiles essaya d'appeler encore une fois Scott, qui depuis le début de la journée ne répondait pas.

-_Quoi ?_, dit Scott à l'autre bout du fil.

-Ba enfin ! T'a pas vu tous les messages que je t'es envoyé ?

-_Ouais, il doit y en avoir neuf millions !_

-T'a idée de ce qu'il se passe ? Lydia a disparue, personne l'a vue, on dirait que Jackson a une bombe prête à lui péter au visage, et un autre type est mort, alors il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

-_Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

-Faut que tu agisses !, s'écria Stiles.

-_Ok, je vois ça plus tard._

-Non, Scott, raccroche pas ! Et merde, trop tard...

-Il a dit quoi ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba rien ! Il a dit qu'il verrait ça plus tard.

-Et ba on est pas sauvé...

Après un moment de réflexion, Stiles dit à Leona :

-Je sais ce qu'on va faire. On va aller rendre visite à Lydia !

-T'es pas sérieux là ? Lydia ? Elle va rien nous dire, et peut être même qu'elle n'a rien vu du tout !

-On verra bien. On y va tout de suite après les cours.

-D'accord ! Mais je continue de penser que c'est n'importe quoi... Surtout qu'elle nous aime pas.

Après les cours, Leona et Stiles prirent chacun leur voiture et allèrent séparément chez Lydia. Il se garèrent devant chez elle et descendirent de leurs voitures.

-Bon, et maintenant ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba, on frappe à la porte et on attend que quelqu'un nous permette d'entrer.

-Génial, fit Leona sarcastiquement.

Ce fut Madame Martin qui vint leur ouvrir.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Stiles et elle, c'est Leona. Nous sommes des amis de Lydia et nous aimerions lui rendre visite, si c'est possible...

-Oh, je vois. Oui bien sûr, entrez, leur répondit-elle en les laissant passer. Venez, je vais vous conduire dans la chambre de Lydia.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et Madame Martin ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Lydia.

-Chérie, y a un certain Stiles et une certaine Leona qui veulent te voir.

-C'est quoi ? Stilesleona ?, demanda Lydia.

Elle n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son état normal. Sa mère le confirma d'ailleurs.

-C'est parce qu'elle a dû prendre quelque chose pour se détendre. Vous pouvez entrer.

-Merci, dit Stiles.

Leona se contenta juste de sourire à la mère de Lydia, qui, contrairement à sa fille, n'avait pas l'air très hypocrite. Les deux amis s'installèrent sur le lit confortable de Lydia.

-Salut, commença Stiles.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda Lydia qui semblait avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

-Woa, quel accueil chaleureux. Je te signale que je suis là, moi aussi, Lydia, fit Leona.

-Ouais. Salut.

-On voulait s'assurer que t'allais bien...

-Faux : il voulait s'assurer. Moi je m'en fous, dit Leona en croisant ses bras.

-Pourquoi ?, demanda Lydia en ignorant la remarque de Leona.

-Parce que je me faisais du soucis pour toi. J'étais inquiet.

-Je me retiens de vomir..., dit Leona à voix basse.

-Comment tu sens ?

Lydia lui caressa soudainement le bras et se rapprocha de lui. Leona eut un mouvement de recul et rappela Stiles à l'ordre.

-Eh ! Stiles !

-Hmm ?, fit-il, complètement obnubilé par Lydia.

-Je suis... dans une forme d'enfer.

-Ouais, ça se voit..., maugréa Leona.

Stiles prit un médicament sur la table de chevet de Lydia.

-Oh merde... Je parie que tu peux pas dire : « j'ai vu 606 suisses léchant 606 saucisses » dix fois de suite.

Lydia le regarda avec un air de défi et essaya :

-J'ai vu six... j'ai vu...

Stiles reposa le médicament avec un regard de victoire tandis que Lydia semblait soudainement perturbée par quelque chose. Elle avait le regard dans le vide et essayait sans doute de se rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

-J'ai vu...

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as vu, Lydia ?, demanda gentiment Stiles en posant sa main sur celle de la rousse.

-Quelque chose...

-Quelque chose comme... un puma ?

-Un puma..., dit Lydia en hochant lentement la tête.

-T'es sûre d'avoir vu un puma ou tu crois l'avoir vu parce que c'est la police qui te l'a dit ?, demanda Leona.

-Un puma, oui...

Stiles voulu apparemment vérifier que Lydia était bien consciente de ce qu'elle disait et prit la girafe en peluche sur la table de chevet. Il l'a tendit devant Lydia.

-C'est quoi ça ?

-Un puma ?

-Laisse tomber, Stiles. Elle est sous médoc, elle pige rien, intervint Leona. Vaux mieux qu'on s'en aille, on tirera rien d'elle.

-Ouais, t'a raison, dit-il en reposant la peluche et en se levant. Bon ba, je vais y aller. Je te laisse retourner à ton truc du stress post-traumatique.

-Reste, dit Lydia en ouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Stiles n'en revenait pas ses oreilles.

-C'est à moi que tu parles ? Leona, tu voudrais pas attendre dehors, par hasard ?

-Ok, j'ai compris, je me barre ! Je t'attends devant son portail, on décidera de ce qu'on fait ensuite quand tu reviendras.

Elle descendit les escaliers et alla prévenir Madame Martin qu'elle s'en allait. Puis, elle remonta dans sa voiture et alluma la radio et écouta de la musique en attendant que Stiles revienne.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait l'air vraiment bouleversé. Leona descendit de sa voiture et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait et pourquoi il faisait une tête bizarre.

-Je sais pas, moi ! Tu l'a embrassé ? Il se passe quoi, là ?

-Elle a reçu un message vidéo. Et devine ce qu'il y avait dessus...

-Jackson tout nu ?

-Non... L'attaque d'hier soir. Viens voir ça.

Il lui montra la vidéo sur laquelle on pouvait voir un énorme loup avec des rouges sang sortir du magasin de vidéo.

-Woa !, s'exclama-t-elle. Alors c'est à ça que ressemble l'Alpha ?

-Ouais, c'est lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de cette vidéo ? Elle est quand même sur le portable de Lydia, il faudra bien qu'on lui ramène avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'il a disparu...

-Ouais, je sais. Je vais appeler Scott.

-Ok. Je fais quoi en attendant, moi ?

-Retournes chez toi, fais diversion, je sais pas moi !

-Je vais voir Derek, décida-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es malade ! On parle de Derek, là ! Du grand méchant loup-garou !

-De un : je pense pas que Derek soit si méchant que ça vu comme il essaye d'aider Scott. De deux : tu viens sérieusement de lui donner ce surnom ? « Grand méchant loup-garou » ? C'est pitoyable.

Il leva les bras aux ciel et dit :

-Merci encore de ta franchise !

-Mais de rien, c'est gratuit !, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Écoutes, il dit toujours qu'il ne veut pas nous faire confiance, alors la meilleure solution pour qu'il nous fasse confiance, c'est justement de lui parler de ce qu'on a découvert, tu crois pas ?

-Et en quoi Derek pourrait nous aider ?, demanda Stiles suspicieusement.

-C'est un loup-garou. Qui a de l'expérience. Il va bien falloir qu'il trouve quelque chose, non ?

En voyant le regard que Stiles lui lançait, elle ajouta :

-Bon, tu me fais confiance oui ou non ?

-À toi oui. C'est à l'autre que je fais pas confiance...

-Et ben t'essaieras de vivre avec ça. On se voit plus tard.

Et sur ce, elle monta dans sa voiture et se rendit chez Derek.

Elle laissa sa voiture sur le début du chemin qui mena à la maison de Derek et continua à pied, comme la première fois où elle était venue. Lorsqu'elle arriva chez Derek, elle vit une des armes de son père à terre.

-Oh merde. Merde, merde, merde ! Derek ? T'es là ?

Personne ne répondit. Elle commença à paniquer. Elle fit le tour de la maison mais ne trouva rien. Elle alla dans les bois et le chercha.

Elle le trouva enfin dans une clairière. Il était assis sur un tronc d'arbre et avait la tête entre ses mains.

-Derek ?

Il se retourna brusquement, comme s'il était sur le point d'attaquer, puis, en la voyant, rebaissa sa garde.

-Ah... C'est toi.

-Ouais. C'est juste moi... Dis, y aurait pas des Chasseurs qui seraient venu te rendre visite ?

Il haussa un sourcil et lui demanda comment elle le savait.

-Ils ont laissé une arme par terre. Je veux pas être indiscrète mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là torse nu ?

-C'est à cause de ta chère tante Kate !

-Ah, d'accord... Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

-Des renseignements sur l'Alpha... et me dire que ce n'est pas les Chasseurs qui ont tués ma sœur Laura...

-Et tu l'a cru ? Elle a dit la vérité ?

Derek hocha tristement la tête.

-C'est l'Alpha qui l'a tué, devina Leona.

Encore une fois, il hocha la tête. Un ange passa, et Leona reprit ses esprits et dit à Derek :

-On a découvert quelque chose nous aussi, avec Stiles.

Derek haussa les sourcils.

-Stiles ? Sérieusement ?

-Bon, écoutes, Derek. Apparemment, t'a besoin d'aide, ok ? Alors de l'aide, je veux bien t'en fournir mais arrêtes d'être... comme ça !

-Et je suis comment ?

-Chiant ! Sarcastique ! Toujours sur la défensive ! À faire confiance à personne ! Chiant, quoi ! Même moi je te fais confiance et je peux te dire que c'est pas vraiment facile !

Derek la regarda avec son habituel poker face.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert de si extraordinaire ?, demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Leona soupira et s'assit par terre à côté de Derek.

-On est allé voir Lydia avec Stiles. Vu comme elle s'est fait agressée avec Jackson hier soir et qu'elle n'est pas venue en cours, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait peut être en retirer plus d'elle que de Jackson... Quand on était chez elle, elle a reçu une vidéo... Une vidéo de l'agression.

-Là, ça devient intéressant, dit Derek. Y avait quoi sur cette vidéo ?

-L'Alpha. Juste sous sa forme de loup. Mais y avait l'Alpha.

-Et qui lui a envoyé cette vidéo ?

-On sait pas, c'était un inconnu.

-Merde. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait envoyer une vidéo de l'agression à Lydia ?

-C'est ça qu'on pige pas non plus, dit Leona. On pensait que c'était pour l'aider à se rappeler de quelque chose, vu comme elle a l'air complètement amnésique. Elle arrêtait pas de dire que c'était un puma...

Ils restèrent chacun plongés dans leur pensées jusqu'à ce que Derek retrouve ses esprits et dise :

-Merci pour l'info. Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller, maintenant.

-Ouais, bien sûr. Je donne un coup de main, et toi, tu me dis de partir. Pourquoi tu peux juste pas me faire confiance ? Je suis pas de leur famille !

-Ça ne change rien pour moi. Va retrouver tes amis.

Leona resta planté là, à le fixer.

-Quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

-T'es incroyable comme mec ! Mais d'accord, comme tu veux, restes seul si t'en a envie ! Passes ta vie à être seul !

Elle repartit en direction de sa voiture, en pestant contre Derek. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait comme il le faisait. Elle lui avait pourtant bien montré qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et ben non ! Monsieur refusait toujours !

Elle arriva à sa voiture, mis la musique à fond, mis le contact et retourna chez elle. Ses parents adoptifs étaient déjà partis à la réunion et elle monta dans sa chambre. Kate vint la voir et Leona fit tout son possible pour paraître comme d'habitude et ne pas la frapper en plein visage.

-Salut, toi, lui dit Kate. T'a passé une bonne journée ?

-C'était pas mal. J'ai rendu visite à Lydia, c'est l'amie d'Allison qui s'est fait agressée... Et ensuite j'étais chez Stiles, ça c'est un ami de Scott. On a bossé la chimie ensemble.

-C'est bien, alors.

-Ouais. En fait, cette ville est plutôt cool.

Kate lui sourit et lui demanda si elle voulait quelque chose à manger.

-Euh, non, c'est bon. J'ai déjà manger un morceau chez Stiles.

Kate sortit de la chambre et Leona alla dans sa réserve secrète et en sortit des barres de céréales. Elle s'allongea sur son lit tout en mangeant. Elle sortit son téléphone et envoya un message à Stiles, qui lui répondit presque immédiatement.

Voyant la réponse qu'il lui avait envoyé, elle l'appela.

-Comment ça t'a supprimé la vidéo ?

-_Ba oui, je l'ai supprimé ! C'est le téléphone de Lydia et je peux pas le garder éternellement ! Je partais lui rendre quand tu m'a appelée._

-Mais pourquoi t'en a pas fait une copie ?

-_Je pensais pas que c'était si important..._

-Ouais... T'a raison. Ça l'est pas, en fait... Désolée d'avoir pété un câble.

-_Pas grave. On se voit demain ?_

-Ouais, c'est ça. Bonne nuit.

-_Salut._

Leona raccrocha et se rallongea sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux et vit Derek dans les bois, en train de se prendre la tête dans ses mains et ayant l'air triste et désespéré.


	6. Chapitre 6, Pulsations

**Hello ! Me revoilà avec the new chapter ! ^^**

**Désolée de ne pas l'avoir posté plus tôt, ma meilleure amie est à la maison donc voilà... ^^**

**Donc dans celui-ci, pleins de scènes Derek/Leona xD (enfin!)**

**Andrea : Ouais, c'est Derek quoi ! ^^ Mias ça va tout changer à partir de ce chapitre ! Bon, je te cache pas qu'il ne vont pas encore s'embrasser tout de suite, mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas tarder ^^**

**Bonne lecture et bisous ! 3**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées et l'histoire entre Derek et elle^^**

Chapitre 6 : Heart Monitor

Lorsque Leona croisa Scott au lycée la semaine d'après, il semblait se répéter une sorte de mantra, et il se tortillait les doigts nerveusement.

-Eh, Scott !

Dès qu'il l'a vit, il s'en alla.

-Ok... Salut Lydia, ça va mieux ?

-Ouais, merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire aimable. Tu saurais pas ce qu'il a Scott ?

-Non, c'est ce que j'essaye de savoir. De toute façon on a histoire ensemble alors je vais pas tarder. Bon, à plus, alors !

-Ouais, salut !

Leona se rendit en cours d'histoire et vit Scott parler à Stiles, qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement content. Leona alla s'asseoir à côté de Stiles et se retourna vers eux avec un regard interrogateur.

-Il me parle plus, lui dit Scott.

-Et toi, pourquoi tu m'as évité, ce matin ?, demanda-t-elle un peu froidement.

-Je dois éviter Allison, Jackson et Lydia, et comme tu traînes souvent avec eux, je t'inclu dedans aussi, désolé...

-Et ben comme ça c'est réglé ! Je traîne avec vous deux, aujourd'hui, dit-elle avec un sourire. N'oublies pas que je suis au courant de tout maintenant. Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Je lui disait qu'il était débile de faire confiance à Derek, répondit Stiles.

-Attends... T'es allé voir Derek quand, Scott ?, demanda Leona.

-C'est lui qui est venu me voir, il a décidé de m'entraîner... Et l'Alpha est venu me voir aussi...

-Quoi ?, s'écrièrent Stiles et Leona en même temps.

Stiles essaya de se concentrer sur le cours, mais n'y arrivait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il jura entre ses dents et se retourna d'un bond vers Scott.

-Il a dit quoi, Derek ?

Scott et Leona se regardèrent et se sourirent.

-Je vous expliquerai après le cours, répondit Scott.

Lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours, les trois amis se précipitèrent dehors et commèrent leur discussion.

-Il veut que tu puises dans ton côté animal pour que ta rage s'exprime ?, résuma Stiles.

-Ouais.

-Si je peux me permettre, à chaque fois que tu le fais, ça se transforme en tentative de meurtre, et la victime c'est souvent moi, dit Stiles.

-Ouais, je sais. D'ailleurs Derek a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune garantie que ça marche...

-Alors, c'est quoi l'intérêt ?, s'écria Leona. Je te rappelle que tu ferais bien de rappeler à Derek qu'un Alpha tue des gens sans arrêt ! On n'a pas vraiment de temps à perdre !

-Il est au courant, et je crois qu'il essaye vraiment de m'aider, répondit Scott avec un petit sourire triste.

-Je pense plutôt qu'il essaye de s'aider lui-même, dit Stiles.

-Il faut que j'arrive à me contrôler...

-Et comment il compte s'y prendre ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba j'en sais rien ! Je pense pas qu'il le sache non plus...

-Et ben c'est génial, ça !, s'écria Leona.

-Quand est-ce que tu le vois ?, demanda Stiles à son meilleur ami.

-Il m'a dit d'essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce soir.

-Pourquoi ?

-On a rendez-vous à la fermeture de la clinique, répondit Scott.

-Ça veut dire que jusqu'à ce que t'ailles bosser, Leona et moi, on a le temps de s'y mettre.

Il fit un sourire complice à Leona qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

-Vous mettre à quoi ?, demanda Scott qui étais totalement perdu.

-À t'entraîner nous même, louveteau, répondit Leona avec un sourire.

Stiles et Leona partirent devant et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria.

-Bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris, j'évite moi aussi ma sœur et Lydia ?

-C'est ça !

-Ok, alors je mange avec vous, les gars.

Ils s'installèrent tous les trois à la seule table libre qui se trouvait près de celle d'Allison et de Lydia. Heureusement, elles semblaient ne pas les avoir remarqués. Scott essaya de se cacher avec un livre d'histoire, ce qui ne faisait qu'attirer encore plus l'attention sur lui.

-Tu sais qu'avec ton bouquin on te remarques encore plus ?, lui dit Stiles. Elle est en train de lire de toute façon.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé des idées ?, demanda Scott à ses amis.

Leona secoua la tête négativement et Stiles dit :

-Au moins une.

-Ça veut dire que tu m'en veux plus ?, demanda Scott prêt à sauter de joie.

-Non. Mais t'a foutu le bazar dans ma vie aussi, donc je suis bien obligé de remettre un peu d'ordre.

-Et au passage, moi je le soutiens, fit Leona avec un sourire ironique.

Elle fit un check à Stiles tout en regardant Scott avec un air très sérieux.

-En plus, je fait un bien meilleur Yoda que Derek.

-D'accord, t'es mon maître, dit Scott en essayant toujours de se cacher derrière le livre.

-Ton maître Yoda, rectifia Stiles.

-Si tu veux. Tu seras mon maître Yoda.

-Ton maître Yoda je serai, dit Stiles en imitant le fameux maître Yoda.

Il rigola ensuite tout seul devant l'air accablé de Leona et devant un Scott qui s'en fichait pas mal.

-Je l'ai dit à l'envers, fit remarquer Stiles.

-Oui, merci, Stiles, on avait entendu, répliqua Leona.

-Très bien ! Mon amitié, vous savez où vous pouvez vous la mettre ? Bon vent, mes gars !

Et sur ce, il reprit son livre d'histoire derrière lequel Scott se cachait et s'en alla. Leona le suivit directement. Elle vit sa sœur suivre Scott jusqu'au toilettes des mecs, puis partir. Dès qu'Allison eut disparu dans le couloir, elle se précipita vers les toilettes.

-Amènes-toi, dit-elle en prenant Scott par le bras et en le tirant hors de son refuge.

-Woa ! Doucement !

Elle le lâcha et les trois amis se rendirent sur le terrain d'entraînement. Leona alla s'installer dans les gradins pour observer les garçons. Stiles attacha les mains de Scott dans son dos, prit sa crosse et quelques balles.

-Souviens-toi ! Restes calme !, lui dit-il avant de lui lancer une balle en pleine figure.

-Aïe, ça a dû faire mal..., commenta Leona pour elle-même.

Stiles continua à balancer de plus en plus de balles sur Scott, qui s'efforçait de se contrôler. Mais tout à coup, il réussit à déchirer le scotch qui lui retenait les mains. Leona se précipita vers lui mais ne le toucha pas.

-Scott ? Scott ? Tu m'entends ? Calmes-toi, détends-toi.

-Scott ?

Celui-ci respirait bruyamment et avait l'air de vouloir tuer quelqu'un.

-T'es sûr que c'était une bonne idée, finalement ?, demanda Leona à Stiles.

-Je sais pas... Scott ? Ça va ?

Les battements de Scott ralentirent peu à peu et il se mit sur le côté, haletant.

-Scott ?, dit Stiles.

-T'allais te transformer ?, demanda Leona.

-C'est la colère, expliqua Scott en déglutissant. C'est sûr. Mais y a autre chose : j'ai senti que... plus la colère montait... plus je me sentais fort...

-C'est bien la colère, Derek avait raison, dit Stiles.

-Il faut que j'évite Allison.

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'avec elle tu te sens bien ?, demanda Leona sans comprendre.

-Nan. Parce qu'avec elle, je suis faible.

Ils aidèrent Scott à se relever et ils allèrent tous les trois dans les vestiaires. Lorsqu'un garçon de l'équipe de crosse vit Leona, il dit :

-Tu sais quand même que c'est le vestiaire des mecs ?

-T'inquiètes, c'est sûr que toi je te regarderais même pas parce que y a rien à voir !

Le garçon ne dit plus rien et retourna dans son coin, tandis que Leona suivit Scott et Stiles qui se dirigeaient vers leurs casiers.

-D'accord, t'évites Allison quelques jours. Après tout, c'est pas la mort, fit remarquer Stiles à son ami.

-Ouais, mais si je pouvais plus jamais la revoir ?, demanda Scott en déprimant.

-Exagères pas non plus, louveteau, lui dit Leona. Derek ne va pas éternellement t'interdire de la voir !

-Ouais et tu sais, la femme qui te rend faible, ça fait un peu discours de chevalier spartiate.

-Ouais, je crois que le terme exact c'est l'amour galant : c'est quand tu fais tout pour la dame aimée, ajouta Leona.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent bizarrement, et elle dit :

-Ben quoi ? J'ai appris ça en littérature !

-Ouais, bon, enfin bref, essaie plutôt de voir ça comme un entraînement, dit Stiles.

-Ouais... mais quand je vois la vie de Derek... Ce mec est seul au monde !

-C'est assez triste d'ailleurs..., dit Leona, songeuse.

-Je pourrais peut être jamais être avec elle..., se plaignit Scott.

-Au moins tu sera pas mort, c'est déjà pas mal, répliqua Stiles.

-C'est toi qui le dit...

-Tu finiras pas comme Derek ! On trouvera une solution !

-Peut être...

-Allez, venez, on y va, dit Stiles.

-Ça pue la mort ici, de toute façon, dit Scott.

-Ah ouais ? Dans le vestiaires des hommes ? Très pertinent comme remarque, fit Leona avec un sourire en coin.

-Non, ça sent vraiment la mort... Y a un truc qui pourrit, ici.

Ils sortirent du vestiaire et Leona se dirigea vers son casier pour récupérer son portable.

-Eh, Scott ! Attends !

Il se retourna et attendit Leona qui courait pour le rattraper.

-Tu saurais pas où je peux trouver Derek ?

-Chez lui...

-Non, je pense qu'il évite cet endroit depuis que ma tante Kate est passée lui dire... bonjour. Bref, à part chez lui, tu saurais pas où il est allé ?

-Peut être voir son oncle Peter.

-Il lui reste de la famille ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ouais, mais il est dans une sorte de mutisme... C'est bizarre. Il est peut être à l'hôpital pour lui rendre visite. J'ai l'impression qu'il le fait souvent en ce moment.

-Merci, Scott.

Leona partit immédiatement et prit le bus qui l'amena devant l'hôpital. Elle s'adressa à une femme brune à l'accueil, qui apparemment était la mère de Scott.

-Bonjour, je voudrais rendre visite à Peter Hale. Où est-ce que je peux le trouver ?

Madame McCall lui dit le numéro de la chambre et Leona s'y rendit.

Lorsqu'elle trouva la chambre de l'oncle de Derek, elle vit celui-ci en train de lui parler de l'Alpha. Elle se tint dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne sachant quoi faire pour le consoler. C'était vrai ce qu'avait dit Scott. Derek n'avait personne, il était seul au monde, et ça la rendait triste de savoir ça, elle-même étant passée par là.

-Quelqu'un a tué Laura. Ta nièce. Laura. C'est un Alpha qui a fait ça. Mais il n'a pas de meute. Ça veut dire qu'il est vulnérable. Je peux l'arrêter.

Leona s'approcha de Derek et hésita un moment, puis elle posa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna brusquement et elle lui dit :

-Continues à lui parler. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là... au cas où...

Pour une fois, Derek ne sembla pas vouloir lui dire de s'en aller et serra la main de Leona dans la sienne. Leona lui sourit tristement et s'assit sur le lit de Peter à côté de Derek. Et il continua à parler à son oncle.

-Mais il faut d'abord que je trouve l'Alpha. Si tu sais quelque chose, fais-moi un signe. Il est de la famille ? Un autre survivant de l'incendie ? J'ai besoin de ton aide, allez, fais un effort ! J'ai besoin que tu me fasses un signe, n'importe quoi ! Tu vas réagir oui ?

-Derek !, dit Leona en posant une main sur son torse. Arrêtes, ça ne sert à rien...

-Laissez-le tranquille !, fit une voix derrière eux.

C'était une femme rousse, qui apparemment était l'infirmière de Peter. Leona trouvait qu'elle avait l'air mal aimable et hautaine.

-Vous croyez que c'est en lui hurlant dessus que vous allez le sortir de six ans de mutisme ?

-Vous avez une meilleure solution ?, firent Derek et Leona en même temps.

Derek la regarda, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle réagisse comme lui.

-La patience. Vous verrez, il finira par réagir.

-Ouais, c'est sûr qu'après six ans, il a fait beaucoup de progrès, ironisa Leona avant de se tourner vers Derek et de lui dire un petit « désolée ».

-C'est pas grave, c'est la vérité, lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

-Laissez-lui un peu de temps, reprit l'infirmière.

-Le temps ? On n'a plus de temps, dit Derek en entraînant Leona hors de la pièce avec lui.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de Derek.

-T'es venue comment ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-En bus. Ce matin, c'est Allison qui m'a emmenée.

-T'étais pas sensée être en cours ?

-Sensée, dit Leona avec son habituel sourire en coin. J'avais juste pas envie de subir le cours d'économie du coach. Il est horrible, celui là...

Derek fit un sourire en coin lui aussi et prit un papier qui avait été mit sur son pare brise.

-C'est toi qui a mis ça là ?, lui demanda-t-il.

-Euh, non. C'est quoi ?

-Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

-Non, je viens avec toi.

Il la regarda avec un regard désapprobateur, puis finit par dire :

-Bon, d'accord. Viens.

Elle monta dans sa voiture et il mit le contact.

-Où on va ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

-Chez le véto.

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent sur le lieu de travail de Scott, il faisait déjà nuit. Derek poussa la porte et entra, en ignorant le panneau sur la porte qui disait : « fermé ». Deaton dû croire que c'était Scott qui arrivait, parce qu'il dit :

-Scott ? Tu es encore en retard. J'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude.

Il se retourna et perdit son sourire amical lorsqu'il vit Derek et Leona entrer dans la pièce.

-Bonjour, Mr. Deaton, salua poliment Leona.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-J'espère, répondit Derek. Vous avez trouvé un animal avec une spirale sur le flan.

-Pardon mais... quel animal ?

-Il y a trois mois, le daim, répondit Derek en sortant la feuille qui s'était retrouvée sur son pare brise.

Il la tendit à Deaton qui avait soudain l'air plus mal à l'aise que quelques instants plus tôt.

-Je me souviens, répondit-il, mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai trouvé. Je suis venu l'examiner et on m'a demandé si j'avais déjà vu des cas comme celui-ci.

-Quelle était votre réponse ?, demanda Derek qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Non, je n'en avais jamais vu.

Derek parut contrarié et Leona se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il se rapprocha dangereusement du vétérinaire et dit :

-Vous entendez ?

-Quoi ?, demanda Deaton en reculant et ayant l'air de plus en plus stressé.

-Ça. Votre pouls qui s'accélère.

-Pardon ?

-C'est signe que vous mentez, dit Derek.

Leona commençait à ne pas se sentir à l'aise, elle aussi.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas et continua de fixer le véto. Soudain, il l'empoigna par le col de la chemise et le fit basculer sur la table, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber Deaton dans les pommes.

-Mais t'es dingue ou quoi ?, s'écria Leona. On est pas des sauvages ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Aide-moi à l'attacher, répondit Derek sur un ton qu'il voulait calme.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sait qu'il ne veut pas nous dire ?

-Qui il protège... Ou peut être même qui il est.

Derek prit une chaise et installa Deaton dessus, prit du scotch et lui attacha les mains avec.

-Mais sérieux, mais t'es pas bien, toi ! Tu penses que Deaton c'est l'Alpha ?

-Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas ! Et calmes-toi, je sais ce que je fais.

-On dirait pas. Et je pense que c'est toi qui devrais te calmer...

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et elle soupira.

-Juste... Évites de le tuer, d'accord ?

Il ricana et dit :

-Ça ne dépendra que de lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Deaton eut l'air d'avoir la nausée. Leona s'approcha un peu plus de lui et lui demanda si ça allait. Il fut apparemment prit d'une certaine panique car il ne lui répondit pas et essaya de détacher ses mains. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Derek qui avait prit la main de Leona pour la pousser en arrière.

-Vous protégez quelqu'un, c'est ça ?, demanda Derek au pauvre Deaton qui venait tout juste de retrouver ses esprits.

-Écoutez. La clé de l'armoire à pharmacie est dans ma poche...

-Je ne veux pas de drogues, dit Derek sur un ton de mépris, dites-moi pourquoi vous mentez !

-Derek ! Ne le tues pas !

-Ferme-la !

-D'accord ! Je dis plus rien ! Occupes-toi de ta merde tout seul !, s'écria Leona.

Elle alla frapper dans une chaise tellement fort qu'elle se fit mal à la main, mais ne fit rien paraître face à Derek, qui menaçait toujours Deaton.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez... je...

Derek souleva la chaise du véto et le maintint en l'air.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-Je veux savoir qui tu es et pour qui tu travailles !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'écria soudainement la voix de Scott.

-Scott ? Scott ! Oh, Dieu merci, t'es là !, s'écria Leona.

-Va-t'en Scott ! Va-t'en !

Derek reposa brutalement la chaise sur laquelle Deaton était assis et le frappa.

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?, s'écrièrent Leona et Scott en même temps.

-Tant qu'il est éveillé, il s'empêche de cicatriser, il faut qu'il soit inconscient !, expliqua Derek à Scott.

-T'es complètement malade ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu veux savoir ce que c'est, cette spirale ? C'est notre signe pour exprimer la vengeance, il continuera à tuer tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut !

-Tu penses que c'est lui l'Alpha ?

-On va vite le savoir !, dit Derek en frappant encore une fois Deaton.

Juste avant que son poing n'atteigne la tête du vétérinaire, Scott l'arrêta. Il s'était transformé. Derek n'en revenait pas, et Leona non plus. Scott relâcha le bras de Derek et se remétamorphosa en humain, puis dit :

-Frappes-le encore une fois, et tu me verras vraiment en colère.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Derek faisait les cents pas dans la petite pièce et Leona aidait Scott à nettoyer l'entaille qu'avait Deaton sur la joue.

-Passes-moi un autre coton Leona, demanda Scott.

-Tiens, voilà, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Puis, elle se tourna vers Derek, et dit un peu plus brutalement :

-Tu voudrais pas arrêter de tourner en rond ? Ça me donne la migraine !

Il lui lança un regard noir « spécial Derek » et continua à faire les cents pas. Leona soupira bruyamment et demanda à Scott comment il allait.

-Il va bien, répondit celui-ci.

Soudain, Derek parut en avoir assez et marcha vers Scott et lui demanda :

-C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Donnes-moi... une petite heure, d'accord ?

-Et ensuite ?

-On se retrouve au lycée. Sur le parking.

Scott finit de nettoyer la blessure de Deaton pendant que Derek retourna dehors. Leona le suivit et s'arrêta à deux mètres derrière lui.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi t'a fais ça ?, lui demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Fais quoi ?

-Frapper Deaton. Ce n'est pas possible que ce soit lui.

-Il mentait, ok ? J'ai vérifié son pouls : il mentait !

-Et c'était une raison suffisante pour le frapper quasi à mort ?

Derek hésita une seconde, puis répondit :

-Ba oui !

Leona soupira et dit à voix basse :

-T'es irrécupérable, toi...

-Je te remercie, fit Derek froidement.

-Mais de rien, c'était gratuit.

Elle sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche et dit :

-T'a pas un briquet ? J'ai oublié le mien dans ma bagnole.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur, puis demanda ?

-Tu fumes ?

-Non, je tricotes ! Bien sûr que je fumes, sinon j'aurais pas un paquet dans la main !

Il lui lança son briquet et elle alluma une cigarette. Derek vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et soupira.

-Désolé, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour être un tel connard...

Elle rit un peu et dit :

-Je crois que chez toi, c'est inné !

Ce fut à son tour de rire.

-Si tu savais...

Ils se regardèrent et se sourirent. Derek regarda la cigarette de Leona avec intérêt et dit :

-Je peux tirer un coup ?

Elle le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda :

-Tu fumes, toi aussi ?

-Nan, je tricotes !, répondit-il avec un sourire sarcastique.

Leona éclata de rire à sa remarque.

-J'ai arrêté y a longtemps, reprit Derek, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir tirer de temps à autre.

Elle lui tendit sa clope et il tira.

-Tu te sens mieux ?, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête lentement en expirant la fumée. Il lui rendit sa cigarette et ne dit rien. Elle le regarda un moment, puis il dit :

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si j'étais un petit chiot blessé que tu voudrais guérir ?

-Parce que c'est le cas.

Il haussa les sourcils en tournant la tête vers elle.

-T'a vécu tellement de merdes dans ta vie que ça donne juste envie de te protéger. Même s'il faudrait vraiment que t'arrêtes de jouer au con, dit-elle en esquissant un petit sourire.

Il ne dit rien et détourna la tête. Leona finit sa clope, se releva et dit :

-On va voir ce que fait Scott ?

-Ouais, dit Derek en se relevant.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce où il faisait clairement plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur et Leona dit :

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

-Vous deux, vous allez prendre Deaton et l'amener au lycée. Moi, je vais chercher Stiles. On se retrouve là-bas.

-Ok, répondit Leona.

-Je le sens pas, ce plan, dit Derek avec un air blasé.

-Tu sens jamais rien, toi, dit Leona. Allez, viens.

Ils mirent Deaton à l'arrière de la voiture de Derek et Leona lui demanda s'il pouvait déjà la déposer chez elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il faut que je prévienne Chris et Victoria que je sors avec des amis.

Il haussa les sourcils et Leona leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ils vont s'inquiéter, sinon.

-D'accord, on y va.

Après être passée chez elle, Leona remonta dans la voiture de Derek qui se trouvait de rues plus loin. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risques inutiles en l'exposant aux Argent et c'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé de se garer plus loin.

-C'est bon ? C'est réglé ?, lui demanda-t-il lorsque Leona remonta dans sa voiture.

-Ouais, c'est bon. Mais ils sont chiants quand ils s'y mettent. Ils m'ont fait un interrogatoire complet et j'ai dû leur dire que j'allais réviser chez Lydia.

Il haussa les sourcils.

-Je crois que Lydia n'est pas vraiment le genre de fille avec qui tu traînerais volontairement, j'ai pas raison ?

Leona hocha désespérément la tête et dit :

-C'est pour ça que j'ai dû leur dire qu'en fin de compte, elle était très sympa et qu'elle était devenue comme une sœur pour moi. J'ai faillit vomir en disant ça...

Derek sourit et mit le contact.

-Bon, on a assez perdu de temps, on y va.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée, Scott et Stiles étaient déjà là.

-Super, je sens qu'on va se marrer, râla Derek avant de sortir de la voiture.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et sortit à son tour.

-Salut !, lança-t-elle aux deux autres.

-Où est mon patron ?, demanda Scott.

-À l'arrière, répondit Derek.

Scott et Stiles se rapprochèrent pour voir de plus près. Stiles fit une tête qui voulait dire :« j'ai l'air étonné, mais en fait je ne le suis pas » et dit :

-Ah ! Il est comme un coq en pâte !

-À qui le dis-tu..., maugréa Leona.

Scott et Stiles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du lycée, et Derek les appela.

-Eh ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-T'as dis que j'étais relié à l'Alpha ?, dit Scott. On va voir si c'est vrai...

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans le lycée tandis que Derek et Leona restèrent dehors, appuyés contre la Jeep de Stiles. Ils ne se parlèrent pas et attendirent que quelque chose se passe. Soudain, ils entendirent une espèce de bruit, qui se ressemblait à un petit chiot en train de se faire massacrer par une tronçonneuse.

-Oh non, dites-moi que je rêve..., fit Derek.

-Ça fait clairement pitié..., enchaîna Leona. Il essaie de faire quoi, là, au juste ?

-De signaler sa position à l'Alpha... en essayant d'imiter le hurlement d'un loup-garou...

-Ba c'est pas gagné...

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent un puissant, et très fort hurlement.

-Bon, c'était mieux..., maugréa Leona.

-Ouais, tellement mieux que ça va non seulement attirer l'Alpha, mais toute la ville ici ! Je vais les tuer !

Leona ricana discrètement face à la réaction de Derek.

-Au moins, on est quasiment sûr que ça va marcher.

Scott et Stiles sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, fiers d'eux et Derek les fit rapidement redescendre sur terre.

-Vous deux, je vais vous faire la peau ! Vous êtes pas bien ? Vous voulez attirer tout le pays dans le lycée, ou quoi ?

-Désolé, je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, s'excusa-t-il en riant.

-Ouais, enchérit Stiles. Et le mot est faible. C'était énorme, mon petit pote !

-La ferme !, dit Derek.

-Tu vas pas nous faire un caca-garou !, dit Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Leona eut un petit rire, mais son rire s'évanouit vite lorsque Scott remarqua que son patron n'était plus dans la voiture de Derek.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de lui ?, demanda Scott.

-Quoi ?

Tous virent la portière arrière ouverte, et Deaton n'était manifestement plus dedans.

-Je l'ai pas touché.

-Moi non plus, ajouta Leona en se rapprochant de Stiles et de Scott.

Soudain, Derek se souleva dans les airs et commença à cracher du sang. Tout se passa très rapidement. Elle vit que c'était l'Alpha qui avait planté ses griffes dans le dos de Derek et qui maintenant le balançait à plusieurs mètres.

-Oh non ! Derek !, hurla Leona.

Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais Stiles l'en empêcha en l'entraînant de force vers l'entrée du lycée.


	7. Chapitre 7, Une nuit au lycée

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai mis longtemps à l'écrire à cause du manque phénoménal de scènes Derek/Leona ^^ Mais je voulais absolument le poster avant la rentrée, car je risque de ne plus être beaucoup présente à partir de demain... Je rentre en Terminale L et je suis à l'internat de mon lycée, sans internet, et sans ordinateur... Donc dur dur d'avancer dans ces conditions là ^^. Mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les deux/trois semaines, je pourrais sans doute pas faire mieux, désolée...**

**Elodiestories : Merci pour ton review ^^. Moi aussi, j'aime beaucoup le rapprochement entre ces deux-là et je vais tout faire pour que ça aille un peu plus vite, parce qu'on a besoin de pep dans leur histoire ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle ^^**

**P.S. : Je l'ai corrigé, et je suis désolée s'il y a encore des fautes.**

Chapitre 7 : Night Scool

Stiles et Scott se chargèrent de fermer la porte, tandis que Leona était appuyée contre le mur, en sueur et en pleurs.

-Il peut pas être mort... Il peut pas être mort...

Les deux garçons ne s'occupèrent pas vraiment de l'état de Derek et cherchaient un moyen de bloquer la porte assez longtemps pour retenir l'Alpha qui était resté dehors.

-Ferme la porte à clé ! Dépêches-toi !, s'écria Scott.

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir une clé ?

-Faut chercher un truc !

-Quoi ?

-N'importe quoi !

Stiles regarda ensuite dehors pour voir si la voie était libre. Scott comprit ce qu'il avait en tête et essaya de le dissuader.

-Non, Stiles, non !

-Si, répondit simplement celui-ci.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. Scott la referma derrière lui. Leona se releva, toujours sous le choc et dit à Scott :

-Me dis pas que Stiles est mort, lui aussi...

-Non, il est juste sortit chercher quelque chose pour fermer la...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir d'expliquer la situation à Leona car l'Alpha avait repéré Stiles. Scott et Leona frappaient comme des fous contre la petite vitre pour dire à Stiles de revenir immédiatement. Ce qu'il fit, d'ailleurs. Il rentra et bloqua la porte avec l'outil qu'il avait utilisé plus tôt pour ouvrir la porte.

-Où il est passé ?, demanda Scott en chuchotant. Où il a put aller ?

Personne ne répondit à sa question et ils s'écartèrent un peu de la porte.

-Ça tiendra pas, dit Scott.

-Y a peu de chance, ajouta Stiles.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?, demanda Leona.

Ils regardèrent tous les trois le couloir sombre et lugubre qui s'offrait à eux.

-Ah non ! Non, non ! Je vais pas m'aventurer plus loin !, fit Leona.

-De toute façon, t'as pas le choix ! La porte tiendra pas et l'Alpha va venir te bouffer comme il a bouffé Derek !, dit Stiles.

En voyant la mine déconfite de Leona, il ajouta :

-Désolé... Je savais pas que tu l'aimais bien.

Leona haussa tristement les épaules et dit :

-De toute façon, ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance...

Soudain, ils entendirent les hurlements de l'Alpha et sans plus réfléchir, ils se précipitèrent dans une salle de classe. Stiles et Scott commencèrent à pousser le bureau contre la porte, mais Stiles dit :

-Non, attends ! La porte l'arrêtera pas ! Je sais, c'est ton patron !

-Quoi ?

-Deaton. L'Alpha. Ton patron !

-Non !

-Si. C'est un psychopathe ! Un loup-garou tueur !

-Impossible, s'entêta Scott.

-Oh, arrêtes ! Il disparaît et dix secondes plus tard ce truc surgit pour balancer Derek six mètres plus loin ? Drôle de coïncidence !

-Ça peut pas être lui !

-Il a tué Derek !

-Non, c'est pas possible, Derek est pas mort !

-Du sang a giclé de sa bouche ! Alors, franchement, je crois pas qu'on peut appeler ça une petite blessure ! Il est mort, et on est les prochains !

-D'accord, c'est bon ! T'a peut être raison ! Mais maintenant on fait quoi ?, demanda Scott paniqué.

-On file dans ma voiture, et on se tire d'ici. Et tu penses sérieusement à changer de boulot.

-Je suis d'accord avec Stiles à propos de ton boulot, intervint Leona.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les fenêtres, pour évaluer la distance. Scott essaya d'ouvrir une des fenêtres, mais Stiles lui dit :

-Elles ne s'ouvrent pas à cause de l'air conditionné.

-On va la casser.

-Ça va faire beaucoup de bruit, fit remarquer Leona.

-Alors, euh... On va courir très vite. Vraiment très vite...

-Eh, Stiles ! C'est quoi le problème avec le capot de ta voiture ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba y a pas de problème...

-Si, il est plié, ajouta Scott.

-Quoi ? Il est cabossé ?

-Non, il est vraiment plié...

-Oh, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, se demanda Stiles.

Au même moment, un objet fit exploser la fenêtre à côté d'eux. Leona poussa un petit hurlement tandis que Stiles la prit dans ses bras pour la protéger des éclats de verre. Ils se mirent à terre et virent que c'était la batterie de Stiles qui avait traversé la vitre.

-C'est ma batterie, dit Stiles en se relevant.

-Non, fit Scott en le faisant se rasseoir.

-Il faut qu'on bouge.

-Il peut très bien être dehors !

-Il est dehors, c'est sûr !, dit Leona en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

-Laissez-moi jeter un coup d'œil, chuchota Scott.

Il se releva lentement et regarda dehors pour voir si l'Alpha était toujours là.

-Tu vois quelque chose ?

-Non.

-On bouge maintenant ?

-On bouge, décida Scott.

Ils se levèrent tous les trois et sortirent de la salle de classe. Le couloir lugubre et silencieux leur donnait à tous la chair de poule.

-Par là, dit Scott.

-Non, non, non !, s'écria Stiles.

-Pourquoi pas par là ?, demanda Leona.

-Faut trouver un endroit où il n'y a pas de fenêtres.

-Chaque pièce dans ce foutu lycée à des fenêtres, Stiles, répliqua Leona.

-Alors là où il y en a le moins !

Ils réfléchirent tous les trois à une solution, et Scott s'écria :

-Dans le vestiaire !

-Ouais, on y va !, enchérit Stiles.

Ils coururent jusqu'aux vestiaires des garçons et Leona s'assit sur un banc, prenant sa tête entre ses mains et en essayant de se calmer.

-Appelles ton père, dit Scott à son meilleur ami.

-Pour lui dire quoi ?

-Mais, j'en sais rien ! N'importe quoi ! Qu'il y a un incendie, une fuite de gaz, ce que tu veux ! S'il voit le parking remplit de flics, il va flipper et il va se tirer.

-Et si c'est pas le cas ? Si jamais il se met à jouer Terminator et qu'il tue tous les flics, y compris mon père ?

-Ils ont des flingues !

-Derek a été touché par une balle spéciale anti-loup-garou et ça l'a tout juste ralentit, tu te rappelles ?

-Très bien, fit Scott.

-En tout cas, moi je reste pas là à attendre notre mort prochaine ! Il faut qu'on trouve une sortie et qu'on se barre d'ici, fit Leona en se relevant.

-Y a rien autour du lycée à moins de deux kilomètres à la ronde...

-Et la voiture de Derek ?, proposa Scott.

-Ouais, génial ! On va récupérer les clés sur son corps mort et on va courir à une vitesse phénoménale pour échapper à l'Alpha ! Très bon plan !, fit Leona sarcastiquement.

-Ba en fait, c'est plutôt un bon plan, dit Stiles. On sort, on récupère les clés sur son corps et on prend sa caisse.

-Et Derek !, ajouta Leona.

-Bien, si tu veux, d'accord, dit Stiles.

Ils s'avancèrent vers la sortie du vestiaire, et alors que Stiles voulut ouvrir la porte, Scott le retint par le bras.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Leona qui se trouvait juste derrière eux.

-J'ai entendu quelque chose...

-T'as entendu quoi ?

-Chut ! Taisez-vous !

Ils reculèrent à pas de loups et Stiles dû prendre peur car il s'enferma dans un casier. Scott la regarda et dit :

-Enfermes-toi là-dedans !

-Non ! Pas question ! Je suis claustrophobe, j'y arriverai pas !

Il l'a prit par les épaules et lui dit :

-Écoute, c'est pas pour longtemps, je te le promets. Enfermes-toi là-dedans, et dès que c'est fini, je viens te chercher. Essaies de penser à un endroit que tu aimes bien en fermant les yeux, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et s'enferma dans un autre casier, tandis que Scott fit de même.

Être dans un casier était déjà assez dur à supporter pour Leona, mais en plus être enfermée dans un casier alors qu'un Alpha venait de tuer Derek et les chassait à présent était encore plus terrifiant. Elle fit cependant de son mieux et essaya de penser qu'elle était de retour à Paris avec Allison, Chris et Victoria, qu'elle était à l'air libre et qu'elle ne savait pas encore que les loups-garous existaient. Elle essaya de maîtriser sa respiration, de rester calme, mais plus elle essayait, moins elle y arrivait. Et soudain, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit. Elle entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher des casiers, et elle mit la main sur sa bouche. Quelque chose ouvrit le casier où Scott était caché et celui-ci cria. Stiles sortit aussi et aida immédiatement Leona à se libérer du sien. Lorsqu'ils sortirent des casiers, les trois jeunes remarquèrent que ce n'était pas l'Alpha qui se tenait devant eux, mais le concierge, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air content de les voir à cette heure tardive au lycée. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air aussi surpris de les voir qu'eux de le voir lui.

-Ah !, hurlèrent-ils tous. Vous nous avez fait peur.

-Mais c'est vous qui m'avez fait peur, mais vous voulez me tuer ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Allez, sortez d'ici tout de suite !

-Écoutez-moi juste une seconde, essaya de le raisonner Stiles.

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Vous sortez tous les trois, maintenant !

Il les traîna dehors et leur cria dessus :

-Laissez-nous parler juste une seconde, s'il-vous...

-Fermez-là et foutez le camp !

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir de leur passer un savon, il fut tiré en arrière et la porte se referma. On entendit un hurlement terrifiant et le concierge essayait de se débattre. Du sang gicla et les trois amis n'en revenait pas : l'Alpha était là depuis le début mais ne les avait pas attaqués !

Scott voulu essayer de sortir le concierge des vestiaires, mais Stiles et Leona le tirèrent en arrière et lui dirent qu'il fallait partir.

Ils coururent vers une sortie et ils essayèrent de pousser la porte, que quelque chose bloquait.

-Pourquoi ça bloque ?, s'écria Stiles.

-C'est une benne !, répondit Scott.

-Il l'a poussée contre la porte...

-Pour nous bloquer ici, continua Leona.

Stiles et Leona essayèrent encore une fois de débloquer la porte, mais ça n'eut aucun effet.

-Arrêtez tous les deux !, dit Scott en les poussant en arrière.

Ils reprirent leur chemin et Stiles commençait à paniquer :

-Je vais pas mourir ici ! Je veux pas mourir au lycée !

-On va pas mourir !, s'écria Scott.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Il veut quoi ?

-Moi ! Derek dit qu'il est plus fort avec une meute...

-Ah génial ! Un loup-garou psychotique avec un esprit d'équipe : magnifique !, fit Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

Soudain, Scott s'arrêta et regarda dehors. Stiles et Leona l'imitèrent et virent eux aussi l'Alpha qui...

-Oh putain ! Il se dirige droit sur nous !, hurla Leona.

Les trois amis coururent et descendirent les escaliers en pleine panique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout d'un moment pour reprendre leur souffle et pour voir s'ils avaient réussit à semer l'Alpha. Scott jeta un coup d'œil et dès qu'il entendit des grognements, il se rabattit.

-Il s'est barré ?

-Je sais pas...

Il reprirent leur course et allèrent jusque dans la chaufferie.

-Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose.

-Quoi ?

-J'en sais rien. Le blesser, le tuer, lui foutre la trouille de sa vie, enfin n'importe quoi, mais il faut agir !

Ils se cognèrent contre une porte et Scott sembla avoir une idée. Ils regardèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce et Stiles prit ses clés et les balança dedans, ce qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'Alpha qui tomba dans le piège improvisé. Dès qu'il fut entré dans la petite pièce, ils refermèrent la porte et la bloquèrent avec un bureau qui traînait là. L'Alpha hurla, ce qui fichu la trouille à Leona qui laissa échapper un petit cri, avant de mettre la main sur son cœur pour en calmer les battements.

-Ouais... c'est bon, dit Scott avec un sourire naissant.

-Ça a marché, ajouta Stiles.

-C'est pas trop tôt, dit Leona.

Stiles était séparé des deux autres par le bureau qui bloquait la porte et voulu passer mais l'Alpha donna un coup sur la porte, et Stiles sursauta.

-Passe de ce côté, lui dit Scott.

-Allez, amènes-toi !, enchérit Leona en lui tendant la main.

Finalement, ce fut Scott qui passa et Leona passa juste après lui, en essayant de ne pas regarder l'Alpha qui se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Stiles s'approcha du bureau et donc de la porte, et Scott le retint par le bras en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

-Je voudrais juste le voir, justifia Stiles.

-Mais t'es cinglé ?

-Il est coincé là-dedans, c'est bon ! Il va pas sortir !

Stiles se rapprocha encore et Leona prit soudainement la main de Scott dans la sienne et avait un air terrifié.

-Stiles, si il sort et qui te bouffe, et qu'il nous bouffe nous, je te jure que je tue juste après !, s'écria Leona.

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque et monta sur la table. Il approcha sa lampe de poche de la petite fenêtre qui se trouvait sur la porte et dit :

-Ouais, ça y est, on t'as eu !

-La ferme !, dit Scott.

-Non, j'ai pas peur de cette chose.

Et comme pour prouver le contraire, « la chose » grogna en s'approchant de la porte et Stiles tomba du bureau tellement il eu peur.

-J'ai pas peur de toi ! Parce que toi t'es bloqué là-dedans et nous on est dehors !

-Ouais, c'est tellement évident !, dit Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

-T'iras nulle part, c'est terminé !

L'Alpha essayait sans doute de sortir de la pièce car ils entendirent des bruits de métal, puis, plus rien. Ils eurent tous le réflexe de regarder au-dessus d'eux. Quelque chose était effectivement au-dessus d'eux et c'était lourd, car le plafond commençait à s'écrouler. Ils n'attendirent pas que l'Alpha leur surgisse dessus et se mirent à courir.

-Bravo, Stiles, bravo !, ironisa Leona en courant pour sa vie à côté de ses amis.

Plus loin, lorsqu'ils furent sûrs qu'ils avaient semé l'Alpha, ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et Scott dit :

-Attendez ! Vous entendez ?

-On entend quoi ?, demanda Stiles.

-On dirait une sonnerie de téléphone, répondit Scott.

-Ah oui, le truc de loup, dit Leona pour elle-même.

-Et je connais cette sonnerie ! C'est celle d'Allison !

-Quoi ? Pourquoi Alli' est ici ?

-J'en sais rien, moi ! Stiles, prête moi ton téléphone, s'il-te-plaît.

Stiles le lui tendit et Scott composa le numéro d'Allison.

-Tu sais, dit Leona à Stiles, ça me fait un peu flipper qu'il connaisse par cœur le numéro de ma sœur...

Stiles haussa les épaules et se dit que lui, il connaissait le numéro de Lydia par cœur...

-_Oui, Stiles ?_

-Non, c'est moi. T'es où ?

_-Je suis au lycée et je te cherche. Pourquoi t'es pas venu chez moi ?_

-T'es où, en ce moment ?

_-Au rez-de-chaussée. _

-T'es où exactement ?

_-Je suis devant les piscines._

-Va dans le hall. Tout de suite.

_-D'accord, j'arrive._

Ils se remirent en route et arrivèrent dans le hall en même temps qu'Allison.

-Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Eh oh ! L'agresses pas !, dit Leona en se postant près de sa sœur.

-Oui, et c'est toi qui m'a demandé de venir !

-Je t'ai demandé de venir ici ?

Allison montra un message que tout le monde lut.

-« Rejoins-moi à l'école, c'est urgent. Scott », lut Leona à haute voix.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'as pas envoyé ce message ?

-Parce que je l'ai pas fait.

-T'es venue en voiture ?, interrompit Stiles.

-Dans celle de Jackson, répondit-elle.

-Jackson est là aussi ?, s'écria Leona.

-Et Lydia ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? Qui a envoyé ce message ?, demanda-t-elle alors que son portable sonnait.

Elle répondit à Lydia et lui demanda où ils étaient. La porte du hall s'ouvrit et Lydia et Jackson apparurent.

-Enfin, dit Lydia. On se casse maintenant ?

Soudain, ils entendirent du bruit venant d'en haut, et ils regardèrent au-dessus d'eux.

-Oh non, pas encore, dit Leona, terrifiée.

Le bruit s'accentuait de plus en plus.

-Courrez !, hurla Scott.

Il prit Allison par le bras tandis que Stiles fit la même chose avec Leona. Ils coururent tous en direction des escaliers et les grimpèrent deux à deux, pendant que l'Alpha avait réussi encore une fois à faire s'écrouler le plafond et les poursuivait. Ils coururent à travers le grand couloir sombre et arrivèrent dans une grande salle de classe. Leona, Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson bougèrent tous les meubles de la pièces pour les mettre contre la porte. Ils paniquaient tellement qu'il était impossible pour Stiles de les arrêter.

-Eh oh !, hurla-t-il.

Ils se retournèrent tous vers lui en se demandant pourquoi il criait aussi fort.

-Génial, c'est du beau travail, dit-il sarcastiquement. Félicitations à tous, c'est super ! Et maintenant, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on va faire avec ces six mètres de fenêtres ?

Ils le regardèrent tous d'un air à la fois désespéré et ahuri.

-Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Parce que je suis morte de trouille et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir pourquoi !, explosa Allison en se tournant vers Leona.

Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour ignorer son regard et pour ne pas tout lui révéler sur le champs. Elle avait le droit de savoir, se disait Leona. Et en plus, elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché, elles se confiaient tous leurs secrets... Et Allison devait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas car depuis que Leona était au courant de la situation de Scott et Derek, elle s'était éloignée de sa famille adoptive toute entière...

-Scott ! Leona !, supplia sa sœur.

Scott alla s'appuyer contre une chaise et Leona passa une main sur son front en fermant les yeux un moment.

-Alors ?, demanda Allison.

Elle, Jackson et Lydia se trouvait d'un côté de la pièce tandis que Scott, Stiles et Leona était de l'autre. Ça avait l'air d'une confrontation. Stiles et Leona regardèrent Scott, en espérant qu'il trouve une idée pour expliquer tout ça.

-Quelqu'un a tué le concierge, se lança Stiles.

-Quoi ?, s'écria Lydia, sous le choc.

-Ouais, le concierge est mort, enchérit Leona.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ? C'est pas vrai ?, demanda Allison en se tournant vers Scott, toujours appuyé contre la chaise.

-Quoi ? Mais qui l'a tué ?, demanda Jackson.

-Non, non, non ! Toute cette histoire devait être terminée, ils ont tué le puma, dit Lydia, comme si elle était dans une sorte de transe.

-T'as pas compris ? C'était pas le puma !, s'écria Jackson.

-Qui c'était ?, demanda Allison. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

À voir Scott, on aurait dit qu'il était devenu une bombe à retardement. Il était tellement mit sous pression qu'il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, où alors, il réfléchissait à toute vitesse mais ne trouvait aucune solution...

-Il se passe quoi ?, insista Allison. Scott !

-J'en sais rien ! Tout ce que je peux dire... c'est que si on sort pas d'ici, il va nous tuer.

-Nous tuer ? Il va nous tuer ?, s'écria Lydia.

-Qui ?, demanda Allison. Qui « il » ?

Cette fois-ci, elle se retourna vers Stiles et Leona. Stiles, lui, avait les mains dans ses poches et pour une fois, il ne paraissait avoir aucune idée. Leona, quant à elle, n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle était sur le point de craquer et d'avouer toute la vérité à sa sœur et Stiles posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

-C'est qui ?, cria Allison, tellement elle n'en pouvait plus.

-C'est Derek, dit soudain Scott. Derek Hale.

« Mais... mais... Mais je vais le tuer ! », pensa Leona en lui jetant un regard assassin et en serrant les poings. Stiles prit Leona dans ses bras pour éviter qu'elle ne se précipite sur Scott et l'étrangle, puis ensuite l'égorges avec ses dents.

-Attends, dit Jackson. Derek a tué le concierge ?

-Tu es sûr ?, demanda Allison en se rapprochant de sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras à son tour.

-Je l'ai vu, dit Scott.

-Et le puma ?, s'écria Lydia.

-Non, c'est Derek qui les a tué.

-Il les a tous tué ?

-Oui et en commençant par sa sœur.

Leona n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi il faisait accuser Derek alors qu'il s'était fait bouffer par l'Alpha ?

-Et le chauffeur du bus ?

-Et le type du vidéo club, c'est lui depuis le début !, dit Scott.

Leona se détacha d'Allison et se retint pour ne pas étriper Scott, là, sur le champs.

-Il est ici, avec nous, dit Scott.

Les trois autres étaient en état de choc.

-Si on sort pas d'ici très vite, il va nous tuer, nous aussi, dit Scott en se retournant enfin vers eux.

Jackson se tourna vers Stiles et lui dit :

-Appelle les flics.

-Non, répondit-il simplement.

-Quoi ? Mais... mais comment ça : « non » ?

-C'est non ! Tu veux que je le dise en Espagnol ? No ! Écoute, Derek a déjà tué trois personnes et on sait pas s'il est armé.

-Ton père est armé, c'est le shérif ! Il aura tout les flics du coin avec lui !

-Je vais l'appeler, moi !, s'écria Lydia en se penchant sur son téléphone.

-Non, Lydia, fait pas ça ! Attends !

-Laisse là !, fit Jackson sur un ton glacial.

Scott alla vers Stiles et Leona.

-On est dans le lycée de Beacon Hills, dit Lydia au téléphone. On est enfermé, il faudrait que vous... Mais...

Apparemment, quelque chose de bizarre c'était produit car Lydia raccrocha.

-Elle m'a raccroché au nez..., expliqua-t-elle.

-La police a raccroché ?, demandèrent Allison et Leona en même temps.

-Elle a dit qu'on les avait prévenus, que quelqu'un les avait appelé pour une effraction au lycée et que ce serait un canular... Si je rappelle ils vont me localiser et ils m'arrêteront...

-Très bien ! Alors, rappelles-les !, explosa Allison.

-Non, ils vont pas tracer ton appel, intervint Stiles.

Tout le monde le regarda bizarrement.

-Ils enverront une voiture chez toi avant de venir ici.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai !, s'exclama Allison en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche. C'est quoi ce cauchemars ? Pourquoi Derek veut nous tuer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il tue des gens ? Il veut quoi ?!

Tout le monde soupira. Leona jeta un regard assassin à Scott et à Stiles, pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû accuser Derek. Scott lui fit un regard qui signifiait : « Ben je devais bien trouver quelque chose ! » et Stiles lui fit seulement un petit sourire triste. Ensuite, tout le monde se tourna vers Scott et attendirent qu'il dise quelque chose ou qu'il trouve une solution.

-Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?

-Parce que t'es trop beau-gosse et que t'as la science infuse, on t'envie c'est tout !, lança Leona sarcastiquement et toujours avec son regard noir.

-Leona, pas de sarcasme maintenant, s'il-te-plaît, dit Allison.

Elle hocha la tête avec mécontentement.

-C'est lui qui a envoyé le message à Allison ?, demanda Lydia.

-Nan ! Enfin..., s'embrouilla Scott.

Il regarda Stiles et Leona et les supplia du regard de l'aider. Leona répondit par un hochement négatif de la tête et Stiles avait l'air aussi paumé que Scott.

-J'en sais rien...

-C'est lui qui a prévenu la police ?

-J'en sais rien !, explosa Scott.

-Ok, et si on se calmait un peu ?, dit Stiles en emmenant Scott un peu plus loin.

Leona les suivit et lançait toujours des regards noirs autour d'elle.

-Bon, d'abord : bravo, c'était bien joué d'avoir accusé Derek.

-Je savais pas quoi répondre, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose ! Et s'il est mort, on s'en fout, c'est pas grave ! Sauf s'il l'est pas...

Leona se retint de le frapper et serra ses poings tellement fort qu'elle se fit saigner la main.

-Désolé, Leona, murmura Scott.

-Je te promets que si on en sort vivants, je te tue, Scott McCall !, chuchota-t-elle.

-T'as vu comment je lui ai parlé ? J'étais nul !

-Elle s'en remettra, putain !, fit Leona en explosant. On a un plus gros problème, là !

-Ouais, approuva Stiles. Y a plus important : comment on va sortir d'ici en vie ?

-Mais on est encore en vie ! Il aurait pu nous tuer ! C'est comme s'il voulait nous coincer.

-Alors, quoi ? Il veut nous manger tous ensemble ?, demanda Stiles.

-Derek a dit qu'il voulait se venger.

-Se venger de qui ?, demanda Leona.

-La famille d'Allison ?

-C'est peut être pour ça qu'elle a reçu ce message ?

-Ok, mais si elle, elle a reçu un texto, pourquoi moi j'ai rien eu ?, demanda Leona.

-De un : t'étais déjà avec nous, de deux : tu fais pas vraiment partie de leur famille, alors ça compte pas...

-Et tu crois que l'Alpha fait une différence ?, s'écria-t-elle en chuchotant. Il a faillit me bouffer, moi aussi !

-Et quelqu'un a bien dû l'envoyer, ce texto !

-Bon, ok, les têtes de nœuds !, s'écria Jackson. Nouveau plan : Stiles appelle son boulet de père pour qu'il envoie quelqu'un qui saura se servir d'une arme ! On est d'accord ?

Ils se regardèrent tous et Scott dit à Stiles :

-Il a raison ! Dis-lui la vérité s'il le faut mais appelles-le !

-Je regarderais pas mon père se faire dévorer vivant, dit Stiles avec un regard d'excuse.

Jackson se précipita sur lui et dit :

-Ok, donnes-moi ce téléphone.

Il agrippa Stiles par l'épaule, et celui-ci se retourna pour lui mettre un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Allison se précipita sur lui en lui demandant si ça allait pendant que Scott et Leona retinrent Stiles.

-Bon, Stiles, lui dit Leona, c'est pas que je trouve qu'il l'a pas mérité, parce qu'il l'a mérité. Mais sérieux ? Se battre maintenant alors qu'on risque de crever ? C'est pas une bonne idée ! Alors maintenant tu ranges tes poings, et tu te ressaisis, pigé ?

Stiles hocha la tête et Leona le lâcha. Il prit ensuite son téléphone et composa un numéro qu'il appela, tout en jetant des regards noir à Jackson.

-Papa, c'est moi. Et c'est ta messagerie... Rappelles-moi très vite, tout de suite, genre maintenant.

Ils entendirent un grand bruit qui venait de la porte qui menait à la salle où ils étaient enfermés. Ils sursautèrent tous et relevèrent Jackson qui était encore à terre. Leona releva Allison et ils se rapprochèrent tous les uns des autres, tandis que l'Alpha essayait d'ouvrir la porte.

-On est au lycée papa, au lycée !, dit Stiles.

Il raccrocha ensuite. Tous affichaient un air terrifié et Lydia commença à pleurer dans les bras de Jackson.

-Oh putain, si en plus elle chiale, on est pas sortit de l'auberge, dit Leona à Scott.

-La cuisine, la porte de la cuisine, maintenant !, dit Stiles.

-Oui mais on pourra juste monter !, protesta Scott.

-Ce sera toujours mieux qu'ici !, répondit son meilleur ami.

Lorsqu'ils virent que la porte commençait à céder, ils se précipitèrent tous les uns à la suite des autres vers les escaliers. Ils les montèrent et coururent dans un couloir encore plus sombre que le précédent. Lydia ouvrit la porte du laboratoire de chimie et ils s'enfermèrent dedans. Ils attendirent, en silence, un signe que l'Alpha était partit. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres et tentèrent de calmer leurs respirations. Leur tension se fit plus forte lorsqu'une ombre passa juste devant la porte du labo, lentement, comme si elle cherchait à percevoir le pouls des jeunes gens. Dès que l'ombre fut passée, Scott se tourna vers Jackson et lui demanda :

-On peut tenir à combien dans ta voiture ?

-A six en se serrant bien, répondit-il.

-A six ? Tu rêves ! Je tenais même pas toute seule à l'arrière !, dit Allison.

-Laissez tomber, on pourra pas sortir sans qu'il nous voie, intervint Stiles.

-Et ça, c'est quoi ?, demanda Scott en s'approchant d'une porte. Ça mène au toit. Une fois là-haut on peut prendre l'escalier de secours jusqu'au parking.

-Elle est verrouillée, Sherlock, fit sarcastiquement Leona.

Scott soupira puis releva brusquement la tête.

-Le concierge a la clé !

-Tu veux dire son cadavre !, dit Stiles.

-C'est pas une bonne idée, Scott. Tu vas te faire massacrer !, fit Leona.

-Je peux y aller ! Je peux le retrouver grâce à l'odeur du sang.

-Ba génial ! Ça c'est une idée absolument mortelle ! Tu pensais à autre chose ?, fit Stiles, plus qu'énervé par la situation.

-Je vais chercher la clé, insista Scott en s'éloignant de ses deux amis.

-Il est au courant que je vais le tuer et le retuer après ça ?, demanda Leona à Stiles.

-J'en suis pas si sûr... Mais tu peux toujours le lui rappeler, ça lui ferait du bien.

Leona lui tapota l'épaule amicalement et s'approcha de sa sœur. Allison se tourna vers Scott et essaya de le dissuader d'aller prendre les clés sur le cadavre du concierge.

-T'es sérieux ?

-Écoutes, c'est le meilleur plan. Quelqu'un doit aller chercher la clé si on veut sortir d'ici.

-Mais tu peux pas y aller tout seul sans être armé !, dit Allison.

Scott regarda autour de lui et prit une espèce de bâton. Leona le regarda et lui dit :

-Wao ! Ça, ça va vraiment être utile contre un serial-killer ! Génial, l'idée !

Stiles poussa un soupir qui voulait dire qu'il était d'accord avec Leona, et Jackson le regarda l'air de dire : « Mec, t'es sérieux ? », et Lydia était encore sous le choc.

-C'est mieux que rien !, se défendit Scott.

Ils soupirèrent tous et Leona passa une main sur son front et dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça ?

-Il doit bien y avoir autre chose, dit Stiles.

-Oui, intervint Lydia avec un sourire.

Son regard se tourna ensuite vers le placard où Harris rangeait tous les produits dangereux, et Leona se demanda quel plan Lydia avait en tête. Mais elle n'avait plus aucun doute à présent au sujet de Lydia : c'était une fille bien et très intelligente, même si elle cachait ses talents pour plaire à Jackson.

-Tu veux faire quoi ? Lui jeter de l'acide dans la figure ?, ironisa Stiles.

-Non : une bombe incendiaire. On a tout ce qu'il faut là-dedans pour faire un cocktail molotophoto-inflammable.

-Molo... Quoi ?, demanda Leona en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qui explose tout seul quand on le lance.

-Hmm, réfléchit Leona. Ça , ça me plaît.

-Quoi ?, demanda Jackson. Un cocktail molotophoto-inflammable ?

Lydia haussa les épaules et dit :

-J'ai lu ça quelque part...

-On a pas la clé non plus pour le placard, intervint Stiles.

Jackson les regarda, soupira et enfonça la vitre. Et comme par magie, la porte s'ouvrit.

Lydia remuait le mélange foncé et qui puait les produits chimiques tout en donnant des ordres à Jackson, qui n'en revenait toujours pas que Lydia sache comment fabriquer une telle potion. Les autres regardaient aussi Lydia d'un air ahuri, comme s'ils venaient de découvrir son intelligence.

-Passes-moi l'acide sulfurique, lança-t-elle à Jackson.

Celui-ci s'exécuta et lui tendit une bouteille dont le contenu sentait encore plus mauvais que tout le reste.

-Bon, si je vomis pas dans les trente secondes, ce sera un miracle, ironisa Leona. Ça pue terriblement ton machin, Lydia.

-Je sais, mais c'est aussi terriblement efficace, répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Leona haussa les épaules et se reboucha le nez. Une fois que la potion fut finie, Lydia boucha le verre qui la contenait et Leona déboucha son nez en soupirant de bonheur.

-Ah ba, ça fait du bien quand il n'y a plus d'odeur !

Ils haussèrent tous les sourcils pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord et Lydia tendit la bouteille à Scott.

-Non !, s'écria Allison. Non, Scott, c'est complètement fou, tu peux pas faire ça, tu peux pas sortir d'ici !

-On va pas rester là à attendre que le père de Stiles écoute ses messages !, répondit-il en essayant de la convaincre.

-Tu comprends pas ! Tu peux mourir, Scott ! Il est cinglé, il a déjà tué trois personnes !

-Mais on est les prochains, dit Scott plus doucement. Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose.

-Ça suffit, arrête ! Stop ! Est-ce que tu te souviens, à mon anniversaire, tu m'as dit que tu savais très bien quand je mentais, j'avais un tic. Toi aussi, dit Allison en commençant à pleurer. Tu mens vraiment très mal et t'as mentis toute la nuit. Alors je t'en supplie, n'y vas pas. S'il-te-plaît, me laisses pas.

Scott la regarda l'air hébété, et Leona se rapprocha un peu de sa sœur, pour la prendre dans ses bras dès que Scott serait partit. Scott regarda les autres tour à tour, puis dit :

-Fermez derrière moi.

-Attends, dit Allison en le retenant par le bras.

Elle l'embrassa et tout le monde détourna le regard. Scott ouvrit la porte, puis sortit. Leona se pressa de la refermer à clé et de replacer la chaise qui bloquait la porte puis se précipita sur sa sœur, qui était en larmes.

-Allez, viens là ! Chut, ça va aller, dit-elle à Allison en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Elle-même avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Derek, gisant mort devant l'entrée du lycée, ses yeux bleus grands ouverts tournés vers elle. Mais elle contint ses larmes et continua de consoler Allison.

Une fois qu'Allison eut finit de pleurer dans les bras de sa sœur, Leona lui demander si ça allait et elle répondit positivement, en affichant sur son visage un petit sourire triste. Leona lui frotta affectueusement l'épaule, lui sourit, puis partit s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle de chimie. Ils tournaient maintenant tous en rond dans la salle, surtout Allison et Stiles. Tous, sauf Leona, qui elle s'était légèrement assoupie.

-Mais comment elle fait pour dormir ?, demanda Jackson, l'air ahuri.

-Elle ne dort pas vraiment, là, elle est en train de faire un cauchemar, répondit Allison.

Jackson la regarda, l'air interrogateur, et Allison expliqua aux autres :

-Vous savez que ma famille l'a adoptée lorsqu'on avait sept ans toutes les deux ?

Ils répondirent tous par l'affirmative.

-Eh bien, avant, notre ancienne maison n'avait pas de chambre d'amis, donc Leona dormait dans ma chambre avec moi. À l'époque, elle faisait beaucoup de cauchemars, et j'ai étudié sa gestuelle lorsqu'elle en faisait et que je ne dormais pas. Et quand elle est dans cette position là, les sourcils légèrement froncés et les mains qui tremblent, je sais qu'elle en fait un.

-Et... on ne devrait pas la réveiller ?, demanda Jackson en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, ça ne fera qu'empirer après. Une fois, je l'ai réveillée et quand elle s'est rendormie, elle hurlait carrément dans son sommeil...

_L'Alpha lui courait après dans le couloir sombre du lycée. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas regarder derrière elle alors qu'elle passa devant le labo de chimie, où ses amis se trouvaient. Lorsqu'elle compris qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, elle s'arrêta devant la salle et frappa de toute ses forces sur le carreau de la salle. Ils levèrent les yeux vers elle, mais ne réagirent pas. Elle regarda à tour de rôle Stiles, Scott, puis enfin Allison et ce fut cette dernière qui prit la parole :_

_-Nous ne te laisserons pas entrer, désolée Leona._

_-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?, hurla celle-ci._

_L'Alpha était juste derrière elle, éloigné de quelques mètres, et regardait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention, comme s'il appréciait ce moment. _

_-Tu es avec Derek maintenant, répondit Allison. Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser entrer. Il est un danger pour nous, et donc toi aussi. Tu serais prête à tuer pour lui, avoues-le._

_-Mais non ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Laisses-moi entrer, je t'en supplies !, cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux._

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, puis deux, puis trois, puis enfin toutes les larmes qu'elle avait dans le corps sortirent de ses yeux._

_-Allison ! Je t'en supplies ! Il va me bouffer !_

_-Tu n'avais qu'a réfléchir avant. Tu n'aurais pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui._

_-Mais tu sais bien que ça ne se contrôle pas ! Allison !_

_L'Alpha commençait à avancer vers elle. Soudain, il la saisit par les chevilles pour l'immobiliser, et elle tomba sur sa mâchoire. L'Alpha lui lacéra le dos avec ses griffes et elle hurla de douleur._

_-Allison ! Allison ! Je t'en prie ! À l'aide !_

_L'Alpha la retourna et elle vit ses yeux : c'étaient ceux d'un démon, rouge comme le sang et empli de colère, de haine, et de vengeance. Elle poussa un dernier hurlement et l'Alpha lui sauta à la gorge._

-Allison !, cria Leona en se réveillant.

Sa sœur l'a prit immédiatement dans ses bras et tenta de la calmer, mais Leona fondit en larmes. Ils s'approchèrent tous d'elle, et la regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ?, demanda Stiles.

Elle hocha positivement la tête et déglutit.

-Tu veux me raconter ?, demanda Allison en se détachant d'elle. Leona fit non de la tête et Lydia alla lui chercher un verre d'eau.

-Tiens, bois, ça te feras du bien.

-Merci, parvint-elle à dire.

Elle tremblait de tout son corps à présent et Stiles lui mit sa veste sur ses épaules pour tenter de la réchauffer. Jackson, lui, restait légèrement en retrait, ne se sentant pas assez proche de Leona pour la réconforter. Lydia, en revanche, s'était précipité sur elle. Même si elles non plus n'étaient pas vraiment proches. Allison la serra encore une fois dans ses bras, et dit aux autres de la laisser respirer un peu et de s'écarter. Elle-même s'écarta et Stiles aida Leona à se relever et à s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-Ça va mieux ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête pour dire que oui, mais son regard affirmait le contraire. Stiles lui fit un petit sourire triste et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-T'a rêvé de Derek ?, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Étrangement non. De l'Alpha et d'Allison. Mais on parlait de Derek... écoutes, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler là tout de suite, on pourra discuter de ça un autre jour ?

-Bien sûr, t'inquiètes, lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire triste.

-Merci...

Environ une demie-heure plus tard, Leona fut remise de ses émotions et avait rejoint les autres, regroupés en cercle autour du bureau de Harris. Allison était plus qu'inquiète au sujet de Scott, Stiles l'était également. Lydia devait avouer qu'elle commençait à apprécier Scott et qu'elle serait tout de même un peu triste s'il devait y laisser la vie. Et Jackson... fidèle à lui-même, ne s'inquiétait pas du tout. Leona qui les avait rejoint s'assit sur le bureau du prof de chimie et mit son visage entre ses mains, inquiète elle aussi. Après tout, Scott était son ami... Tout comme Stiles... Et finalement, Lydia et Jackson aussi...

-Je comprends pas, commença Allison.

Leona leva sur elle un regard interrogateur.

-Je comprends pas pourquoi il est partit, pourquoi il nous a laissé ici tous seuls.

Leona haussa les sourcils.

« Si elle savait », se dit-elle.

-Mes mains arrêtent pas de trembler, fit-elle en les regardants.

-Ça va aller, fit Jackson en les lui prenant.

Là, Leona haussa les sourcils de surprise. Pourquoi _Jackson_ se souciait-il de _sa_ _sœur_ ?

-Ça va aller, tout ira bien, promit Jackson à Allison.

Elle le regarda avec tristesse et lui fit un petit sourire tout en essayant de contenir ses larmes.

-D'accord, répondit Allison en chuchotant.

Ils se regardèrent tous, puis reportèrent leur regard dans le vide.

Ils restèrent là, dans leur même position pendant encore vingt minutes, lorsque Lydia sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose, ou alors, qu'elle fut prise d'un sentiment étrange, qui la prévenait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle regarda la bouteille d'acide sulfurique, puis demanda à Jackson :

-Jackson, tu m'a bien donné l'acide sulfurique ?

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers Lydia, puis sur la bouteille.

-Il faut absolument de l'acide sulfurique, sinon ça ne s'enflammera pas.

-Je t'ai donné exactement ce que tu m'as demandé, fit-il sur un ton acide et colérique.

Leona haussa les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jackson, elle pouvait le sentir. Mais elle ne fit pas d'histoires et reposa son regard sur les notes qu'Harris avait mit aux élèves de Terminales.

-Ouais..., fit Lydia, troublée. Ouais, j'en suis sûre.

-Ouais !, ironisa celui-ci.

Stiles regarda Jackson bizarrement, puis la bouteille d'acide, comme s'il voulait vérifier lui aussi que son meilleur ami ne serait pas en danger à cause de cet abruti narcissique de Jackson.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit bizarre, comme une espèce de hurlement poussé par un très gros animal. Ils sursautèrent et se regardèrent tous d'un œil inquiet, et ils pouvaient tous sentir un étrange sentiment... C'était comme si la colère et la vengeance s'étaient emparés du lycée. Tout le lycée empestait ces deux sentiments. Leona se tourna vers Stiles et il hocha la tête. Ils savaient tous deux que c'était l'Alpha qui poussait Scott à se transformer. Les trois autres, eux, n'y comprenaient absolument rien et commençaient à paniquer sérieusement. Soudain, Jackson semblait avoir très mal quelque part car il s'écroula à terre en poussant des cris de douleur et en fronçant les sourcils. Jackson hurla et Stiles et Leona se regardèrent, paniqués. Ils semblaient s'être compris entre eux et leur sentiment s'accentua lorsqu'ils aperçurent les griffures sur la nuque de Jackson.

Allison et Lydia aidèrent Jackson à se relever, qui semblait toujours souffrir d'ailleurs, tandis que Stiles et Leona restèrent en retrait. Ils se regardèrent d'un œil inquiet et Leona lui glissa :

-On en parle dès qu'on sort de là.

-Ça marche, répondit-il en chuchotant.

-Non, non, ça va, dit Jackson en se détachant de Lydia. C'est bon, je vais bien.

-T'en avais pas l'air, dit Allison.

Stiles déglutit et dit d'un ton faussement innocent :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as sur la nuque ?

Il tenta de toucher les griffures, mais Jackson l'en empêcha. Le geste du joueur de crosse confirma les doutes de Stiles et de Leona.

-Je vous ai dit que j'allais bien, insista Jackson d'une voix plus posée et douce.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours qu'il a ça et il ne veut pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé, fit Lydia avec un ton de reproche.

-Et comme si ça pouvait t'intéresser !, fit-il d'un ton cinglant.

Lydia le regarda avec un mélange de haine et de tristesse, mais ne dit plus rien.

-Bon, si on arrêtait de s'engueuler au moins une demi-seconde, intervint Stiles.

-Où est Scott ? Il devrait déjà être revenu !, demanda Allison en paniquant.

-Eh, t'inquiètes pas pour lui, ça va aller, dit Leona en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je suis sûr qu'il a réussi à récupérer la clé et qu'il va bientôt revenir.

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruit dans la serrure, comme si une clé se cassait dedans. Allison se retourna immédiatement, suivit par le reste du groupe.

-Scott ?, appela-t-elle. Scott ? Scott !

Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais n'y parvint pas, quelque chose la bloquait de l'extérieur. Elle tapa frénétiquement sur le carreau en continuant d'appeler le nom de Scott.

-Ça suffit, intervint Lydia en se dirigeant vers Allison. Stop !

Allison se retourna vers eux.

-Vous entendez ?, demanda Lydia.

Ils tendirent tous l'oreille et entendirent au loin des sirènes de police.

-Écoutez !

Lorsqu'ils eurent la confirmation que c'était bien une voiture de police, ils coururent tous vers les fenêtres de la pièce et soupirèrent de soulagement.

Leona sortit du lycée avec Scott, qu'ils avaient retrouvés devant la salle, Stiles et le père de celui-ci, qui demanda aux jeunes :

-Vous êtes sûr que c'était Derek Hale ?

Leona soupira. Elle avait presque oublié qu'elle devait tuer Scott et Stiles pour leur merveilleuse idée d'avoir fait accuser Derek, qui d'ailleurs était sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il était.

-Oui, répondit Scott.

-Leona et moi, on l'a vu aussi, intervint Stiles.

Elle le frappa légèrement à l'épaule et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : « Laisses-moi en dehors de ça ! C'est vos conneries que vous avez inventées ! ».

-Vous avez trouvé le concierge ?, demanda Scott au père de Stiles.

-On cherche encore.

-Vous avez vérifié sous les gradins ? Sous tout les gradins ?

-Oui, Scott, on a vérifié. On a fouillé partout comme tu l'avais demandé, y a rien.

-Mais je l'ai pas inventé, je l'ai vu !

-Oui, je sais, c'est ce que tu m'as dit et je te crois !

-Non, vous me croyez pas ! Je le vois à votre air, c'est comme si... vous aviez pitié de moi, comme si vous vouliez me croire mais je sais que c'est pas le cas !

-Écoute, reprit le père de Stiles, on va fouiller toute l'école et on va le trouver, d'accord ? Je te le promets.

-Shérif ?, appela quelqu'un.

-Reste ici. Et c'est valable pour vous tous.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Stiles dit :

-On a survécu, les gars ! On a réussit, on a survécu à l'Alpha ! C'est génial, non ? Ça fait du bien d'être vivant !

-Quand on était en salle de chimie, il est passé juste devant la porte, alors franchement ! Tu crois pas qu'il savait pas où on était ?

-Alors pourquoi on est toujours en vie ?, demanda Leona.

-Il veut que je fasse partie de sa meute ! Mais je crois qu'il faut d'abord que... que je me débarrasse de mon ancienne meute...

Stiles et Leona le regardèrent sans comprendre et Stiles demanda :

-Comment ça ? Quelle ancienne meute ?

-Allison, répondit-il. Jackson, Lydia... et toi et Leona...

-L'Alpha ne veut pas nous tuer ?

Scott se détourna et dit d'une voix brisée :

-Il veut que je le fasse... Et c'est même pas le pire dans tout ça...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Comment ça ne peut pas être le pire dans ce cauchemar, Scott ?, demanda brutalement Stiles.

-Parce que quand il l'a fait me transformer... J'étais prêt à le faire. Je voulais vraiment vous tuer ! Je voulais tous vous tuer...

Stiles le regarda, brisé et Leona avait l'air triste, elle aussi. Elle comprenait que c'était dur pour Stiles, mais aussi dur pour elle car Scott était son ami, à elle aussi. Un ange passa pendant lequel Stiles retenait ses larmes, Scott n'arrivait pas à regarder ses deux amis dans les yeux et Leona ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Finalement, Scott leva les yeux et vit Deaton, qui était dans une ambulance. Stiles et Leona le suivirent, eux aussi inquiets et hébétés.

-Ah te voilà !, fit Deaton lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher.

-Mais... comment vous avez réussit à...

-M'en sortir ?, le coupa Deaton. Ça n'a pas été facile. Et d'après ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est grâce à toi que je suis en vie. Je crois que je te dois une augmentation.

Deaton rit et Leona leva les sourcils en signe de surprise, mais pour elle, c'était clairement une mauvaise surprise. Elle pensait que Derek avait finalement raison : Deaton était l'Alpha. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le questionner à cause du médecin qui était penché sur lui pour soigner ses blessures.

-Allez, venez tous les trois, fit le shérif en s'approchant d'eux. Laissez les médecins faire leur boulot, vous voulez bien ? Vous lui parlerez plus tard.

Scott s'éloigna de Stiles et de Leona et se dirigea vers Allison. Les deux se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules.

-Donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Jackson ?, demanda Leona.

-Ba je sais pas, mais ça doit pas être un loup-garou... Il a ressentit l'appel de l'Alpha mais il n'est rien passé. Il ne s'est pas transformé...

-Ouais, ça m'a semblé bizarre aussi... Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On attend que ça se passe où quoi ? Perso, je suis persuadée que c'est Deaton l'Alpha...

-On en reparle demain...

-Ouais... je vais voir comment va Alli'. Dors bien, Stiles.

-Salut !

**Voili voilou ! ^^**

**Pour ceux qui après avoir lu ce chapitre pense qu'il y a quelque chose entre Stiles et Leona, effectivement, il y a bien quelque chose : de l'amitié ! Uniquement de l'amitié. Je ne ferai aucun Steona !**

**Pour ceux qui apprécient Jackson et qui pensent que je le descends : c'est vrai pour l'instant, car je m'adapte en fonction de mon personnage, et pour le moment, Leona ne l'apprécie pas énormément...**

**Alors voilà ! Lydia et Leona commencent enfin à se rapprocher, même si elles ont un peu de mal ^^. J'ai voulu dès le départ qu'elles se rapprochent, mais pas tout de suite, car Lydia reste Lydia et Leona reste Leona ^^**

**Plus de Deona dans le prochain épisode, et je pense que vous aurez une surprise dans le dernier de la première saison ^^. Et d'ailleurs, à ce sujet, je ne vais pas faire plusieurs saisons, je vais réunir tous dans une fiction très longue ^^.**

**A bientôt et bisous ! ^^ **


	8. Chapitre 8, L'emprise de la lune

**Me revoici avec le nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**Elodiestories : Merci pour ton review constructif ! Et non, ce n'est pas un sarcasme, ça m'a permis de réaliser que mon histoire manquait de fond... C'est vrai que je reprend les scènes et les paroles de la série, mais je ne voulais pas faire de Leona une Mary-Sue... Je ne voulais pas que sa venue perturbe tout le monde et que direct il y ai un complet changement. Je ne voulais pas que sa venue change les actions des personnages de Jeff Davis, mais qu'elle fasse partie de la meute de Scott (enfin, bande d'amis, mais tu me comprends xD) sans influencer par sa simple présence toutes les actions... En ce qui est les scènes Leona/Derek (ou Deona ^^), j'essaie d'en faire le plus possible et dans tous les chapitres... Je fais peut être un OOC à propos de Derek sans m'en rendre compte car il est vrai qu'il est tombé facilement amoureux de Paige, de Kate, de Jennifer et de Braeden... Dis-moi si tu trouves un OOC de tout personnage qui soit ^^. J'essaie vraiment de faire rentrer Leona dans le groupe, d'où les scènes où Stiles la réconforte et tout et tout, mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile... Je vais tenter de prendre des libertés, et de faire plus de scènes Deona, vu comme c'est un peu le couple de ma fic ^^. Merci pour les conseils, et j'ai apprécier avoir ENFIN un review qui remettait en question The Werewolf Hunter pour que je puisse faire quelque chose de mieux ^^.**

**P.S. : Je me suis ennuyée à écrire ce chapitre autant que tu t'es ennuyée à le lire, je crois, à cause justement de l'absence totale de Derek... ^^**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous 3**

Chapitre 8 : Lunatic

Lorsque Leona eut rejoint Allison, elle vit que celle-ci pleurait. Sans connaître la raison de ses larmes, elle la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta. Ce soir, c'était comme si ça les avait à la fois rapprochées l'une de l'autre, mais aussi éloignées. D'habitude, Leona confiait tout à Allison, car c'était sa seule amie, sa sœur et elle ne pourrait jamais se séparer d'elle. Mais depuis qu'elle savait pour Scott et Derek, elle devait lutter chaque jour, chaque maudit jour, pour ne pas lui révéler ce qu'elle savait, pour avoir le soutient de sa sœur adoptive. Pourtant, elle était quand même déçue qu'Allison n'ait rien remarqué d'anormal chez elle. Elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que Leona ne lui confiait plus rien, qu'elle ne lui parlait quasiment plus et qu'elle l'évitait même à la maison. Non, elle n'avait rien remarqué, se disait Leona. Elle était tellement obnubilée par Scott qu'elle en avait oublié Leona. Leona qui n'avait jamais eu personne, qui ne s'était jamais confiée à personne d'autre qu'à elle, Allison. Leona devait d'ailleurs admettre qu'elle en voulait un peu à sa sœur pour cela. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Que pouvait-elle y changer ? Rien. Car elle devait préserver un secret. Un secret _vital_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Leona à sa sœur.

-J'ai... j'ai... rompu avec Scott, réussit-elle à dire à travers ses larmes. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison...

-Oh non..., murmura Leona avec compassion et tristesse. C'est pas vrai...

Allison continuait de pleurer dans les bras de Leona et celle-ci continuait de frotter le dos de sa sœur doucement en répétant que ça allait aller, qu'elle irait bientôt mieux.

« Bon, mieux vaut éviter le sujet Scott pendant quelques semaines, maintenant », se dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Allison finit par se détacher de sa sœur et la remercia du regard.

-Parles-moi, je t'en supplie,fais-moi la conversation, qu'on parle d'autre chose, lui demanda Allison.

Leona lui sourit et lui raconta une blague que Stiles lui avait faite un jour. Allison rit un peu, mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour lui remonter le moral, et celui de Leona non plus.

Chris arriva accompagné de Kate et Leona dut lutter très fortement pour ne pas, encore une fois, avoir envie de frapper sa tante. Elles se levèrent du banc où elles étaient assises et se dirigèrent vers la voiture rouge de leur père.

-Vous allez bien ?, s'inquiéta immédiatement Chris. Vous n'avez rien ? Dites-moi que vous n'avez rien les filles ! Allison, pourquoi tes yeux sont tous enflés et rouges ?

-Elle a pleuré, répondit Leona à sa place. Et oui, on va bien, on n'a rien. À part peut être notre inconscient traumatisé qui va nous faire faire des cauchemars pendant une dizaine d'années...

Chris soupira de soulagement, puis demanda :

-Pourquoi tu as pleuré Allison ?

-J'ai... rompu avec Scott...

Kate la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin, tandis que Chris tentait de cacher son air victorieux. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et Chris prit de nouveau la parole :

-Dites-moi, les filles, vous n'avez rien vu ?

-Et bien..., dit Allison. Leona a dit que c'était Derek Hale.

-C'est vrai, Leona ? Tu l'as vu ?

Leona fit de son mieux pour paraître choquée et même traumatisée par cette nuit et répondit par l'affirmative :

-Oui, je suis sûre que c'était lui... D'ailleurs, Stiles et Sc... son ami, l'ont vu aussi.

-Tu sais, tu peux dire Scott, dit Allison. C'est pas un problème...

-Vu les larmes que t'as dans les yeux, je dirais que s'en est un. On va éviter de parler de lui, d'accord, chérie ?, dit Kate.

Allison hocha la tête et Leona remercia intérieurement Kate (pour une fois depuis son arrivée à Beacon Hills). Ils montèrent dans la voiture, les adultes devant et les filles à l'arrière.

-Demain, nous reparlerons de tout ça, dit Chris. Mais à tête reposée, ce sera mieux.

Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête et Leona regarda le paysage défiler par la vitre de la voiture. Elle était inquiète pour Derek. Les flics n'avaient pas retrouvés de corps... Ni celui du concierge, ni celui de Derek... Cela voulait-il dire que l'Alpha avait emporté les deux corps dans la voiture de Derek, qui n'était plus là non plus lorsqu'ils étaient sortis du lycée, où alors que Derek était toujours en vie et qu'il avait réussit à s'échapper avant l'arrivée des flics ? Et elle était certaine qu'elle aurait bientôt droit à un interrogatoire digne de ce nom mené par Chris, et elle avait peur de faire une bêtise qui pourrait compromettre Scott ou Derek...

Leona ne s'endormit pas cette nuit là, elle avait peur de faire des cauchemars comme celui qu'elle avait fait au lycée. Et le lendemain matin, au lieu de se voir elle dans la glace, elle aperçut un zombie. Allison la rejoint et dit :

-Woa ! T'a pas dû bien dormir, toi...

-J'ai pas dormit du tout, tu veux dire...

Allison lui lança un regard plein de compassion et lui dit :

-Abuses pas trop du café, non plus.

-Hmm, fit-elle sans vraiment l'écouter.

Lorsqu'elle descendit à la cuisine, elle y trouva toute la famille, déjà levée et habillée, en train de déjeuner.

-Salut tout le monde, salua-t-elle avec une voix endormie.

-Eh ben ? T'a pas dormi ?, demanda Kate en apercevant sa tête.

-Non...

Elle s'installa à côté de sa tante et prit directement une tasse de café, qu'elle bu en deux minutes. Puis, elle s'en reprit une autre.

-Bon, les filles, commença Chris. Maintenant que nous sommes en famille, et réunis, je voudrais dire quelques mots.

-Oh, non, Chris, pas dès le matin, s'il-te-plaît !, supplia Leona. Nan, mais sérieux, t'a vu la tête que j'ai ? Tu penses que je suis apte à comprendre tes discours ?

-Ce sera cours, je te le promets.

Leona haussa les sourcils.

-Après l'incident d'hier, dit Chris, Victoria, Kate et moi-même avons pris la décision de vous accompagner chaque jour à l'école, de vous récupérer chaque jour tout de suite après les cours, et que vous n'aurez pas le droit de sortir avec vos amis.

-Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent Allison et Leona en même temps.

-Tu peux pas nous faire ça, Papa !

-Oh si, je peux ! C'est pour votre sécurité, les filles. Et d'ailleurs, comment vous êtes vous retrouvés dans l'école à cette heure là ?

« Ça y est ! L'interrogatoire d'enfer commence ! », se dit Leona en essayant de paraître le plus normal possible.

Il se tourna d'abord vers Leona, qui ne sut quoi dire.

-En fait, j'étais... chez Stiles, pour réviser et...

-Encore ?, la coupa Kate. Il doit vraiment te plaire, alors, vu comme tu traînes souvent avec lui.

Leona s'efforça de sourire et de glisser à sa tante :

-Chut, faut pas le dire !

Puis, elle reprit à haute voix :

-Donc j'étais chez Stiles et là, on a reçu un texto bizarre nous disant de venir au bahut.

-C'était signé de Scott ?, demanda Allison suspicieusement.

-Non, personne n'avait signé. Donc on y est allé et on a vu Scott, qui lui... ba on sait pas pourquoi il était là. Et ensuite on a vu une ombre qui s'avançait vers nous et Stiles et Scott ont reconnu Derek Hale, et ils ont vu qu'il avait quelque chose de brillant de de pointu dans la main. Donc on a couru dans le lycée et on s'est caché, jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que Lydia, Jackson et Alli étaient aussi au lycée.

Chris partagea un regard avec les autres adultes et les doutes de Leona se confirmèrent : il fallait vraiment qu'elle apprenne à mieux mentir...

-Et toi, Allison ?

-J'ai reçu un texto, pareil que Leo' et Stiles, mais le mien était signé de Scott... Et vu comme il n'avait plus de téléphone, j'ai cru qu'il en avait emprunté un pour envoyer ce texto... J'étais déjà avec Jackson et Lydia qui étaient venus me chercher lorsque je l'ai reçu...

Encore une fois, les adultes échangèrent des regards suspicieux.

-Vous pensez que c'est Derek qui aurait pu envoyer les messages ?, demanda Leona, décidant de jouer la comédie jusqu'au bout.

-Sans aucun doute, répondit Chris.

-Mais pourquoi aurait-il voulu nous tuer, nous ?, demanda Allison.

« Oh, moi je sais pourquoi... », se dit Leona.

-Excellente question, chérie, dit Kate. On vous tiendra au courant dès que les flics l'auront retrouvé.

« Super... Voilà que Derek, qui est d'ailleurs peut être mort, a les flics sur son dos... de potentiel cadavre... », pensa Leona.

Le petit déjeuner se fit en silence, puis Allison et Leona montèrent dans la chambre de la première pour réviser pour l'énorme contrôle de chimie qu'elles avaient lundi.

Le week-end rallongé se passa lentement, et Allison et Leona n'eurent pas le droit de sortir une seule fois, sauf si elles étaient accompagnées. Leona n'eut donc aucune possibilité de vérifier si Derek était en vie... De plus, la pleine lune de ce soir l'inquiétait particulièrement. Elle devinait que Scott ne devait pas être en pleine forme, à cause de sa rupture avec Allison... Et c'était sa première pleine lune, alors il devait être forcément inquiet et angoissé...

Elle se leva le matin sans enthousiasme, et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Lorsqu'elle descendit déjeuner, Chris dit :

-Bonne nouvelle ! Kate a accepté de venir vous accompagner au lycée avec moi !

-Génial..., marmonna Leona.

-Allez, tout le monde dans la voiture et avec enthousiasme et bonne humeur !, ajouta Chris avec un grand sourire.

Allison arriva derrière Leona, et celles-ci se regardèrent, désespérées. Elles s'assirent à l'arrière et Chris démarra la voiture.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de l'école, Leona remarqua qu'ils étaient juste derrière la voiture du shérif. Sans doute venait-il pour instaurer de nouvelles règles débiles à l'école... Les filles essayèrent de sortir de la voiture de Chris, mais celui-ci avait bloqué les portières.

-Papa, dit Allison. Si tu veux absolument nous emmener au lycée, il faudrait peut être que nous laisse sortir de la voiture.

-Éventuellement, ça pourrait servir, rajouta Leona avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Kate, qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'enseignement à domicile ?, demanda Chris à sa sœur.

Leona et Allison se regardèrent, estomaquées. Et voilà que maintenant il voulait les priver de toute vie sociale !

-Hmm..., fit Kate, tu me connais, je suis plutôt une fille... qui aime faire ses armes sur le terrain.

« Ouais, ça fait aucun doute... », se dit Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Et ton opinion sur les pères ultra-protecteur qui passent les temps à bousiller la vie de leur filles ?, demanda Allison à sa tante.

Kate les regarda et vit dans leurs yeux la supplication de les sauver de cette situation désastreuse. Kate fit un sourire sadique à son frère, se pencha vers lui et débloqua les portières.

-Nous te remercions, fit Allison.

Leona lui fit juste un sourire forcé mais était quand même contente que Kate avait prit les choses en mains.

-Pas de problème, répondit Kate à ses nièces.

Elles sortirent de la voiture et se dirigèrent ensuite à grands pas vers le lycée.

-C'était chaud !, fit remarquer Leona.

-Et on est sorties victorieuses, grâce à Kate !, ajouta Allison.

-Grand bien lui fasse..., marmonna sa sœur dans sa barbe.

Elles virent ensuite Lydia près des casiers et partirent la rejoindre.

-Salut toi !, lança Allison.

-Salut vous deux !, répondit-elle avec le sourire. Remise de vos émotions de mercredi soir ?

-C'est bizarre, tout le monde parle de ce qu'il s'est passé mercredi soir sans savoir que c'était nous qui y étions, dit Allison.

Leona haussa les yeux au ciel. Au moins, ça faisait un sujet de conversation à tous les lycéens débiles et sans cervelles qui ne savaient pas quoi se raconter d'autre !

-Merci la protection d'identité des mineurs !, ironisa Lydia.

Leona se dit qu'elle aimait bien Lydia lorsqu'elle faisait du sarcasme.

-Les filles, vous croyez que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

Lydia la regarda d'un air interrogateur tandis que Leona leva les yeux au ciel. Elle allait encore parler de Scott. De tout le week-end, elle n'avait pas arrêté. Scott par-ci, Scott par-là... Elle commençait même à croire qu'elle le connaissait mieux qu'elle ne devrait grâce à Allison... Qui se demandait sans arrêt si elle avait bien fait de rompre. Leona lui avait déjà répondu mille fois que Scott était quelqu'un de bien mais qu'elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait, car après tout, ce n'était pas ses histoires. Elle demandait l'avis de tout le monde !

-En choisissant de porter cette veste ?, ironisa Lydia. Faute de goût évidente !

Allison sourit et Leona se retint d'exploser de rire.

-Tu sais de quoi je parle !

-Ouais... ça on le sait, dit Leona.

-Allô la lune !, fit Lydia. Scott ? Il nous a laissé pour morts dans une salle de classe. Il a de la chance qu'on porte pas plainte. On qu'on lui fasse pas payer de séances chez le psy.

Allison et Leona soupirèrent. Puis, la maudite cloche qui annonçait le début de l'épreuve de chimie sonna, et Leona fit :

-Oh non ! Non, non et re-non ! Je veux pas y aller ! La physique c'est la mort !

Et malheureusement, Mr Harris l'avait entendu :

-J'ai des oreilles partout, mademoiselle Argent, et si mon cours ne vous plaît pas, et bien...

-Oui, oui, ça va, j'ai pigé !, le coupa Leona brutalement. Et je maintiens que votre cours est merdique et que je préférerais être à des kilomètres sous terre, enterrée vivante et bouffée par des vers que d'être ici en ce moment même !

Sur ce, elle alla s'installer au fond de la salle d'épreuve, c'est-à-dire, loin du prof, qui n'en revenait toujours pas qu'elle lui ait répondu sur ce ton.

Lorsque Scott entra dans la salle de classe, Leona le vit s'approcher d'Allison et s'arrêter devant sa table. Ne pouvait-il seulement pas lui laisser l'espace dont elle avait besoin ? Était-ce si compliqué ?

« Bon... C'est un mec, à quoi je m'attendais ? », pensa Leona tout en sortant des stylos de sa trousse. Elle surveilla de loin ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit que Scott voulait engager la conversation avec sa sœur, mais que le prof de chimie, qui se mêlait toujours de tout, avait interrompu leur « échange ».

« Pour une fois, il sert à quelque chose, lui », se dit Leona en affichant un air mi-victorieux, mi-surprise. Scott alla s'asseoir devant Stiles, qui se trouvait à deux sièges de Leona. Scott lui fit un signe de tête, et elle répondit en faisant un signe de main. Lorsque Harris avait fini de distribuer tous les énoncés, il dit :

-Vous avez quarante-cinq minutes pour faire ce devoir.

« Super... Temps raccourcit en plus... »

-Vingt-cinq pour cent de votre note totale pourront être gagné en écrivant simplement votre nom sur la copie du devoir.

Stiles et Leona se regardèrent et se dépêchèrent d'écrire leur nom sur leur copie.

-Néanmoins, comme chaque année sans faute, l'un d'entre vous va trouver le moyen d'oublier de mettre son nom sur la première page. Et je me demanderais une fois de plus pour quelle obscure raison je suis devenu professeur.

« Ouais, on se le demande tous... D'ailleurs, si j'avais la moyenne en chimie, j'aurais adoré le faire chier à oublier de mettre mon nom ! », pensa Leona en esquissant un sourire.

-Alors, évitons de provoquer une énième déception, dit le prof de chimie.

« Ouais, compte là-dessus, quand tu verras que j'aurais rendu copie blanche parce que je n'y connais rien à la physique... ».

-C'est partit, fit-il en appuyant sur le chronomètre.

Leona se plongea directement dans les pages de physiques, auxquelles elle n'y comprenait toujours rien. Allison avait pourtant bien tenté de lui expliquer, mais elle n'arrivait pas à intégrer. Est-ce que, de toute façon, la masse moléculaire de elle ne savait quel atome aurait une importance dans sa vie future ? Non ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde l'emmerdait avec ces conneries ? Elle respira un bon coup, tenta de relativiser les choses et cocha une réponse au hasard. Elle fit de même avec toute la première page de QCM et passa à la deuxième page du contrôle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles et Scott, et vit que ce dernier ne se sentait apparemment pas très bien, vu la tête qu'il faisait. Il devait entendre chaque bruit dérangeant dans cette pièce et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer. De plus, la pleine lune de ce soir le faisait stresser, et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elle fit un signe à Stiles et lui montra que Scott n'allait pas bien. Il fit un cercle avec ses doigts, et Leona devina qu'il parlait de la pleine lune. Ensuite, Stiles pointa du doigt Allison, et Leona fit une moue qui voulait dire : « Je suis au courant, merci bien... ». Ils haussèrent les épaules tous les deux et Stiles reporta son attention sur son contrôle, sans toutefois oublier de surveiller Scott... Scott qui se leva soudainement et prit son sac et sortit de la pièce.

-Mr. McCall !, s'écria Harris.

Stiles échangea un court regard avec Leona et se leva à son tour.

-Mr. Stillinski !, s'exclama à nouveau le prof de chimie.

Leona ne les suivit pas. Scott avait besoin de son meilleur ami, et elle avait besoin de réussir ce foutu test. Allison lui lança un regard et Leona haussa les épaules pour dire qu'elle ne savait rien. Ce qui, bien évidemment, était faux.

Dès que le contrôle fut fini, Leona se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce et d'envoyer un message à Stiles. Celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils étaient dans les vestiaires des garçons et elle s'y rendit, le sac de Stiles sur le dos. Lorsqu'elle les vit assis sur un banc, elle lança le sac de Stiles dans la figure de celui-ci et lui dit :

-T'a oublié quelque chose, en chimie.

-Merci, répondit Stiles.

-Ça va mieux, Scott ?, demanda Leona.

Il hocha la tête et dit :

-C'est juste que c'est tellement... compliqué !

-Ouais, je vois... Tu veux sécher les cours, aujourd'hui ?

-Non, c'est bon... Mais est-ce que vous pouvez me laisser un peu seul ?, demanda Scott à ses deux amis.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête en se regardant d'un air inquiet, puis partirent en direction de la cafétéria. Ils s'installèrent à côté de la table d'un certain Boyd et commencèrent à manger, tout en reparlant du contrôle de chimie.

-Alors ? Il était comment finalement, ce test ?, lui demanda Stiles en avalant tout rond des frites.

-Chiant à mourir, et dur aussi... Mais vu comme je suis archi nulle en chimie, faut pas trop se fier à mon avis...

-Ouais... Pas faux...

Un ange passa et Leona demanda :

-Est-ce que vous avez eu l'occasion avec Scott de vérifier si Derek est toujours en vie ?

Stiles secoua le tête négativement, et répondit :

-Scott était vraiment mal à propos d'Allison, on a même pas pensé à ça... Et je sais pas toi, mais mon père m'a donné l'interdiction de sortir...

-Pareil... Ils nous enferment littéralement à l'intérieur ! C'est même pas sûr qu'on ai le droit de sortir dans le jardin !

Stiles laissa échapper un petit rire, puis dit :

-Tes parents viennent te chercher après les cours ?

-Ouais... Mais je peux essayer de faire le mur ce soir pour t'aider avec Scott. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'on avait prévu : faire ça tous les trois, avec l'aide Derek s'il était toujours en vie...

Stiles posa une main sur l'épaule de Leona et lui dit :

-T'inquiètes pas. Derek est fort, je suis sûr qu'il s'en est sortit ! En plus, la mauvaise graine, ça part pas si facilement...

Leona lui lança un regard noir, puis dit :

-Merci d'être sympa avec moi...

-Ba c'est normal. T'es cool comme meuf, enfin... tu vois ce que je veux dire !

-Ouais, t'inquiètes, sourit-elle. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, j'ai un besoin de filles !

-Ah, OK ! On se voit plus tard ?

-Ouais, à plus !

Sur ce, elle partit en direction des toilettes.

Le soir après les cours, ce fut Kate qui vint les chercher dans la voiture de Chris. Elle leur ouvrit la portière et leur demanda si elles avaient envie d'apprendre à tirer avec un pistolet électrique. Leona et Allison se regardèrent, la deuxième enthousiasmée comme jamais, tandis que la première se disait :« Ça y est ! Ils vont commencer à nous entraîner à devenir des Chasseuses de loups-garous... ».

-Ouais, ce serait trop top !, s'écria Allison.

-J'avoue, enchérit Leona. Mais je suppose qu'on en parle pas à Chris ?

-Effectivement, surtout pas !, dit Kate avec le sourire. Venez, on y va !

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans la chambre d'Allison, celle-ci prit une de ses peluches, la mit sur une chaise et Kate lui tendit le pistolet électrique.

-Bon, on est d'accord, aucune de vous n'en parle à Chris. Sinon, je suis morte. Alors ! Avant toute chose... quel est le nom de notre infortunée victime ?

Allison sourit et répondit :

-Nounours.

Leona posa une main sur sa bouche en s'empêchant de hurler de rire et Kate devait d'ailleurs faire la même chose, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

-Non, mais tu te fous de moi ! Tu l'as pas appelé : nounours ?

-C'est vrai, enchérit Leona. Tu pouvais pas choisir pire comme nom ?

Allison rit et dit :

-J'avais cinq ans, pour votre gouverne !

-Bon, shoot cet ours en peluche, baptisé sans aucune imagination, et met fin à ses souffrances !

Allison appuya sur la gâchette et Kate s'enthousiasma, tandis que Leona se contenta d'un petit sourire faible.

-Alors ça, c'est bien envoyé !, fit Kate. Si t'avais eu ça le soir où vous vous êtes fait attaquées, vous aurez...

Elle se tût devant la tête d'Allison. On aurait dit qu'elle était sur de point de pleurer. Elle s'assit sur le lit, et Leona et Kate s'assirent de chaque côté d'elle.

-Euh, non ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu voulais apprendre à t'en servir ?

-Je comprends pas ce qu'il s'est passé, commença Allison.

-Avec Scott ?

Elle hocha la tête. À ce moment là, Leona ne sut que faire, courir pour la survie de ses oreilles ou réconforter une énième fois sa sœur à propos de sa rupture.

-Écoutes-moi bien, ma rayonnante petite nièce, tu vas briser les cœurs de dizaines et de dizaines de mecs, et je peux te dire qu'il a de la chance d'être entré dans la vie d'Allison Argent.

-Mais c'est juste que..., dit Allison en larmes, je me sentais tellement bien quand j'étais avec lui ! Et puis, il s'est mis à se comporter bizarrement et maintenant j'arrive plus à lui faire confiance !

-C'est un mec, chérie ! Qui peut leur faire confiance ?

Leona devait avouer que pour ce coup là, sa tante Kate avait raison... elle-même doutait si elle pouvait faire confiance à Derek... Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allison et lui sourit tristement.

-Et depuis, je l'évite au lycée et cette histoire avec Derek Hale, et Scott m'a dit qu'il le connaissait pas mais...

« Oh, non, c'est pas vrai... », pensa Leona en fermant les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire là ?, la coupa Kate. Répètes-moi ça ? Scott connaît Derek ?

Allison la regarda bizarrement et Leona s'efforça de faire de même. Elle risquait elle aussi sans doute de subir un interrogatoire poussé de la part de Kate... de plus, elle était au courant que Derek lui plaisait, même si maintenant elle croyait que c'était Stiles...

-Derek le... le meurtrier présumé ?

« Nan, pauvre tâche, le loup-garou que t'a faillit tuer ! Connasse ! », pensa Leona.

-Ils sont amis ?

-Non, répondit Allison d'une petite voix. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je... je crois... c'est ce qu'il a dit en tout cas...

-Et si vous deux commençaient à me dire absolument tout, ce que Scott vous a dit à propos de Derek ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on te dise ?

-Je suis très sérieuse, s'emporta Kate en empoignant Allison par le bras et en regardant Leona dans les yeux. Je veux que vous me disiez tout.

-Et bien, commença Allison, pas très rassurée, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il n'était pas ami avec lui et qu'il fallait que je me méfie...

-Pareil pour moi, enchaîna Leona, un peu trop vite tout de fois et Kate la regarda suspicieusement.

-Il nous a raccompagné une fois en voiture, dit Allison, et il avait l'air normal, sympa. Mais il avait l'air de s'intéresser à l'histoire de Leo.

Kate haussa un sourcil et dit :

-Comment ça, il s'intéressait ?

-Et bien, il a éprouvé un certain intérêt lorsqu'on lui a dit que les gens qui avait recueillis Leona avaient été tués par des bêtes sauvages, finit Allison.

« Merci Allison ! Là, franchement, t'a assuré ! », pensa Leona en roulant des yeux.

-C'est vrai, Leona ?

Celle-ci hocha la tête, en essayant de garder son calme. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le mur ce soir et qu'elle trouve Derek.

-Bon, d'accord... désolée si j'ai pu paraître brutale ou quoi que ce soit, les filles, fit Kate, c'est juste qu'il a tué tellement de monde que je ne voudrais pas que vous risquiez vos vies...

Elles lui sourirent et Kate sortit de la chambre.

-Bon, j'y vais, moi aussi, lança Leona en retournant dans sa chambre.

Pour faire le mur, il fallait déjà qu'elle attende le départ de Kate et de son père adoptif. Même si une fois dehors, elle devait faire extrêmement attention que sa famille ne la voit pas. Dès qu'elle entendit la voiture de Chris démarrer et s'en aller dans la rue, elle monta sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et lorsqu'elle voulu sauter, elle entendit la voix d'Allison derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ahh !, sursauta Leona. Tu m'a fais peur, Alli !

Celle-ci haussa les sourcils et dit :

-Tu voulais faire le mur, toi aussi ?

-Comment ça, moi aussi ? Toi aussi, tu voulais... ?

-Euh... ouais, je voulais te proposer de m'accompagner dans un magasin de sport. J'ai envie de me remettre au tir à l'arc, pas toi ?

-Euh... pas vraiment, mais je veux bien t'accompagner, dit Leona en souriant.

-Viens, on va sauter de ma chambre, c'est moins casse-gueule qu'ici.

Leona suivit sa sœur, qui ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta. Leona sauta juste après elle et atterrit souplement sur ses pieds.

-Woa, la gym à vraiment servit, on dirait, sourit-elle.

Allison lui sourit en retour et elles commencèrent à marcher vers l'arrêt de bus.

-Bon, le prochain est dans cinq minutes, normalement. On a qu'à attendre.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le magasin de sport, elles se dirigèrent immédiatement vers les arcs et les flèches. Leona resta devant tandis qu'Allison alla vers les flingues. Leona prit un arc, et encocha une flèche.

-C'est marrant, je crois que j'ai pas perdu le coup de main, sourit-elle.

Elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle se sentait à l'aise avec un arc dans sa main, elle était dans son élément. Elle sourit, et se dirigea vers la caisse pour acheter l'arc et les cinq flèches, lorsqu'elle vit Allison parler à Jackson. Et là, son sourire disparu. Qu'est-ce que faisait Jackson à une heure pareille, dehors dans un magasin de sport ?

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda Allison à Jackson.

-Salut Leona, dit-il.

Elle lui répondit par un signe de tête et un petit sourire.

-J'achète ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant un casque de crosse. Pour Danny. McCall lui a foutu un coup de crosse sur le terrain.

Il avait presque un air victorieux, et Leona n'aimait pas ça. Mais elle n'aimait pas non plus le fait que Scott frappe des gens, tout ça à cause de sa rupture avec sa sœur et parce que c'était la pleine lune !

-Toi t'a besoin de te confier à quelqu'un, je me trompe ?, dit Jackson à Allison.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel et glissa à l'oreille d'Allison avant qu'elle réponde à Jackson qu'elle s'en allait. Elle acheta d'abord l'arc et les flèches, puis sortit du magasin. Elle mit les flèches qui étaient dans un carquois en bandoulière et tint l'arc à la main. Puis, elle se mit en route vers la maison de Derek. Il lui fallut environ une demie-heure pour atteindre les bois, et encore vingt minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la maison en ruines de son ami.

-Derek ?, appela-t-elle. T'es là ?

Personne ne répondit, cependant. Elle baissa la tête, déçue, et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'arrêt de bus, elle entendit une voix derrière elle.

-Alors, tu reprends le flambeau ?

Elle se retourna brusquement et vit Derek, les mains dans les poches. Elle se précipita vers lui, lâcha son arc et l'enlaça.

-Putain ! T'es en vie ! T'es en vie ! Oh mon dieu, je suis trop contente !

Il répondit à son étreinte et cela l'a surpris elle-même. Il mit sa tête dans ses cheveux et dit :

-Ouais, moi aussi je suis agréablement surpris d'être en vie.

Elle le serra encore plus fort contre elle. Ils restèrent là environ cinq minutes, avant que Derek ne se détache d'elle et dise :

-Tu sais où est Scott ?

-Non... Mais je crois que Stiles le sait peut être. Je l'appelle.

Elle composa le numéro de Stiles, mais il ne répondit pas à son téléphone.

-Messagerie, fit-elle à Derek. Bon, Stiles, c'est moi, Leona. Bonne nouvelle, Derek est vivant, mais on cherche Scott. Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, encore ? Il s'est- déjà transformé ou pas ? Bon, rappelles-moi dès que t'a eu ça, sinon je te coupe les burnes !

Elle raccrocha et regarda Derek.

-On va chez lui, peut être qu'il est là-bas.

Il hocha la tête et Leona ramassa son arc, puis, ils partirent en direction de la voiture de Derek. Il mit le contact et ils s'en allèrent vers la maison de Scott.

-Bon alors, commença Derek. Racontes-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que... ma mort... est arrivée ?

-Déjà, on a tous pété un câble. Stiles, Scott et moi, on s'est réfugier dans l'école où l'Alpha nous a suivit, on a faillit se faire bouffer plusieurs fois mais de justesse, on s'en est sortit. Ensuite, on a appris que Lydia, Jackson et Allison était aussi dans l'école. Alli a dit qu'elle avait reçu un texto de Scott, mais il ne l'a jamais envoyé.

-Y avait quoi sur ce texto ?

-Urgent, viens me rejoindre à l'école, Scott. Donc après, on s'est enfermé dans une salle de classe jusqu'à ce que Scott ai la brillante idée d'aller chercher les clés sur le cadavre du concierge...

-Attends ! Le concierge est mort ?

-Tué par l'Alpha, ouais... Donc Lydia a ensuite concocté une espèce de potion qui puait la mort et qui explose toute seule quand on la lance. Scott est donc partit et on attendu je sais pas combien de temps, et les flics sont arrivés. Mais entre temps, l'Alpha avait hurlé et Scott s'est transformé.

En voyant l'air paniqué de Derek, elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Mais il ne nous a rien fait ! Et d'ailleurs, on a remarqué des traces de griffures sur le coup de Jackson, et lorsque l'Alpha a... rugit... Jackson s'est écroulé à terre, comme si lui aussi ressentait les effets du... rugissement... c'est bizarre de dire ça. Enfin, bref, tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ?

-Est-ce que Jackson s'est transformé ?

-Non... Il s'est juste écroulé à terre en se tenant la nuque.

-Alors ça va... ce n'est pas un loup-garou.

-Tant mieux ! Parce que je crois qu'il est avec ma sœur en ce moment...

Derek la regarda bizarrement et elle dit :

-Allison a rompu avec Scott et depuis...

-Attends, quoi ?

-Elle a rompu avec Scott et...

-Ouais, ok ! Tu sais où est ta sœur, en ce moment ? J'ai peut être une idée d'où pourrait être Scott...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le parking, Derek sortit en trombe de la voiture et dit à Leona de rester à l'intérieur. Elle vit Scott s'en prendre à la voiture de Jackson, et Derek lui sauta dessus avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire du mal à sa sœur ou à l'autre abruti qui se prenait pour le maître du monde. Elle soupira de soulagement et se baissa un peu pour qu'ils ne la voient pas. Elle éteignit les phares de la voiture de Derek et referma la portière doucement. Jackson démarra sa voiture et quitta le parking en compagnie de sa sœur. Au moins, Leona était quasiment sûre qu'Allison rentrerait saine et sauve. Elle sortit de la voiture de Derek et se mit à les chercher dans la direction qu'ils avaient pris. Lorsqu'elle les trouva, ils étaient en train de se battre.

-Leona, dégages de là tout de suite !, hurla Derek.

Quand Scott la vit, il voulu se précipiter vers elle mais Derek l'en empêcha, le bloqua à terre et hurla. Scott dut avoir peur car il recula vers un arbre. Derek reprit sa forme humaine et Leona alla vers lui et lui prit le bras. Ils regardèrent fixement Scott, qui lui, regardait son corps sans comprendre, sans doute, ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce fut d'ailleurs confirmer par Scott qui dit :

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

-Exactement ce qu'il veut qu'il t'arrive, répondit Derek.

Le trajet vers la maison de Scott se déroula en silence. Scott s'était assis à l'arrière, tandis que Leona s'était installée à côté de Derek, qui conduisait. Elle regardait à travers la fenêtre et fermait les yeux par moments. Il devait être très tard et ils avaient école le lendemain.

« Je dormirai en chimie, c'est pas grave ! », se dit-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Scott, Derek et Leona le portèrent jusque dans sa chambre, l'installèrent sur son lit et il leur dit :

-Merci.

-T'inquiètes, répondit Leona. Ça sert à ça, les amis.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil en s'installant à côté de lui sur son lit. Derek voulu partir mais Scott et Leona le retinrent.

-Attends !, dirent-ils en même temps.

-Je te signale que tu dois me ramener, et que mon arc est resté dans ta bagnole.

-Et puis, je..., fit Scott. J'y arriverai pas...

Derek et Leona lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

-Je peux pas être cette chose-là... et sortir avec Allison.

« Ça tombe bien, elle a cassé avec toi... », se dit Leona.

-Il faut que tu me dises la vérité, reprit Scott. Il y a un antidote ?

-Contre la morsure ?, dit Derek. Il paraît qu'il y en a un, mais c'est peut être une légende.

-C'est quoi ?, demanda Scott.

-Tu dois tuer celui qui t'a mordu.

-Quoi ? Tuer l'Alpha ?, s'exclama Scott.

Leona regarda Derek sans savoir quoi dire ou faire. Derek opina et Scott afficha un air désespéré.

-Scott, fit Derek en s'approchant de lui. Si tu veux bien m'aider à le trouver, je t'aiderai à le tuer.

Plus tard, deux rues avant la maison de Leona, Derek arrêta sa voiture et se tourna vers elle.

-Ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et répondit :

-Un peu secouée, mais ça va... et toi ?

-En pleine forme.

-D'accord... merci, de m'avoir ramené.

Il lui sourit et dit :

-Pas de problème.

Un ange passa, et elle dit :

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois en vie... Peut être que les autres s'en foutent, mais pas moi... Alors... si t'as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre... je suis là pour toi, Derek.

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue en la remerciant. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer brutalement, et elle savait que Derek l'entendait. Elle hésita un peu, secoua la tête et sortit de la voiture. Elle ouvrit le coffre et prit son arc et ses flèches, le referma et fit un signe de la main à Derek, qui redémarrait sa voiture et s'en alla. Puis, elle dit :

-Mais je suis vraiment conne... j'aurais dû l'embrasser...

Elle rit nerveusement et se mit en route vers sa maison, en se promettant que dès que l'occasion se représentera, elle l'embrasserait.

**Donc voili voilou ! ^^ (ce qui est marrant c'est que je déteste cette expression mais que je peux pas m'empêcher de le dire ou de l'écrire... Fucking lapsus... XD)**

**Le baiser n'est plus très loin ! ^^**

**Et vous savez enfin que Derek éprouve quelque chose de fort pour Leona, et franchement, c'était pas trop tôt...**

**L'interrogatoire de Kate, comment vous le trouvez ? Je vais essayer de faire en sorte que Chris prenne Leona à part, histoire qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation vraiment inconfortable (eh oui ! J'aime bien torturer mes OC ^^.)**

**Trouvez-vous qu'il y a du OOC ou des bugs quels qu'ils soient ? Si oui, merci de poster un review constructif histoire de me montrer lesquels... Je relis tous les chapitres avant d'en poster un autre, histoire de voir si je n'ai oublié aucune faute et tout et tout, et j'y passe vraiment beaucoup de temps...**

**Donc voilà !**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	9. Chapitre 9, L'Alpha (partie 1)

**Coucou les loulous ! Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**J'avoue que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, mais c'est peut être du au fait que mes profs ne sont pas très cool avec nous, pauvre TL1, et qui nous bombardent de devoirs dès le premier jour de la rentrée... - -' **

**Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me plaindre, c'est moi qui est choisi cette filière ^^.**

**Elodiestories : T'inquiètes, je ne l'ai pas mal pris du tout ^^ et j'ai vraiment été contente de le recevoir, justement ! XD Je suis d'accord qu'il manque toujours quelque chose et je bosse là-dessus ^^ enfin, après avoir fini mon travail de philo, bien entendu ! ^^ (je pourrais aussi ne pas le faire, mais ce serait galère pour le BAC XD) **

**P.S. : c'est pas vraiment que je me suis ennuyée en l'écrivant, c'est que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps car Leona était présente tout du long et qu'il fallait que je rédige toutes les scènes... Je suis en train de me rendre compte que c'est justement assez pénible et je vais tout tenter pour faire de la traduction approximative (je les regarde en Anglais maintenant, les épisodes, pour ma fic) et rajouter des scènes avec Leona. ^^**

**Ce chapitre sera composé de deux parties, car je le trouvais trop long, donc j'ai préféré le séparer. **

**Bisous et bonne lecture !**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

Chapitre 9 : Wolf's Bane

La voiture de Derek filait à pleine puissance tandis qu'elle était poursuivie par les Chasseurs de loups-garous. Leona était assise à l'arrière et Stiles devant, à côté de Scott qui conduisait.

-Les gars, vous croyez toujours que c'était une bonne idée ?, demanda Leona.

-Ouais ! On a dit à Derek qu'on l'aiderait à trouver l'Alpha, et c'est ce qu'on fait, répondit Scott.

-Mais par là je veux dire que si ma famille adoptive Chasseurs de loups-garous voit que je traîne avec des loups-garous et qu'en plus je les aide, je suis morte aussi, pigé ? C'est pour ça que je commence à douter ! Et va plus vite !

-Faut que j'aille plus vite ?, demanda Scott.

-Beaucoup plus vite !, répondirent Stiles et Leona.

Apparemment, l'idée d'accélérer ne plaisait pas à Scott, mais il s'exécuta. Les Argent les suivait de près, et Scott faisait tout son possible pour garder de la distance.

-Je crois que t'a pas saisi le concept de la poursuite en voiture, fit Stiles à son meilleur ami.

-Putain, mais accélère, Scott !, hurla Leona en se cramponnant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Je peux pas ! Si j'accélère, je nous tue tous !

-Ça en vaux la peine, alors !, répliqua Leona.

-Si tu vas pas plus vite, c'est eux qui vont nous tuer !, ajouta Stiles.

Scott appuya encore sur l'accélérateur et la voiture de Derek fonça. Stiles regarda par la vitre arrière et dit :

-Ils ont disparus...

Leona regarda elle aussi et vit qu'en effet, la voiture de Chris ne les suivait plus. Stiles activa le talkie-walkie de son père :

-_A toutes les unités, le suspect est à pieds, il se dirige vers la fonderie._

Ils se regardèrent tous et foncèrent vers la fonderie pour récupérer Derek. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent le loup-garou à couvert en essayant d'éviter les flèches que Chris lui envoyait. Stiles ouvrit la portière et cria :

-Derek, monte !

Puis, il s'installa à l'arrière à côté de Leona, que Chris crut apercevoir à travers le pare-brise tout en bombardant Derek de balles, qui manquèrent leur cible. Il fronça les sourcils et Leona se baissa immédiatement. Derek courut jusqu'à la voiture et s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

-Tu comprends pas ce que ça veut dire rester discret ?, cria Scott.

-Merde ! Je l'avais !, répondit Derek, plus qu'énervé.

-Qui ? L'Alpha ?, demanda Stiles.

-Oui ! Il était devant moi et ces... connards de flics se sont pointés !

-On va se calmer tu sais, ils font... juste leur boulot !, répondit Stiles.

En voyant le regard noir que Derek lui lança, il recula un peu.

-Ouais ! Et d'ailleurs je voudrais remercier la personne qui a fait de moi le fugitif le plus recherché de l'état !, dit-il en se tournant vers Scott.

-On pourrait pas essayer d'oublier ça ? Ça va, j'ai fait une erreur débile, je suis au courant !

-Une putain de grosse erreur, louveteau !, dit Leona en fronçant les sourcils.

-Bon d'accord !, cria soudainement Stiles. Comment tu l'as trouvé ?

Derek se tourna vers Stiles et secoua la tête.

-Tu peux nous faire confiance au moins une demie-seconde ?, demanda Leona avec un air de reproche.

-À tous les trois ?, enchérit Stiles.

Derek lui jeta un regard noir et Stiles ajouta :

-Ou juste à eux deux, hein ! Je vous laisse et je reviendrais plus tard.

-La dernière fois que j'ai parlé à ma sœur, elle avait découvert la vérité. Elle avait découvert deux choses : la première, c'était un type nommé Harris.

-Notre prof de chimie ?, s'exclamèrent Stiles et Leona en même temps.

-Pourquoi lui ?, demanda Scott.

-J'en sais rien encore !

-C'est quoi la deuxième ?, demanda Scott à Derek.

-C'est une sorte de symbole, dit Derek en leur montrant un dessin.

-Oh putain, c'est pas vrai..., firent Leona et Scott.

-Quoi ?, dit Derek. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

-J'ai déjà vu ce dessin, fit Scott. C'était sur un pendentif...

-Celui d'Allison, finit Leona.

Scott appuya sur l'accélérateur de la voiture de Derek et celle-ci fila à travers Beacon Hills.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Leona arriva au lycée, elle fut tout de suite entraînée par Stiles et Scott dans un couloir.

-Eh oh ! On se calme ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? C'est à propos du collier d'Allison ?

-Non, répondit Scott. Jackson sait ce que je suis.

-Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Mais comment Jackson a put le savoir ?, demanda Stiles.

-J'en ai aucune idée !, répondit Scott sur les nerfs.

-Attends une seconde ! Il l'a dit tout haut ?, demanda Stiles.

-Le mot « loup-garou » ?, enchérit Leona. Est-ce qu'il l'a dit ? Il a dit : « je sais que t'es un loup-garou » ?

-Nan, c'était sous-entendu, mais c'était clair !

-C'est peut être pas si mauvais que ça en a l'air..., dit Stiles.

-Toi et ton optimisme..., répliqua Leona en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ba c'est vrai !, se défendit-il. Je veux dire, il a aucune preuve de ça !

-Ok, tu marques un point, dit Leona. Et puis c'est vrai que personne ne le croirait s'il se mettait à hurler sur tous les toits que t'es un loup-garou...

-Même pas le père d'Allison ?, demanda Scott.

-OK, lui aussi marque un point, dit Leona en se tournant vers Stiles.

Celui-ci hésita et dit :

-T'as raison, ça craint...

-Il faut absolument que je trouve le moyen de guérir !

-Est-ce qu'il sait pour Argent ?, demanda Stiles.

-J'en sais rien, moi !, dit Scott.

-D'accord, et où est Derek ?, demanda Leona.

-Il se cache, comme on lui a dit..., répondit Scott. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai une autre idée, dit Stiles. Mais c'est un stratagème qui va demander un peu de temps.

-On a le match de ce soir, ce sont les quarts de finales et c'est ta première sélection !, fit Scott à son ami.

-Ouais, je sais !, répondit celui-ci. T'a trouvé un plan pour Allison ?

-Woa, woa, woa ! Quoi ?, interrompit Leona. Un plan pour quoi ?

-Pour lui emprunter le collier, répondit Stiles avec un air qui disait que c'était pourtant évident.

Leona les regarda tour à tour et dit :

-Mais vous savez que vous auriez juste pu me demander ? Je suis sa sœur, bande de nigauds !

-On se disait que c'était mieux si c'était Scott qui le faisait... Tu sais, pour renouer des liens et tout ça...

-Putain, qu'est-ce que vous êtes cons, ma parole !, s'écria Leona. Mais faites comme vous le sentez, c'est pas grave ! Donc qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, Scott ?

-On a un cours ensemble, maintenant, répondit-il.

-Ah oui, la littérature... J'avais envie de sécher..., marmonna Leona.

-Bon ! Récupère le pendentif !, fit Stiles en tapant légèrement Scott à l'épaule.

-Ouais... Le pendentif..., maugréa Scott.

Leona l'entraîna ensuite vers la salle de classe et s'assit derrière Allison en souriant à celle-ci. Scott vit que la place à la droite d'Allison était libre et voulut s'asseoir, mais Lydia arriva et s'installa avant lui. Il s'assit donc derrière la meilleure amie d'Allison. Leona regarda Scott, l'air de dire : « Ba j'y peux rien, moi, si l'autre se met à côté d'Alli ! ». Scott soupira légèrement et s'assit. Il se tourna ensuite vers Allison et l'appela tandis que la prof commençait le cours.

-Allison ?

-Salut, lui répondit-elle un peu froidement. Le cours commence...

-Ouais, je sais et je la ferme, répondit-il immédiatement. Je voulais t'envoyer quelques photos... Je pense qu'elles pourraient te plaire...

Allison hocha la tête et dit :

-Ouais, d'accord. Si tu veux...

Scott lui envoya les photos et elle regarda son portable. Leona se pencha un peu en avant pour voir sa réaction, et elle fut mi-surprise et mi-triste pour sa sœur lorsqu'elle la vit prendre ses affaires et sortir de cours en trombe en regardant son ex-petit-ami d'un air accusateur. Scott s'empressa de la suivre en faisant signe à Leona de rester dans la salle de cours. Elle fit ce qu'il lui dit, malgré le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Scott ne revint pas en cours et Leona en conclut que ça s'était mal passé. Elle lui prit ses affaires et alla à son casier poser son cahier de littérature.

A midi, elle retrouva Scott à la cafétéria et s'installa à côté de lui.

-Tiens, louveteau !, lança-t-elle. Tes affaires. Tu les as oubliés en cours, je te rappelle.

-Ah oui... merci...

Stiles arriva juste derrière elle et s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami.

-T'a réussi ?, demanda-t-il en s'asseyant. Elle te l'a donné ?

-Pas exactement, répondit Scott.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais, en même temps ?, s'exclama Leona. Franchement, vous auriez pu me demander ! On vit sous le même toit !

Ils baissèrent tous les deux la tête et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Donc... Elle va pas te donner le collier ?, demanda innocemment Stiles.

-Non ! Elle me le donnera pas !, répondit son ami brutalement.

Leona leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sinon, t'a découvert quelque chose d'autre ?, demanda Stiles.

-Juste que les filles sont complètement tarées et que je pige pas comment elles fonctionnent !

Leona le regarda d'un œil noir et Scott haussa les épaules.

-Bon ! Heureusement que j'ai un plan B pour régler l'histoire du collier au cas où ça arriverait...

-Et c'est quoi ton super plan ?, demanda Leona en soupirant.

-On vole ce truc stupide !

Leona roula des yeux et frappa légèrement Stiles sur la tête en disant :

-Je suis sa sœur, crétin ! Je peux très bien lui demander !

-Nan ! J'ai un plan pour après !, répliqua-t-il. Quand Scott va lui rendre le collier, il va faire genre qu'il l'a trouvé au lycée et qu'il vient lui rapporter ! Ensuite, ils pourront discuter et s'embrasser et voilà !

-Vraiment pathétique..., soupira Leona. On peut pas essayer avec Harris ?

-Mon père l'a mis sous protection 24 heures sur 24. Le collier, c'est notre matos ! Alors Scott, vole-le, s'il-te-plaît. Merci !

Scott soupira et hocha la tête. Soudain, il sursauta légèrement et parut mal à l'aise.

-Les gars... Jackson nous regarde...

-Ouais et alors ? Il a pas le droit ?, demanda Leona en haussant un sourcil.

Stiles et Leona regardèrent Jackson et cette dernière dit :

-Ok... C'est vrai que sa façon de nous fixer est bizarre...

Scott faisait des têtes bizarre et Leona et Stiles se regardaient, puis, ils fixèrent leur ami, qui se tortillait sur place. Ils les regarda tour à tour et leur dit :

-Jackson me parle et il sait que je peux l'entendre!

Ses deux amis eurent l'air paniqué et Leona regarda en direction de Jackson, puis reporta son attention sur Scott.

-Ne l'écoutes pas, okay ? Fait comme s'il n'existait pas !

-Elle a raison, fit Scott. Parle-moi, Stiles ! Dis quelque chose, n'importe quoi !

Stiles ouvrit la bouche en grand pour montrer son inaptitude à dire quoi que ce soit et répondit à Scott :

-J'y arrive pas ! Ma tête est vide !

-Ta tête est vide ?, s'exclama Leona. Mais t'es pas bien, non ? T'es le plus intelligent de nous tous !

-Mais j'arrive pas à réfléchir sous la pression !, se justifia-t-il. Et il n'est même plus assis avec elles, si ça vous intéresse.

Ils regardèrent tous dans la direction de Lydia et d'Allison, sans y voir la moindre trace de Jackson. Scott regarda un peu partout dans le self sans le trouver, et il pâlit encore plus lorsqu'il entendit encore une fois la voix de son ennemi dans sa tête. Mais plus Jackson lui parlait, plus Scott avait l'air énervé. Son regard se métamorphosait et il avait l'air d'un tueur en série. Leona et Stiles le regardaient d'un air inquiet et Stiles le secoua légèrement et lui dit :

-Ne le laisse pas avoir ce pouvoir sur toi !

-Pète-lui la gueule après les cours si ça te fait plaisir, mais le laisse pas faire ça !, ajouta Leona. Stiles a raison !

Ça n'eut pourtant aucun effet sur Scott qui agrippa son plateau avec tellement force qu'il le cassa en deux. Il y eut un silence de mort dans le self et tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Leona et Stiles entraînèrent Scott vers la sortie du self et elle jeta au passage un regard noir à Jackson, qui avait l'air très content de lui.

Leona alla rejoindre Allison pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait l'après-midi et celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle allait nager avec Jackson vers 15 heures. Leona demanda si elle pouvait venir avec eux et Allison accepta avec joie.

-Bon, même si j'avoue que Jackson n'est pas du tout mon style de mec... et de caractère, c'est un peu un abruti sur les bords...

Allison la frappa légèrement à l'épaule en souriant.

-Allez, viens ! Avec Lydia on voulait profiter de l'heure de perme pour réviser pour le contrôle d'histoire de demain.

-J'ai pas besoin de réviser, je connais le cours par cœur. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale, c'est ma spécialité, tu te rappelles ?

-Certes, répondit sa sœur en s'esclaffant légèrement.

Leona lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main en s'en allant.

Elle alla chercher ses affaires de piscine dans son casier et s'installa sur un banc devant le lycée. Elle entendit soudain son téléphone vibrer et le prit pour regarder le message que Scott venait de lui envoyer : « Elle fait quoi cet après-midi ? » Leona répondit rapidement qu'elle accompagnait sa sœur et Jackson à la piscine à 15 heures. Son téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois, le message n'était pas de Scott, mais d'un numéro inconnu : « Viens dans les bois. Maintenant. PS : c'est Derek »

Pourquoi Derek voulait-il lui parler maintenant ? Il savait qu'il devait rester discret et qu'elle avait cours jusqu'à 18 heures. Elle répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas car elle allait occuper Allison pendant que Scott allait chercher son collier à 15 heures. Elle envoya le message puis fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle réalisait quelque chose.

« Comment t'a eu mon numéro ? », envoya-t-elle tout de suite après.

Le message de Derek ne tarda pas :

« C'est vraiment urgent ! J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler ! Et pour ton numéro, c'est un secret ! »

Leona fronça encore plus les sourcils. Elle répondit : « Ba si tu dois me parler, fait le par texto. Je dois vraiment distraire Allison, pour le collier... Dis-moi au moins de quoi tu veux me parler. »

Deux minutes après, elle reçu la réponse de Derek : « C'est à propos de l'Alpha. Je crois que j'ai une piste. »

Leona soupira, puis répondit : « Pourquoi t'a pas envoyé de message à Scott et à Stiles ? »

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre : « Parce que je fais plus confiance à toi qu'à ses deux nigauds ! »

« Non, désolée, je peux vraiment pas avant ce soir... », répondit-elle.

Leona se dirigea ensuite vers les piscines et y retrouva Allison et Jackson en maillots qui l'attendaient.

-Bon, je me change rapide, et on y va !, dit-elle en les voyants.

Une fois changée, elle rejoignit sa sœur et Jackson dans la piscine, dont l'eau était incroyablement bonne. Ils firent quelques longueurs et se défièrent. Leona se surprit même à apprécier le Jackson qui ne se vantait pas, pour une fois, qui était devant ses yeux.

-Tu nous a encore battu !, fit remarquer Allison en souriant.

-Ouais, mais j'ai un avantage, fit Jackson en lui souriant un retour.

-Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir lequel, Mr. Parfait ?, demanda ironiquement Leona.

-Vous voyez cette mâchoire ?, leur demanda-t-il en essayant d'adopter un air sérieux.

Les filles le regardèrent et il ajouta :

-Aérodynamique, elle est faite pour l'eau ! Avec ça, avouez que vous n'aviez aucune chance de me battre !

-Et bien on pourrait te casser la mâchoire alors, pour qu'elle ne soit plus opérationnelle !, suggéra Leona en prenant Jackson et en le coulant.

Elle reçut de l'aide de la part d'Allison et les deux filles se reculèrent immédiatement pour éviter que Jackson leur fasse subir le même sort. Ils sortirent de la piscine après avoir encore un peu chahuté, et Jackson enveloppa Allison dans sa serviette. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et prit sa propre serviette, dans laquelle elle s'emmitoufla. Elle passa devant sa sœur et son ami en disant et en marchant d'un drôle de façon :

-J'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid, j'ai froid...

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner en direction des vestiaires puis Allison pouffa en levant les yeux ciel.

Leona rejoignit Stiles devant le lycée et il l'accueillit très chaleureusement.

-Ah ba enfin ! T'en a mis du temps !, lui cria-t-il dessus.

-Eh ! M'agresse pas, okay ? Je distrayais Allison et Jackson, je te signale !

-Ouais, ba... Bon viens, on va chez moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Et c'est quoi ton super plan, cette fois ?

-Danny va venir bosser la bio à la maison et j'ai lu son casier juridique : il sais comment tracer des SMS.

-Tu veux tracer le SMS qui a été envoyé à Allison ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Ouais. Peut être que ça nous mènera à l'Alpha...

-C'est mieux que tous les plans que t'a eu avant...

Stiles haussa les sourcils et lui dit :

-Ah ba je te remercie, c'est gentil !

-Je suis là pour ça, Stiles ! Les amis, c'est sensé remonter le moral !, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il ne dit rien et ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la Jeep de Stiles, garée à quelques places de la voiture de Jackson. Celui-ci les observait d'ailleurs d'une façon étrange. Stiles le regarda à son tour et Leona posa la main sur son épaule en lui disant qu'il n'en valait pas la peine et qu'il fallait se concentrer sur l'Alpha pour le moment. Stiles hocha la tête et monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Leona s'installa côté passager et eu juste le temps d'attacher sa ceinture avant que Stiles ne démarre.

-Tu peux envoyer un message à Danny pour lui rappeler qu'on doit bosser la bio, s'il-te-plaît ?, demanda Stiles à son amie en lui tendant son téléphone.

-Ouais, t'inquiètes.

Elle prit son téléphone et envoya le message.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Leona dit à Stiles :

-Derek m'a envoyé des messages, aujourd'hui...

Stiles eut un instant de bug, puis lui dit :

-Pourquoi Derek aurait fait ça ?

-Je sais pas, c'était bizarre... Il m'a dit que je devais le rejoindre dans la forêt près de chez lui parce qu'il avait une piste sur l'Alpha.

-Et pourquoi t'y es pas allée, alors ?, demanda innocemment Stiles.

-Parce que j'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas Derek qui me parlait ! Il était bizarre, et en plus, je ne sais pas du tout comment il a fait pour avoir mon numéro... Je ne lui ai jamais donné...

-Ouais, surtout qu'il n'a pas l'air d'un pro de l'informatique, lui, ajouta Stiles en haussant les sourcils.

Il ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes et puis, Leona rompit le silence en disant qu'elle lui demanderai la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Stiles approuva en hochant les tête et en mâchant son sandwich au thon. Leona leva les yeux au ciel et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.


	10. Chapitre 9, L'Alpha (partie 2)

**Salut les loulous ! Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 9 de The Werewolf Hunter ! ^^**

**Vous me direz si vous trouvez Derek un peu OOC dans cette deuxième partie du chapitre, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que lui et Leona ai un peu plus de complicité, parce que quand même ! ^^**

**Marine76 : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je dois dire que ça fait vraiment plaisir d'en recevoir quelques uns ^^ Tu as demandé la suite ? La voilà et j'espère que tu ne sera pas déçue ! ^^**

**Bonne lecture et bisous !**

**Tout appartient à Jeff Davis, sauf Leona, mes idées, et l'histoire entre Derek et elle.**

**P.S. : Vous savez, vous pouvez me laisser des reviews, ce n'est pas interdit, c'est même rassurant d'en avoir ! Et ça me permet de savoir si mon travail est apprécié ou s'il y a des petits bugs que je dois rectifier. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression que tout le travail et les efforts que je fournis sont ignorés, et ça me rend un peu triste...**

Chapitre 9 : Wolf's Bane (Second Part)

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez Stiles, ils sortirent de la voiture et Leona lui rendit son portable. Il le prit et vit que Danny avait répondu.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?, demanda Leona à son ami.

-Il a dit qu'il viendrait dans vingt minutes, répondit-il soulagé.

-Tant mieux ! On se met au travail, alors ?

-Ouais ! Tu veux manger quelque chose, au fait ?

-Non, non, c'est bon... Je mangerais quand je rentrerais... D'ailleurs, je vais envoyer un message à Allison et à Chris pour leur dire que je suis chez toi et qu'ils ne doivent pas s'inquiéter. Allison voulait rentrer tôt pour avoir le temps de courir après les cours...

-Et elle court où en général ?, demanda Stiles, curieux.

-Dans les bois. On a eu le temps de découvrir des chemins en vélo toutes les deux, à notre arrivée ici.

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans la chambre de Stiles et s'installèrent devant son ordinateur.

-Alors, tu penses quoi de mon fond d'écran ?, demanda-t-il à son amie avec un sourire sadique et rêveur à la fois.

-Non, Stiles, je ne veux pas voir ton fond d'écran !, se plaignit-elle en fermant les yeux et en les couvrant de ses mains.

Une voix derrière eux fit :

-Eh ! Stiles !

Il se retourna en même temps que Leona et furent surpris de trouver Derek dans un coin de la chambre, debout, et ayant l'air mécontent, comme d'habitude.

-Yo, D... Derek ?, fit Stiles.

Celui-ci lui fit signe de se taire et d'aller voir son père devant la porte tandis que Leona lui donna une petite frappe derrière la tête et courut quasiment jusqu'à la porte avec son ami pour empêcher Mr. Stilinski d'entrer.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit ?, demanda le père de Stiles à son fils.

-J'ai dit... yo ! Papa !, répondit-il en faisant une moue bizarre.

-Bonjour, Mr. Stilinski, salua Leona poliment. Vous allez bien ?

-Très bien et toi, Leona ?

-Ça va...

Le père de Stiles se retourna encore une fois vers son fils et lui dit :

-Euh... Stiles, je travaille ce soir mais j'ai réussi à me libérer pour aller voir ton premier match.

-Ah oui ! Mon premier match !, se rappela-t-il. C'est... génial, c'est super.

-Oui. Je suis vraiment fier de toi, dit-il.

-Oui ! Moi aussi, très fier de moi-même.

Leona sourit en voyant le père et le fils se faire un câlin, puis le père de Stiles s'en alla et les deux jeunes s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. Stiles referma la porte derrière lui et Derek lui sauta dessus et le plaqua contre la porte. Leona haussa un sourcil puis leva les yeux ciel. Ils étaient pitoyables.

-Tu dis un seul mot..., menaça Derek.

-Du genre : « Eh papa ! Derek Hale est dans ma chambre ! Prends ton flingue ! »

Derek relâcha un peu sa prise et hocha de la tête. Leona s'installa sur le lit de Stiles et prit son livre de philosophie en écoutant ce que ses deux amis se disaient.

-Alors ? Scott a trouvé le collier ?, demanda Derek.

-Non, il y travaille encore. Mais j'ai peut être une autre piste à propos de l'Alpha. Et toi et Leona vous êtes sur le coup avec moi.

Derek tourna la tête vers Leona, et celle-ci roula des yeux en lui faisant signe que Stiles était complètement fêlé.

-Ok, c'est quoi votre piste ?, demanda-t-il.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai raconté que le soir dans l'école, ma sœur à reçu un message de Scott qui en fait n'était pas de Scott ?, demanda Leona à Derek.

Celui-ci dit que oui et Stiles continua :

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait tracer ce SMS.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de SMS, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire à propos de l'Alpha ?, dit Leona en se tournant vers Derek.

-De quoi tu parles ?, dit-il sans comprendre.

Leona regarda Stiles d'un air affolé, puis regarda Derek à nouveau.

-Tu veux dire que ce n'est pas toi qui m'a envoyé ces messages ?

-Mais quels messages ?, insista Derek en commençant à s'énerver.

Leona se leva et lui montra la conversation. Derek l'a lut, son regard passant d'énervé à inquiet.

-Ce n'est définitivement pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ces messages, fit-il remarquer dès qu'il eut finir de lire.

-C'est ce que je pensais..., maugréa Leona.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Stiles et lui demanda s'il pourrait demander à Danny de tracer les SMS qu'elle avait reçu aussi. Stiles hocha la tête et fit à Derek qui s'était installé sur une chaise :

-Et ben vas-y, fais comme chez toi, je te dirais rien !

Derek lui lança un regard noir et Stiles retourna à la contemplation de son fond d'écran.

-Attends..., lança Leona en direction de Stiles. Ton fond d'écran... c'est Lydia ? En maillot de bain ?

-Et ben oui, qu'est-ce que tu voulais que ça d'autre ?

-Je sais pas moi ! Une image porno, un petit chien, ta Jeep, toi et Scott en train de faire des choses douteuses, énuméra-t-elle. Tout sauf ça ! Et d'abord, comment t'es arrivé à avoir une photo de Lydia en maillot de bain ?

Stiles s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Leona leva la main pour le faire taire et dit :

-Nan, en fait oublie, je veux pas savoir. Ce serait trop perturbant et je veux préserver mon pauvre esprit...

Derek ricana dans son coin et Leona se retourna.

-Et toi tu trouves ça drôle ?

Il ne répondit pas et se plongea dans la lecture du livre de philosophie de Leona en gardant un petit sourire sur son visage. Leona soupira et s'allongea sur le lit de Stiles et prenant le livre des mains de Derek.

-Tu me rends ça, merci !, lui dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Derek la frappa légèrement à l'épaule pour la taquiner et elle fit de même.

Danny entra dans la chambre de Stiles et dit :

-Salut Leona, Stiles.

-Salut Danny, répondit Leona gentiment.

Il s'approcha du bureau de Stiles et lui demanda s'il était prêt à commencer.

-Euh... Ouais, ouais, pas de soucis, répondit Stiles un peu gêné et en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Mais avant est-ce que tu pourrais tracer un ou deux SMS ?

Danny ne dit rien pendant environ dix secondes, puis demanda, scandalisé :

-Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?

-Tracer un SMS, répondit Stiles en ne sachant pas quoi dire pour le persuader de faire ce qu'il voulait.

-Et comment ut peux savoir que je sais faire ça ?, demanda Danny avec agressivité.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Leona et lui dit :

-Dis-moi qu'il est pas sérieux là...

-Il est très sérieux, répondit-elle en plissant les yeux et en se retenant de rire.

Derek à côté d'elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce qu'il se passait tout en lisant un livre de Stiles.

-En fait, j'ai... j'ai lu ton dossier au bureau de mon père..., dit Stiles.

-Il aurait peut être pas dû dire ça, glissa Leona à l'oreille de Derek.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers elle et prit un air ennuyé et blasé. Elle lui prit le livre qu'il avait dans les mains pour l'embêter et il le lui reprit en lui faisant des chatouilles.

-Tu vas voir, toi, lui dit-il.

Elle explosa de rire sous les yeux de Stiles et Danny qui tentaient toujours de trouver un compromis.

-Nan ! Je suis venu là pour bosser la SVT, c'est ce que les partenaires de labo font.

Stiles soupira et Danny s'assit à côté de lui.

Il se tourna vers Derek qui avait reprit le livre et qui le lisait, Leona penchée au-dessus de lui, la tête posée sur son épaule.

-C'est qui lui déjà ?, demanda Danny à Stiles.

-Euh... Mon cousin... Miguel !, inventa Stiles.

Derek et Leona levèrent les yeux vers lui et roulèrent des yeux tous les deux.

-T'en fais pas, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, glissa Leona à Derek.

Il ricana doucement, mais son rire s'évanouit vite lorsqu'il entendit Danny dire à Stiles :

-C'est du sang sur son t-shirt ?

-Euh oui ! Il a des horribles saignements de nez... Pas vrai, Leo ?

-Hein, quoi ? Ah, euh, oui ! Horribles !, fit-elle en exagérant un peu et en adressant un sourire mesquin à Derek.

-Miguel ?, fit Stiles.

Derek lança un regard noir à Stiles qui lui dit :

-Tu sais que tu peux prendre un de mes t-shirts.

Derek referma le livre avec violence et le lança sur le lit, se leva et alla fouiller dans les affaires de Stiles pour trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Danny regardait Derek avec insistance et avait un sourire niait accroché à ses lèvres, et Leona leva les yeux au ciel :

« Eh merde, j'ai de la compétition ! », se dit-elle.

-Stiles ?, fit Derek.

-Oui ? Miguel ?, répondit Stiles en se retounrnant vers son « cousin ».

-Ça, pas ma taille !, fit Derek en essayant d'adopter l'accent espagnol.

-Essaie quelque chose d'autre alors !, fit Stiles en soupirant et en roulant des yeux.

Derek détourna son regard noir de Stiles et continua à fouiller dans le placard. Danny avait toujours les yeux rivés sur Derek et lorsque Stiles s'en rendit compte, il ouvrit grand la bouche et Leona lui balança :

-Eh, Stiles ! Referme la bouche où tu vas gober des mouches !

Il ne tint pas compte de sa remarque, trop occupé à forger un plan machiavélique dans son esprit.

-Eh ! Celui-là est pas mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'en t'en penses, Danny ? Le t-shirt ?

Danny s'était retourné, gêné, et Derek lançait un regard noir à Stiles, qui n'était pas crédible, puisqu'il était vêtu d'un t-shirt très coloré, ce qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de porter. Leona se retint de pouffer de rire en voyant le visage de Derek et Stiles qui se faisait tout petit. Elle mit une main devant sa bouche pour couvrir ses rires et pleura même dans l'oreiller de Stiles tellement elle riait. Derek lui lança un regard noir à son tour et elle ria encore plus aux larmes.

-Euh... Je sais pas trop... C'est pas vraiment sa couleur, fit Danny, ne sachant où se mettre.

Derek soupira en maudissant intérieurement Stiles et changea encore une fois de t-shirt.

-Tu nages dans une autre équipe, mais tu joues toujours à la balle, pas vrai, Danny ?, fit Stiles.

-Tu es une personne horrible, commenta-t-il.

-Oui, je sais, ça m'empêche de dormir la nuit !, répondit Stiles avec son sarcasme habituel.

-Stiles !, fit Derek vraiment l'air mécontent. Rien ne me va !

Leona, qui avait su modérer ses éclats de rire, repartit de plus belle. Stiles regarda Danny et il soupira en disant :

-Il me faut le fournisseur, le numéro et et l'heure exacte d'envoi.

-Merci Danny !, fit Leona derrière eux. C'était très divertissant !

Derek lui lança son fameux regard qui tue et elle lui dit :

-Avoue que t'a apprécier te faire mater par un petit jeune !

-Je peux pas dire le contraire, fit-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle, toujours torse nu.

Ils se chamaillèrent discrètement jusqu'au moment où Danny les appela pour dire qu'il avait trouvé d'où le SMS avait été envoyé.

-Tenez, c'est là. Le SMS a été envoyé d'un ordinateur.

-Avec ce numéro d'accès ?, demanda Derek.

-Nan, c'est pas possible...

Ils regardèrent tous l'écran à nouveau, où il y avait marqué le nom de Melissa McCall. La mère de Scott.

-Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir tracer un SMS que j'ai reçu, moi aussi ?, demanda gentiment Leona à son ami.

-Bien sûr, tant que j'y suis, fit celui-ci en soupirant.

Ils attendirent environ cinq minutes avant que Danny leur dise que le SMS venait du même endroit que le précédent.

-D'accord, merci beaucoup Danny, fit Stiles d'une voix excitée. On aurait bien aimé que tu restes, tu sais, pour bosser la bio, mais on a autre chose de prévu ce soir !

Il le mit quasiment à la porte et Danny s'en alla, se disant que plus jamais il ne rendrait service à un tel crétin.

-Bon, alors ce qu'on sait maintenant, c'est que l'Alpha se trouve sans doute à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills, commenta Stiles.

-Oui, ou alors il va juste là-bas pour envoyer ses textos. Mais pourquoi le faire sur l'ordinateur de la mère de Scott ?, fit Leona.

-Peut être que c'est elle, l'Alpha !, répondit Derek.

-Mais arrêtes de soupçonner toujours tout le monde ! Cette femme est gentille comme tout, elle ne peut pas être l'Alpha !, défendit Leona.

-Bon, on va à l'hôpital, et on verra là-bas ce qu'on fait après !, décida Stiles.

Il passa devant Derek et Leona, qui le regardèrent sortir de la chambre.

-Il est toujours comme ça ?, demanda Derek.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, soupira, puis répondit :

-Tout le temps...

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se déroula en silence, Derek et Stiles à l'avant, Leona à l'arrière, en train d'envoyer des messages à sa sœur et à son père adoptif qui se demandaient où elle était passée.

-Euh Stiles, fit-elle sur un ton inquiet et stressé.

-Ouep ?, répondit celui-ci, concentré sur la route.

-Chris et Allison me demande où je suis. Je réponds quoi ?

-Dis-leur la vérité : que tu chasses un Alpha loup-garou en compagnie d'un humain et un loup-garou et que tu évites de te faire chopper par Argent qui est un Chasseur de loup-garou. Profites-en pour lui dire que tu trouves que Kate est pas bien dans sa tête, tu vas voir, ça va passer !

-Stiles. J'étais sérieuse. Je leur dit quoi ?, dit-elle, plus qu'énervée par les sarcasmes incessants de son ami.

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et s'excusa.

-J'appelle Scott pour savoir où il en est avec le collier.

Scott décrocha quasi immédiatement.

_-Ouais, salut, je viens de vous envoyer une photo du collier, j'ai réussi à l'avoir._

-Et comment t'a fait, louveteau ?, demanda Leona à son ami qui était sur haut-parleur.

_-Je l'ai volé, mais j'étais obligé !_, tenta-t-il de se justifier.

-C'est bon, je vais pas te faire la morale..., râla-t-elle.

-Et sinon, y a rien au-dessus, à l'intérieur ?, demanda Derek à Scott.

_-Non, y a que dalle, c'est plat, ce collier... C'est juste un symbole, rien de plus..._

-En gros, on est pas aidés..., commenta Leona dans sa barbe.

_-Et d'ailleurs, t'es où Stiles ? Tu ne joueras plus en première ligne si t'es pas là ce soir..._

-Je sais, répondit celui-ci à son meilleur ami. Si tu vois mon père... dis-lui que je serai là mais avec un peu de retard, d'accord ?

_-T'inquiètes. Bon je vous laisse, le coach commence à péter un plomb._

-Ouais, ba ça changera pas de d'habitude. Bonne chance louveteau !, fit Leona.

Stiles raccrocha et Derek se tourna vers lui et dit :

-Tu va jamais arriver à temps.

Il avait presque l'air désolé pour Stiles.

-Ouais je sais...

-Et tu ne lui a pas dit non plus pour sa mère.

-Pas temps que l'on aura pas découvert la vérité, répondit Stiles.

-Et je maintient que ce n'est pas elle, l'Alpha, fit Leona en agitant la main pour marquer sa présence.

-Oh et encore une chose..., fit Derek.

Il empoigna la tête de Stiles soudainement et la plaqua contre le volant de la voiture violemment, sous le regard affolé de Leona.

-Nan mais ça va pas non ?, fit-elle.

Derek ne lui accorda pas un regard et se justifia auprès de Stiles en lui disant simplement :

-Tu sais exactement pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! Vas-y maintenant ! Allez, bouges-toi !

Stiles sortit de la voiture en maugréant et en se tenant la tête entre les mains et Leona frappa Derek derrière la tête.

-T'aurais pu te venger d'une autre façon quand même...

Il haussa les épaules et elle s'installa à l'avant à côté de lui.

-Tu penses pas qu'on devrait se donner nos numéros ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Histoire d'éviter qu'un autre incident de ce genre se produise...

-Ouais, c'est une bonne idée, fit-il, légèrement gêné.

-Mais pourquoi l'Alpha m'aurait-il envoyé un message à moi ? Je ne suis pas une Chasseuse et je ne suis même pas une Argent...

-Peut être qu'il n'est tout simplement pas au courant qu'ils t'ont adoptés.

-Ouais, ce serait la réponse la plus plausible...

Ils restèrent dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de Derek sonna.

-Ouais, quoi ?, fit-il.

_-Ah ba merci, super accueil ! Je te signale que c'est moi qui prend tous les risques, alors t'es gentil, et tu m'aides !_, répondit Stiles.

-Tu peux pas juste te débarrasser de ton sarcasme ce soir et être une aide ?, fit Leona sur le même ton que Stiles.

_-Ouais, bon bref. Je la trouve pas._

-Bon, alors demande Jennifer. Elle s'est occupée de mon oncle.

_-Il est pas là non plus..._

-Quoi ?, demandèrent Derek et Leona à l'unisson.

_-Parti, plus là, quoi !_

Derek sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose et hurla au téléphone :

-Stiles, dégages de là tout de suite ! C'est lui l'Alpha ! Cours !

Il raccrocha et se précipita hors de la voirure, suivit de près par Leona qui cria :

-Mais comment tu sais que c'est lui?

-Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Y a pas le temps !

Ils traversèrent tous les couloirs en courant et trouvèrent Stiles entre l'oncle de Derek et l'infirmière de celui-ci. Derek s'élança et frappa avec force Jennifer, qui tomba au sol, inconsciente.

-Oh, c'était pas très gentil ça... C'était mon infirmière, fit Peter avec un ton sarcastique.

-C'était une pétasse psychotique qui t'aidait à tuer des gens, rétorqua Derek.

-Et je l'ai jamais aimé. Je te l'ai dit tout de suite, Derek, ajouta Leona.

-Et toi tu dois être Leona, c'est bien ça ?, fit Peter avec intérêt.

-Euh... ça dépend, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?, répondit-elle, légèrement apeurée.

-L'écoutes pas. Stiles, sors de là, ordonna Derek.

Stiles avait l'air terrorisé mais excité en même temps.

-Oh merde !, fit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même sur le sol.

-Leona, pareil, dégages de là.

Elle regarda son ami et se recula un peu et se mit à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à se défendre. Ne trouvant rien, elle se mit à l'abri du combat qui avait commencé entre les deux loups-garous. Elle fut vite rejointe par Stiles, trop peureux pour rester seul, assit dans son coin.

-Ok, t'a un plan ?, lui demanda Leona.

-Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ? J'y vais pas moi ! C'est du suicide et en plus je te rappelle que c'est Peter, l'Alpha ! C'est lui, le psychopathe qui a envoyé des messages à Allison et à toi ! Il veut vous bouffer !

-Sois pas si dramatique ! Y a pire dans la vie ! Enfin... je crois... Et je vais pas laisser Derek mourir une deuxième fois à cause de ce salopard !

Elle sortit la tête de leur cachette pour voir ce qu'il se passait et vit Derek à terre.

-Oh putain, non... Relève-toi, allez...

Elle vit Peter ramasser des clés sur le corps de Jennifer. Derek se releva à son plus grand soulagement et fit à son oncle:

-Tu veux le pardon ?

Il le frappa fort, mais cela ne perturba absolument pas Peter qui le cloua au sol en retour en répondant:

-Je veux que l'on me comprenne ! Est-ce que seulement t'a une idée à quoi ressemblait ma vie ces dernières années ?

-Oh, le pauvre chéri, fit Leona en s'interposant entre les deux.

-Leona, fit Derek faiblement. Dégages de là...

-Il a pas tort tu sais, dit Peter sur un ton détaché. Sinon... je serai probablement obligé de te tuer si tu te met en travers de mon chemin.

-Et alors ? Je m'en fous !, rétorqua-t-elle.

Peter avança alors vers elle, et Leona fut tétanisée. Elle bloqua le coup de Peter par réflexe mais, n'étant pas assez forte, elle se retrouva propulsée à terre.

-En fait, j'aurais un marché à te proposer, dit Peter à Leona qui se tordait de douleur au sol.

-Comme quoi ? Me réparer mon bras que tu viens de me péter ? Ça serait pas mal, j'accepte tout de suite !, fit-elle sarcastiquement.

Derek se releva et tenta de frapper son oncle, qui le propulsa encore une fois dans les airs.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir, Derek, dit Peter. J'ai vraiment essayé de t'avertir.

Derek passa à travers une vitre et tenta de ramper pour attirer son oncle dans une autre pièce.

-Alors, revenons à nos moutons, si tu le veux bien, Leona, fit Peter en se penchant vers elle.

Celle-ci recula et trouva une espèce de bâton qu'elle aplatit sur le crâne de l'Alpha. Celui-ci rit face à la tentative désespérée de défense de la jeune fille.

-Tu croyais vraiment que ça allait me faire quelque chose ?

-Ba... en fait, j'espérais, oui...

Il attrapa son bras avec violence et sortit ses crocs. Leona, comprenant ce qu'il se passait, hurla avec force qu'elle ne voulait pas et qu'il devait la lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il mordit son bras, puis se releva, esquissa un sourire sadique et se lança à la poursuite de Derek. Stiles se précipita vers elle.

-Oh mon dieu ! Il a pas osé ?, demanda-t-il, choqué par la tournure qu'avait pris cette soirée.

-Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait aussi mal ?, gémit-elle dans les bras de Stiles.

Elle sembla retrouver ses esprits quelques secondes à peine lorsqu'elle réalisa que Derek était toujours sous l'emprise de son oncle fou furieux.

-Oh putain ! Derek ! Faut sauver Derek !, cria-t-elle.

Stiles l'aida à se relever et il coururent jusqu'à la pièce où il s'était réfugié, mais lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, il n'y avait plus de trace, ni de Derek, ni de l'Alpha.

-On va prévenir Scott, décida Stiles. Mais avant, on va mettre un bandage sur cette horreur...

Il entraîna Leona vers la pharmacie et lui mit soigneusement un bandage autour de son bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver, maintenant ?, demanda-t-elle. Je vais me faire pourchasser par ma propre famille. Ils me connaissent trop bien, ils vont savoir qu'un truc cloche...

-T'inquiètes pas, on va trouver une solution, fit Stiles, légèrement névrosé. Mais pour l'instant, on va sauver Derek et Scott.


End file.
